


Riren 30 Days Challenge

by teecup_angel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ... and Valvrave, ... no androids though..., 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Conception 2: Children of the Seven Stars, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kenzen Robo Daimidaler, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Anal Sex, CEO!Levi, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Day 29 is heavily influenced by Gundams, Dogs, Domestic, Erwin being called Captain America, FBI!Levi, Hand Jobs, Hinted reincarnation, I'll be adding more tags as I do this, Immortal!Eren, Letters, Levi swears a lot, M/M, Maid Cafe, Mild Language, Model!Eren, Pet Names, Prince!Eren, Robots, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Underage Drinking, Video, assistant!Eren, barista!Eren, bodyguard!Levi, crossing!Eren, dad!Eren, delivery man!Eren, does it count as voyeurism if the other party knows about it?, dog trainer!Levi, driver!Levi, drunk!Eren, flirt!Eren... maybe, guitarist!Levi, hacker!Eren, hell... even the narration swears, high school!Eren, high school!Levi, history teacher!Eren, housewife!Eren... kinda, improper use of technology, kindergarten!Levi, noble!Levi, novelist!Levi, oh lookie: I'm actually tagging a person that's not Eren or Levi, photographer!Levi, pilot!Armin, pilot!Eren, pilot!Jean, pilot!Levi, president son!Eren, robots named after liquors, stalker!Eren... kinda?, swimming instructor!Levi, teacher!levi, traitor!Levi, vocalist!Jean, well... Eren swears too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 45,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of Levi x Eren oneshots based on a list of prompts my friend made for me. (Started last April 1 on my tumblr)</p><p>Updated regularly (hopefully)<br/>Each chapter has a minimum of 500 words.<br/>Mainly AU and happy endings (... probably...)<br/>Saturdays are Smut Challenges</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Bunny Related

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specifics for this chapter:  
> Setting: Modern AU  
> Summary: Eren gets cornered by four drunk old men and he gets saved by an unlikely person/thing/whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first posted these on my tumblr (angel-in-a-teecup.tumblr.com) and my friend pushed me to post them here so... tadah~
> 
> It's been a long time since I wrote fanfiction (and my first time writing AOT) so comments and suggestions are very much appreciated. (Of course, kudos will be very much loved)
> 
> Warning for all chapters: obviously unbeta'ed

  
"Just fuck off!" Eren shouted as he pulled his arm away. The hand holding his wrist did not falter and Eren had to stop himself from wincing when he felt the sweaty hand grip him tighter.

"Come on. I promise you'll have a nice time." The man currently holding his wrist said, his words slurring a bit due to the alcohol he probably consumed before going after Eren.

Eren glared at him and hissed, "And I promise you I'll break your arm if you don't let go of me now."

"Aaaww, sweetie pie has quite the mouth, doesn't he?" One of the drunk men currently surrounding him commented.

"They're the best." Eren had to back away when one of them tried to come near him. Not that he could back very far away since there was still the asshole holding his arm. He froze when he felt one of them sniff him as the drunk man commented, "The moment they stop resisting and start begging for more. It's the best."

Oh fuck it.

Screw Mikasa and her "Eren, don't get into any more fights. You'll keep making Mom worried."

Screw Armin and his "Just close your eyes, take deep breaths and count one to ten."

Screw Jean and his "I bet you a hundred bucks you'll end up in a fight this week."

Screw them all.

He's not going to just stand there and let drunk preverted old men sexually harrass him.

Eren raised his hand to a fist and-

"ARGH!" Eren froze when the man holding his hand was suddenly kicked on the stomach. He could only stare as his mysterious savior began kicking all of the other drunk men away from Eren with precised strikes that left them lying on the floor, grasping for breath.

Now, normally Eren would have a reaction ranging from "I didn't need your help, damn it!" to "Wow. That was awesome, man."

But not this time.

And that was because Eren was too stunned, trying to process the fact that he was saved by someone wearing a bunny suit.

A pink bunny suit to be more specific... 

And he was holding balloons on one hand too.

When did his sexual harrassment problem turned into something as ridiculous as this?

And the bunny was now looking at him...

Eren blinked and looked at his bunny savior (that sounded so weird in his head) with a mix of confusion and shyness as he said, "Uuummm... thank you...?"

Eren had to blink when he was suddenly presented with a yellow balloon. He took it, unsure of what else to do. Once Eren took the balloon from his bunny savior, his savior clad in fluffy pink armor turned and ran away from him. 

Eren was too stunned to even know what the hell he should do.

All he could do was leave, the drunk perverts forgotten in his mind, and arrive home, holding the yellow balloon. 

When he got home, his mother looked at him for a moment and asked, "Where did you get the balloon, Eren?"

"My bunny savior gave it to me." Eren mechanically replied, not sure what else to say.

"Eh?"

Eren was pretty sure the confused look on his mother's face mirrored his own.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

"Oh, Levi~! Where have you been?" A person clad in a blue bunny suit asked the person clad in the pink bunny suit who was walking towards the blue bunny.

"None of your concern, shitty four-eyes." A pink bunny stopped right next to the blue bunny, "I don't care if this is some fucked up psychological experiment but I will strangle, maim and feed the remains of that damn professors to wild dogs if we fucking get less than a B for this shit."

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad." The blue bunny began giving out balloons to the adults passing by. Some took the balloon with confused expressions, others didn't pay them any attention and there were those who were just taking pictures of them, "I can see you missing one balloon. So who's the nice Samaritan who took your balloon?"

The pink bunny shrugged as he replied, "Some kid who was too pretty for his own good."

The blue bunny stopped dead and slowly turned its fluffy blue head towards the pink bunny, "You flirted with someone while wearing a bunny suit?!"

"Fuck no. I just happened to save him from getting gang banged by dirty old men." 

"... So... you're his knight in pink fluffy armor?" The amusement in the blue bunny's tone made the pink bunny want to strangle the blue bunny.

"Hange, just shut up and keep giving out the damn balloons." 

"Fine, fine, fine." The blue bunny began offering the remaining balloons once more.

They spent a few minutes in total silence before the blue bunny proclaimed, "We're going to find your pretty boy tomorrow, okay?"

"Why the hell would we do that?"

"Because he has to know who he's knight in pink fluffy armor is."

"Hange, I swear to God, I will use these balloons to strangle you if you don't stop calling me that."

"Fine, fine. Tomorrow, same time."

"Would it get you to shut up?"

"Yup!"

"Fine."

"Yes!!!"

It's not like he was really against the idea of seeing the amber eyed boy again anyway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was either this or a depressing idea of the Levi Squad taking care of a stray bunny while they were stationed in the abandoned castle and Eren finding out after Petra and the others died that the bunny was eaten by wolves while they were out. Yup. Didn't want to write that one...


	2. A Character should say "I need chocolate"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU   
> Summary: Levi and Eren are already living together as partners and Levi gets a phone call on his way home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:   
> 1) unbeta'ed  
> 2) Eren acting like a housewife (I have a thing for housewife/mommy!Eren... I blame the manga)

His phone rang just as he was about to leave the office. The picture showing on his phone told him who was calling and he accepted the call, placing it by his ear as he said, "I was about to call you. I'm on my wa-"

"I need chocolates." 

Levi had to take a moment to process the fact that his partner, sweet (that part was debatable) obedient (oh, so deliciously so) college student Eren Yeager, had just bluntly told him what he wanted in a very demanding "I won't take no for an answer" kind of way.

Sure, Eren could be a shitty brat (and he thinks that with adoration) but he rarely demands things... 

Unless they were having sex and Levi would be teasing him.

But there was nothing sexy or arousing in the demand he just heard. 

It was just... a demand...

"Levi, are you still there?"

"Yeah." Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose as he replied, "So... chocolate?"

"Yeah. One of those chocolate blocks you use for baking and stuff. There's a store that sells baking stuff on Trost St. You're about to leave, right?"

"Yeah." Levi sighed and grabbed his briefcase, "I'll get some on my way home. How many blocks do you need?"

"Just one."

"One block of chocolate-" Levi did not miss the interested and amused look Erwin and Hange were giving him. Bastards. At least his subordinates were kind enough to try and fake not listening. The black haired man paid no attention to them and continued, "I'll see you soon then."

"Thanks, Levi. Love you."

"Me too." Levi replied, not really comfortable declaring his love for a man fifteen years younger than him in front of his co-workers (and boss). The phone went dead, indicating his partner had ended the call, and Levi put his phone back to the breast pocket of his shirt. 

"Soooo... is there something you want to tell us, Levi?" Hange's teasing tone made Levi want to flip the table over the nosy woman.

"Yes, Levi. Has Eren been having cravings?" Erwin's amused tone only made things worse.

"Oooohhh, should we be making plans for a baby shower?" 

Levi didn't even bother to give them a reply and walked out of the office. The last thing he heard was Erwin and Hange thinking of baby names.

And his underlings were going along with it, saying various baby names with varying results ('Leren'? Seriously, Petra? 'Leren'?)

Sometimes, Levi wondered why he was friends with them...

 

\----------------------------------------

 

The moment he opened the door to their apartment, he was suddenly embraced by his partner who gave him an enthusiastic "Welcome home!"

"I'm... home?" Levi was unsure on how to proceed considering the younger man rarely waited for him right by the door. The reason for the sudden change of habit finally became clear when Eren pretty much yanked the plastic Levi was holding.

"Yes! Thank you!" Eren kissed his cheek gratefully and happily skipped towards the kitchen, leaving Levi dumbfounded by the door, absolutely unsure on what the hell was going on.

Eren poked his head out of the kitchen door and said, "Dinner will be finished by the time you're done taking a bath. I've already prepared the bathtub and your change of clothes is on the sink."

"Then... I'll go take a bath." Levi announced, still unsure on what was happening. Eren went back to the kitchen and Levi went to the bathroom.

After a very relaxing bath, Levi went towards the dining room. The table was already made and Eren was just about to place the main course of the table when he walked in. Eren grinned at him and announced, "Food's ready."

"Curry?" Levi asked, recognizing the smell.

"Yup." Eren placed a cup of rice on Levi's plate as he said, "Come on. Let's eat."

Levi sat on his sit, the chair facing Eren's sit, and placed curry over his rice. He began eating his food, noticing that the curry was tastier than usual. He looked at Eren and realized that the younger man was staring at him nervously. Eren gave a shy grin as he asked, "How is it?"

Levi looked at the curry then back at Eren then back at the curry again. He looked around and realized that there was something missing.

"Eren..."

"Yes?"

"Did you put chocolate in the curry?"

"Yup." Eren's grin grew bigger and more child-like, "Mikasa told me putting chocolate in would make the flavor richer. It's better, right?"

Levi looked at the food currently on his plate. Levi nodded and replied, "Yeah. It's good."

Everything Eren made for him is good... but he wasn't going to say something that sappy out loud.

... except chicken soup. Levi has no idea how the young man can screw up something simple as chicken soup but he could. Levi swore the chicken soup made him sicker than he already was the first (and only time) he ate Eren's chicken soup.

Levi turned his head back towards Eren and asked, "Did you use the entire block?"

"Nope. Still have more than half left." The grin Eren gave him went straight to his crotch as the younger man leaned forward and whispered, "I can think... of other ways to make use of it."

Well now... that was one use of chocolate Levi definitely knows about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I have never eaten/made curry with chocolate, I do hear they are delicious. I shall try when I find the time.


	3. The Problem of the Last Thing You Watched Is Their Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Conception 2: Children of the Seven Stars (AU... ish?)  
> Summary: Eren is the only male student able to 'give birth' to Star Children and Levi is one of the best Disciples who needs stronger Star Children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much knew I was screwed when I read that today's challenge was this and the last thing I watched was a playthrough of Conception 2: Children of the Seven Stars demo. I just went "fuck... how the hell do I make this Levi x Eren without making Eren a girl... screw it. Going AU..."
> 
> Warning: 
> 
> 1) as usual unbeta'ed   
> 2) I have yet to play Conception 2 demo (but I am planning on buying the game when it gets released later this month) so if I screwed up things here, uuummm... sorry?   
> 3) might cause awkwardness because of one specific line XD

 

"For the last time, I am not going to give birth to one of your ponies so stop harassing me, Horse-face!" Eren shouted, trying to get away from Jean.

"Oh come on, you suicidal bastard!" Eren twitched at the nickname. Just because he fights monsters alone without any other Disciplines with him does not mean he had a death wish. He may be a Star 'Maiden' (and he definitely does not enjoy calling himself a 'maiden' but it's not like there were any other male students who can give birth to Star Children like him) but he can kick monster ass just fine.

"Your stats are freaking high. Any Star Child you give birth to is going to be incredible!" Jean continued, trying to catch up with his classmate. Jean grabbed Eren's wrist as he shouted, "Come on, man!"

Eren turned to face Jean, giving him the most menacing glare he could do but Jean did not falter. He looked straight at Eren's eyes and shouted, "Give birth to my child, Eren!"

Eren could not help the blush that appeared on his face at Jean's pleas. He could see some of the other students looking at them curiously, already knowing who Eren was. Eren seriously wanted to hit Jean on the face. Maybe it'll help him look less like a horse...

"Eren." Eren immediately turned to where his name was called.

"Sir Levi!" Eren shouted when he realized who had called him. Levi (last name unknown) was their senior and is considered to be the best Disciple their academy has.  

Levi paid no attention to Jean (who had frozen on the spot, unsure on how to react next to the strongest Disciple) and only acknowledged Eren with a cool commanding tone, "Come with me."

The older man did not wait for Eren's reply and began walking away. Eren ran to catch up with him and did not even bother to stop when Jean yell out his name, "EREN!"

"No means no, Jean! Go ask Mikasa!" 

_'If you have a death wish...'_ but Eren wasn't going to say that last part out loud.

The amber eyed boy managed catch up with his senior and they began walking side by side in silent. Eren wondered why the usually anti-social third year student had suddenly called him personally. Their usual interactions would be the times they were both in the sparring area. Levi would always silently start a spar with Eren (which always ended with Eren on the ground and Levi pointing his practice sword on Eren's neck).

Now that Eren thought about it, Levi always picked him for a sparring partner. He had never seen the older man sparring with anyone else.

Levi finally stopped and it took a second for Eren to realize where they were. They were in the ritual area of the church, the very same area where Star Maidens give birth to Star Children. Eren's eyes widened and he could only look at his sparring partner as he asked, "No way. Are you kidding me?"

Levi turned to look at him and crossed his arms. His face remained expressionless as he explained, "You're the perfect candidate for the Star Child I need."

"If it's about stats, Mikasa's-"

"Ackerman's stats are impressive but we don't get along." Levi rolled his eyes as he added, "We'll probably try and kill each other before she gives birth to a Star Child."

Eren had to agree. Mikasa always seemed ready to kill Levi every time she hears his name. (what Eren did not realize is that she always hears Levi's name from Eren.)

Levi took a step forward towards Eren and he said, "There's no one else."

Eren's entire body froze when Levi grabbed his wrist in a firm but surprisingly gentle manner, "Even if there was anyone else, I only want you."

"I-I-"

"Eren." Levi pulled him closer, their faces just inches apart. Eren had to bend a little but that didn't even occur to him, being entirely focused on Levi as the older man ordered, "Give birth to my child, Eren."   

Eren knew he had no way out of his current predicament. And, even if he could, he wouldn't. Here was Levi, the strongest Disciple, asking him to give birth to his Star Child. He had experienced first hand how strong Levi was during their sparring sessions. It was a great honor to be asked and, if he was to give birth to any Star Child, Levi was definitely someone he was willing to do such a thing for but...

Eren looked at the ground and whispered, "I'm... nervous..."

"Don't worry." Levi moved his hand so that it intertwined with Eren's. He took out a Matryoshka from his pocket and offered it to Eren. The younger man took it. The design was unlike any Matryoshka he has seen before and that fact made him more nervous. 

This was a special Matryoshka. 

He must not screw this up. 

Levi placed his forehead against Eren's forehead and whispered, "Relax. You'll do just fine."

Eren simply nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting his energy flow towards the Matryoshka in his hand. He could feel Levi's energy flowing towards him as well, together with his thoughts.  Both of their energy passed by Eren towards the Matryoshka.

Eren was not new to the Classmating process but doing it with Levi was... intense...

He could clearly feel Levi's hatred for the monsters plaguing their world, a hatred Eren shared. He could feel Levi's desire for a stronger Star Child and he truly did believe Eren could give him the strongest Star Child. Yet there was still the feeling of gentleness that Eren could hardly believe. Levi wanted him to trust him, wanted him to place his trust on him.

And Eren did.     

Eren did not understand it but he did trust Levi.

Eren did not have time to ponder why he trusted Levi because the Matryoshka cracked. Eren placed the Matryoshka on the floor. It cracked for a few seconds before the Star Child finally broke free. The Star Child was a boy with dark brown hair just like Eren. He jumped off the remaining Matryoshka, fully clad with a shield and a sword. He went immediately towards Eren, grinning at him as he said, "Mommy!"

Eren didn't bother correcting the Star Child and simply let the boy hug him, making him take a few steps back. His hand felt cold when Levi let go off him but he did not say anything, too focused on the boy currently hugging him. Eren noticed that the Star Child's eyes were grey, just like Levi. 

This was their Star Child.

Eren wondered if he would be the strongest Star Child Levi could ever had, if he could fulfill Levi's need. 

Eren hoped so.

"Let's go." Levi suddenly said, cutting off Eren's internal monologue. It took a moment before Eren realized that Levi was talking to him.  

"Go where?" Eren asked as their (it just occured to Eren how weird that sounded even in his head) child tugged him by the fabric of his shirt.

Levi rolled his eyes and answered with annoyance in his tone, "To the labyrinth, where else?"

"You want me to come with you to the labyrinth?" Eren tried to clarified, not believing that someone as strong as Levi was asking (more like ordering but that was not the point) him to come with him to the labyrinths.

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you, you shitty brat." Levi tapped the shoulder of their Star Child and the Star Child immediately went towards Levi, hugging him. Levi simply patted the child's head twice as he explained, "Star Children perform better if both of their parents are there. This kid's new so it'll be better if you're there as well."

"Oh." 

That made sense.  Eren nodded, "Okay. I'll join you."

"Good." Levi pushed the Star Child away gently and the boy went towards Eren. He grabbed the amber boy's hand and gave him a childish grin that Eren could not help but return. Levi turned around and began walking out of the room. Eren and their Star Child followed, holding hands. When they were outside the room, Levi added, "Besides, it'll be better if we get our shit together as soon as possible."

"Eh?"

Levi turned to look at Eren, a smirk gracing his face, as he said, "The sooner we work in sync perfectly, the better team we'll be with our Star Children."

"Child... ren? As in plural?" 

"Of course." Leviplaced a hand on Eren's cheek. His smirk grew when he noticed Eren's cheeks turning red and he continued, "You'll be giving birth to more Star Children for us."

'Us'... Levi was talking about both of them.

"I'll be counting on you, Eren."  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was... kinda awkward... XD (I actually kinda want to write more of this 'verse. Maybe after I play the real game... maybe... XD)


	4. hacker!Eren and Levi is the guy who caught him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU
> 
> Summary: Eren is a hacker and Levi was the FBI agent who had the misfortune of catching him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: as usual unbeta'ed

"You're fucking with me, right?" Levi asked, staring at his boss with narrowed murderous eyes.

"No, Levi. I am not fucking with you." Erwin didn't bother to look at Levi as he looked at the screen of his office pc, "He's the best." 

"And he's a shitty brat." 

"He can catch this 'ape'." 

"I don't care if he can fucking find Elvis by hacking CCTV cameras." Levi hissed, glaring at Erwin, "I refuse to be his babysitter." 

"It's one of his conditions, Levi." Erwin reasoned, finally looking at his subordinate, "Other criminals would ask for a lot more. He just wants you to accompany him the entire time he's out."

Before Levi could even say more, Erwin reminded him in a serious tone, "This is an order, Levi." 

Levi growled and glared at Erwin but kept quiet. 

He turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind him. 

 

......... 

He had to admit. When he heard he was babysitting Eren Yeager, mostly known as the 'Rouge' in the hacking community, he didn't expect the younger man to be quiet and cooperative. He was waiting for a verbal fight between the two of them but other than Eren's "it's nice to see you again, sir", they never had any conversation. Levi tapped the rim of his cup and glanced at the younger man next to him. He was wearing an off white long sleeve shirt and off white pants. His brown locks was as messy as Levi had seen when he caught the younger hacker and his amber eyes still had the same fascinating glow they always seem to have when he's in front of a computer screen. Other than the sound of his fingers quickly tapping the keyboard and the clanging sound of the handcuffs around the hacker's wrists, the younger man was quiet. 

"Why did you become a hacker, anyway?" Levi asked, mostly out of boredom (and he was not going to admit that the young hacker interested him).

His fingers stopped tapping the keyboard for a moment before they moved once more in a more slower pace as the young hacker asked, "How about we play a game, sir?" 

"You're here to hack, shitty brat." Levi immediately hissed, glaring at the younger man. 

Eren stopped tapping the keyboard and turned to look at him. He propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his palm as he said, "I'm just waiting for the results now."

"Results?" 

"Some people enjoy the thrill of doing everything in person." Eren shrugged as he continued, "I'm the type of person who enjoys just siting back and letting my programs do the dirty work."

"So you see, sir." Levi really hated hearing Eren call him 'sir', "I'm free now." 

"Then I can take you back to your cell." 

"Not really. I made a program so I'm the one who can understand what these-" Eren pointed that the screen which was still running lines of codes, "-would mean in a heartbeat. I'm sure you can crack it soon enough but time is of an essence, isn't that right?"

Levi glared at Eren's smug smirk. Eren chuckled and turned his attention back to the screen, tapping the side of the laptop he was using lightly as he said, "I was bored. School was boring and my parents were too busy with their work. Your turn. Why did you become an agent?" 

"Because I enjoy putting scums like you behind bars." Levi replied. He was annoyed by Eren's actions but he also know that the young hacker next to him is probably the one who has the highest possibility of capturing the hacker going back the alias 'Ape'. Levi turned his attention towards his cup, the coffee was already cold, as he asked, "What was your first accomplishment?" 

"I ranked second in a local mixed martial arts competition when I was nine." Eren replied. He grinned when Levi turned his head to glare at him. He didn't flinch when he asked, "What's your favorite color?" 

"Green." Levi immediately replied. He noticed the amused look in Eren's face but did not comment on it and he asked, "What's your first hacking accomplishment?" 

"Hacking to my parent's work schedule so they have a free day to go to my competition." There was a hint of sadness underneath his cool tone. Eren stared at the screen as he asked, "Favorite drink?" 

"Scotch." Levi replied, suddenly having a craving for a glass. He shook his head and asked instead, "Did they go?" 

"Nope." Eren tapped the side of his laptop once more as he elaborated, "They made other plans that day, forgetting about it entirely. Girlfriend?" 

"None." Levi sipped his coffee, grimacing when he remembered that it was already cold. He set the cup down and pushed it away as he asked, "What did you do then?" 

"Went to the competition, used up all by anger and stress to beat up my opponents and won second place..." Eren recalled before asking with a grin, "Boyfriend?" 

"None." Levi noticed Eren's grin growing bigger and he asked, "What?" 

Eren raised an eyebrow and Levi glared as he said, "That's not my fucking question, brat." 

Eren leaned towards Levi and replied with a cocky grin, "Then I don't have to answer it." 

Levi growled and leaned away from Eren as he asked, "Fine. Why are you grinning like an idiot?" 

"Because you didn't say you only date girls." Eren answered, leaning away from Levi to look at the screen, "My turn. Will you go out with me?" 

"You're in jail." Levi immediately retorted. 

"Juvi." Eren corrected in a slightly absentminded manner. 

"What?" Levi couldn't help but look at the young hacker. Eren was tapping quickly on the keyboard when Levi said, "You're twenty." 

Eren shrugged and corrected, "Fifteen actually. I just hacked a few sites to make me twenty." 

"But-" 

"Times up, sir." Eren looked at Levi and announced, "Ape is in the building."

Levi immediately stood, his hand resting on his gun holder as he asked, "You sure?"

"The programs I was running?" Levi gave him a nod as he continued to look around as his way of saying he understand what Eren was talking about, "They were a program that checks where the hacks came from, a program that hacks records with visuals of the places during the time of the hacks and a face recognition program. And twenty minutes ago, a man with the same visual features-"

"Are you trying to tell me you know how the Ape looks like?" 

"Like a hairy old geezer just like his name." Eren replied and waved his hand, "That's not the point. He's here. In this very building and who knows-" 

The lights suddenly went off, leaving the light coming from the screen of Eren's PC the only light left. Eren looked at the screen and began typing furiously as he explained, "He's hacking the building." 

"Can you stop him?" 

"Yeah. Just, keep watch or something." Eren ordered in an absentminded manner. 

Levi took out his phone and noticed that there was a 'no service' notice. "Fuck." 

"He hacked the telecommunication network around here." Eren informed him, not bothering to look up from his screen, "I can try and get it away from his control but I can only do one at a time. If I try to do both, he might use it as an opening to do something worse." 

Eren stopped typing and looked at Levi, "Which one should I do?" 

"The building. I have a radio." Levi explained and Eren grinned. 

"Old man." Eren commented and Levi sent him a glare that only lasted for one second. Levi continued to look around, searching for any hints that someone or something was inside the room with them. 

"You didn't answer my other question, sir." Eren reminded him while typing.

Levi rolled his eyes and said in an off handed manner, "I'll think about it, brat." 

Eren grinned and said, "I still have one more question." 

Eren turned his head to look at Levi and asked, "Can I kiss you, sir?" 

Levi turned to look at the grinning hacker and replied, "Help me catch this monkey and I'll give you the best kiss you'll ever have." 

"Deal." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am ending it here because, apparently, I am evil. XD
> 
> In other notes, who's excited for tomorrow's smut? I shall try my best. XD


	5. Video Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU  
> Summary: Levi has been away on a business trip for days now when he received an email from Eren with a video attached to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> 1\. As usual, unbeta'ed  
> 2\. Uuummm... a toy is involved?  
> 3\. Does this count as Eren being a slut? XD
> 
> Does this count as video sex? I seriously don't know... anyway, you guys can think of this a separate Modern AU or set in the same verse as Challenge 2(the chocolate one)

The video was sent to his personal laptop yesterday night. Normally, Levi would have paid no attention to the video file but it was from Eren. The time difference between them was too far apart and Levi did not want the poor college student to suffer (not that he'll say it out loud) from lack of sleep. He had spent the entire night downloading the video file with the hotel's wifi but he didn't have time to watch till it was already late due to their asshole clients taking too much time making up their damn minds. So here he was, irritated and tired, sitting on the couch with the laptop on the table. He clicked the video player's play button and waited for the video to start.

The video showed a t-shirt that Levi remembered to be one of Eren's favorites (the one that said "let's kill all the titans!!!" which was a line from a game Eren played). The t-shirt moved back and Levi realized that it had been Eren clicking the record button. He finally saw Eren sit on the couch, wearing the game t-shirt and boxer shorts. Eren grinned sheepishly as he greeted, "Hey, Levi. So... not being able to talk to you for days sucks." 

Levi snorted at that. 

"And I thought this video would be better than an email." Eren rubbed te back of his neck, a habit he does whenever he was nervous. Eren looked at the laptop's camera and whispered, "I miss you." 

Eren sighed and continued,"And I know you can't do anything about it. I mean, well, it's work and all that. I'm being, as you like to call it, a shitty brat by being selfish but..." 

Eren placed his hands on his lap as he said softly, "I just... miss you." 

"I miss your cleaning-" Eren immediately began panicking as he added, "Not that I've been making a mess or anything! I just..." 

Eren rubbed his cheek as he explained, "I miss hearing you clean." 

"I miss waking up to the smell of your coffee." 

"I miss hearing you open the door when you get home." 

"I miss eating dinner with you." 

"I miss your kisses." The last one was said with a breathy tone that made Levi freeze on his sit. 

"I miss how you would pull me closer when we kiss, how your hands would be moving up and down my back..." Eren's hands began gripping the fabric of his shirt, pulling it slowly up as he continued, "You'd bite and suck my neck while pushing me down. The bed, the couch, the floor, it doesn't matter where we'd be, you'd have me on my back before I can do anything else." 

Eren began rubbing his crotch with his right hand while he reached something with his left hand as he continued, "You'd take me hard and fast, leave me breathless and begging for more like a slut." 

Eren grabbed a bottle from out of the camera focus and placed it next to him. He began taking off his boxer shorts as he said, "But you know what I like?" 

Levi can think of a lot of kinky things his young lover likes. 

"It's when you just sit there and watch." Eren whispered in a low deep voice. He threw his boxers off and turned around. He knelt on the couch, his back turned towards the camera. He turned his head to the side so he was still facing the camera and grabbed the bottle. He spread his legs apart and coated his fingers with the liquid from the bottle. 

Lube... Levi's head supplied his lust filled brain. 

Eren used his other hand to grab onto the couch as he slipped one finger inside him, moaning as he continued, "You'd always prepare so slow, so careful... ahhh..." 

Eren began thrusting the finger in and out of him as he continued, "I would beg for more and you'll go even slower, you bastard." 

"But then you'd add another finger- ahh!" Eren moaned as he added a finger, stretching himself as he continued, "And it feels so fucking good. I'd be squirming and, aahh, panting... fuck..." 

Eren's fingers began thrusting faster as he continued, "You'd fuck me with your fingers a-a-ah-and I can just come b-b-but...." 

Eren moaned loudly when he added a third finger, gripping the couch tightly as he stuttered, "I hated it. Fuck, I want your cock, Levi! I w-w-want to come with your cock inside me." 

Eren stopped thrusting and took ouhis fingers from his ass, staring at the camera with lust filled eyes. His cheeks were flush, his mouth open and he was breathing deeply. He turned around and reached out of the camera focus as he continued in a tired vice, "I would always beg for your cock. Beg for you to fuck me, fill me..." 

"Mark me." Eren moaned those final words as he showed a dildo. He licked it once before asking in a teasing manner, "Remember this? You gave this to me, told me it was based on your own dick." 

Eren coated the dildo with lube as he continued, "I've been using it every night since you left. It's really similar to you but..." 

Eren placed the dildo on a stand before he knelt on the couch and positioned the dildo between his leg as he confessed, "It doesn't compare to you." 

"Aah!" Eren moaned loudly when he dropped to the dildo, taking it all in one go. He tried to relax, adjusting to the feel of having something inside him as he described, "You're so much hotter, so much fucking better." 

Eren placed his hands on the back of thee couch and lifted himself up before pushing down once more, groaning as he threw his head back, "Oh god, Levi!" 

Eren began riding the dildo as he continued, "I love! Riding! You! Oh, shit!" 

Eren moaned as he felt pleasure rock his entire body. His movements were fast and erratic, moaning each time he pushed down. His eyes were closed as he said, each word coming out each time he pushes down, "I! Love! How! You! Stare! At! Me! As! I! Ride! Your! Cock!" 

"Fuck, Levi! Levi!" Eren began screaming his lover's name as he began losing himself to the pleasure. He began to tease his cock with one hand while his other hand gripped the couch tightly. He began moving his hand to match the fast and rough rhythm he used to fuck himself to the dildo. 

"I'm coming, fuck! I'm coming!"  Eren lifted his body so that only the tip was inside him before pushing down hard. He bit his bottom lip and threw his head back as he came. Eren tried to regain his breathing for a moment before he lifted himself up once more. He grabbed the dildo and placed it next to him as he sat down, still naked from the waist down. 

He looked at the camera and groaned, "Shit. I promise I'll clean this mess." 

Eren gave a weak chuckle as he commented, "I just came in front of a laptop and my first thought is the fucking mess I made. This is totally your fault, old man." 

Eren knelt on the floor and rested his chin on the table. He stared at the camera and grinned as he said, "Take care of yourself there, okay? I really do miss you and not just because the only things going in my ass are our... toys." 

Eren coyly smiled as he added, "I can't wait to see you again so get your sexy ass back here as soon as possible, 'kay? Love you, my dirty old man." 

The screen turned black, indicating the video was over. Levi stared at the black screen for a few seconds before he turned his attention to the buldge in his pants. 

God damn it. 

He was finishing this shit tomorrow, even if it meant breaking his clients' arms (figuratively speaking... hopefully).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I hope that was... okay? I'm gonna hide in the corner now.


	6. Going on a Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Canon  
> Summary: Humanity has won over the Titans and is now exploring the world for a few years now. Levi is a reluctant hermit (known as Humanity's Strongest, one of humanity's heroes) that got dragged by Hange to a land of ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! 20 kudos! Yeeeyyyy!!! Thank you to all who gave kudos, bookmarked this and left a comment~!! They make me happy~!
> 
> Warning:  
> 1) unbeta'ed  
> 2) uuummm... lots of Levi monologues?  
> 3) might give you feels...
> 
> I swear this has a happy ending...

"Next time you want to go on a trip to a place called a land of ice, don't you fucking dare drag me into it." Levi hissed as he tried to keep his balance while walking in the snow that was already knee deep.

 

In front of him, Hange laughed, making Levi want to strangle her. Hange turned to look at him with a grin as she said, "Come on, Levi~! Just a bit more!!!"

 

Levi swears Hange would be the death of him.

 

He managed to survive man-eating giants.

 

He managed to survive the final battle between humanity and the ape king.

 

He managed to survive the bloody civil war that came after that just because the aristocrats were fucking assholes.

 

But here he was, Humanity's Strongest, dragging his half-frozen body to wherever the hell his four-eyes friend (Levi was heavily debating on that term) was planning to go.

 

"I swear to whatever the fuck is listening, if I die here, I will haunt your sorry ass and kill you myself." Levi threatened, rubbing his arms to try and get warmer.

 

"That wouldn't be so bad, right? Dying while exploring the world?" Hange asked, a sad smile appearing on her face.

 

"There is nothing good about dying." Levi hissed, glaring at Hange.

 

Hange turned away from Levi and began walking once more. He barely heard her voice say softly, "Sorry."

 

Levi didn't bother to reply to her, too busy trying not to remember the people who had to die so that humanity could survive.

 

The countless troops who had died, the countless innocent civilians who couldn't be saved, the past members of his squad...

 

He supposed he should consider it a miracle his last squad only had one casualty during the final battle.

 

Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer became part of the territory expansion program. They were even planning to get married next spring. Sasha had asked if he could be the one to walk her to the aisle. Levi had agreed after they had threatened to stay with him and eat all his food.

 

Historia Reiss became the final queen of the monarchy, helping the transition from monarchy to democracy. She has remained single and childless.

 

Jean Kristein became part of the newly constructed government as Erwin's right-hand man. Erwin had been training him to be his successor.

 

Armin Arlert became a well-known explorer and recorder of the outside world. His books always sold out every time he releases a new one. Levi always gets a copy in his mail, obviously from the blond.

 

Mikasa Ackerman became an explorer as well, following and protecting Armin while exploring the world. Levi still gets the occasional short letters from her, telling him what they had witnessed.

 

Eren Yeager...

 

Levi closed his eyes as he remembered the young man (he wasn't a boy, he couldn't afford to be a boy anymore) that had messy dark brown hair and amber eyes which glowed in determination.

 

Eren Yeager became known as the Savior, the Titan that gave up his life for the sake of humanity.

 

What a bitter joke that was.

 

Humanity feared Eren up till the end and here they were, praising his title (always 'Savior', 'Our Savior Eren', it was never 'Eren') and singing songs of his bravery and valor.

 

They didn't even know how Eren loved drinking tea with a lot of milk. They didn't even know how Eren didn't believe in ghosts but always gets scared whenever Connie and Jean (Eld and Oluo before) would tell stories during night time, just before lights out. They didn't even know how Eren would order his entire squad to clean the house everyday and would get upset if he see even just one speck of dust (and maybe Levi felt a bit proud over that). They didn't know how Eren always had nightmares after they had failed to capture Annie the first time. They didn't know how Eren would always press his head on Levi's chest during the middle of the night and hold him tight, letting the older man's heartbeat lure him to a nightmare-free sleep.

 

They didn't know the young man Eren Yeager. The amber eyed young man who could not remain a child and held the fate of humanity in his shoulders. They praise the Savior, a courageous and beautiful hero who gave his life for humanity, not the hot-headed loud brat who wanted to avenge his mother's death and see the world afterwards.

 

Levi hated them for it.

  

And Levi hated himself for not being there to save Eren, to hold him one last time, to talk to him one last time.

 

He had to learn of Eren's death from Armin, holding Eren's battered mantle in his shaking blood-stained hands.

 

There was no body. Titans leave no bodies.

 

The mantle was all Levi had left of the young man who became the second-in-command of his squad, of the young man who became his...

 

His what?

 

His confidant?

 

His friend?

 

His lover?

 

There were many words to describe what Eren was to him. Erwin had called him 'the one you would never be able to let go'. Hange had called him 'the love of your life'. Historia had called him 'the one you treasured the most'. Mikasa had called him 'the one who gave you a reason to not die'. Jean had called him 'your wife, sir! I'm sorry, sir! Please don't hit me, sir!'

 

Whatever title they might paste on his relationship with Eren, it just wouldn't be enough. No words was enough to describe how important Eren was to him.

  

Eren was...

 

"We're here!!!" Hange exclaimed so loudly it stopped Levi's train of thoughts. Here turned out to be a small cabin, obviously a work in progress. It looked very old, as if it had been created years ago when Titans have yet feasted upon humanity. There were noticeable rework and patchwork, around a few years old, if Levi had to guess.

 

Levi looked at Hange and asked, "You guys have a cabin prepared in this place out of fucking nowhere?"

 

"Nope." Hange gave him an enigmatic grin, "Only Erwin, Armin, Mikasa and I know of this place."

 

Four people...?

 

Why did Hange specify those four?

 

Levi noticed light coming from inside. Hange opened the door and stepped to the side. She looked at Levi and said, "People would be sad to know that their hero, Humanity's Strongest, died while exploring the world."

 

"What the fuck are you talking about, Hange?"

 

"Of course, our troops will be sad as well. But there will be one thing that we would all be happy knowing..." Hange's smile was happy as she continued, "That Humanity's Strongest is now with the one he loves the most."

 

"Hange, you're not making sense! Are you planning to fucking kil-"

 

"Sir?"

 

Levi froze at the voice that called his attention. It's been years since he heard that voice. It has haunted him every night but Levi knew it was all a dream, sometimes a nightmare he knows he deserves, other times a sweet dream he wishes never to wake up from.

 

But this wasn't a dream...

 

He was really there, standing on the hallway, surprise clearly etched on his face as he stared at Levi and Hange with slacked jaw and widened eyes.

 

His dark brown hair was longer, reminding Levi of his Titan form. His eyes were still the same amber colored Levi remembered. He took a step forward, tears forming in his eyes as he called out once more, "Sir, it's really you, right?"

 

It was him.

 

Was Hange correct?

 

Did he fucking die in the middle of nowhere?

 

"Sir..." Tears were falling from his amber colored eyes as he took another step forward towards them, "Levi..."

 

His name on his lips (fuck, how long has he heard his voice call him by his name?) was all the reason he need to run inside. He grabbed the younger man and pulled him close, holding him as tightly as he could.

 

He was warm. He was as warm as Levi remembered.

 

He still smelled like the tea he always made for Levi.

 

He still returned Levi's embrace by clutching unto the fabric of his shirt. He still presses the side of his face on Levi's chest, his ears listening to the older man's heartbeat.

 

"You're here. You're really here." Levi heard him say.

 

"Yeah..." Levi rested his face on the top of his head as he mumbled, "I'm here now."

 

That's when everything clicked.

 

Armin and Mikasa's silence over how Eren had died.

 

Erwin's insistent giving of warm jackets and clothing each time he visited, all of which Hange had packed when she dragged Levi out of his house.

 

Hange's words...

 

Humanity's Strongest has to die.

 

Let them cry over who they think he is.

 

Let them glorify him and forget he was just a grumpy old man who enjoyed the tea a shitty brat made him, who made crude jokes and insults anyone and...

 

... who can now live happily with Eren Yeager for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line made me smile. Fuck, I'm turning into a sap. XD


	7. Setting is the characters are in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU/Reincarnation AU  
> Summary: Levi is an archaeologist that specializes in the Titan Era. He remembers his past life as Humanity’s Strongest, Lance Corporal Levi. Eren is an eighteen years old high school student who started dating Levi. This is a short conversation in a park concerning pet names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 37 kudos, yeeeeeyyyyy!!! You guys are awesome!
> 
> Not going to lie, the whole Levi being an archaeologist with memories of his past life has been an idea of mine for a while now. Well, the idea I have also included wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff. This is pure fluff though… I think…? Oh! Still unbeta'ed and the translations for the German/French words are below in the end notes.

 

Eren’s didn’t have classes today so he met with Levi during the older man’s lunch break. They had managed to get a quick lunch in a restaurant near Levi's work (Levi had paid for everything, threatening to beat Eren up if he doesn't agree). The sky was cloudy and the breeze was cool so they decided to sit on the one of the benches in the local park just near the family restaurant they usually go to during night time as they wait for Levi’s break to be over. 

They were sitting close to one another, their shoulders already touching as they sipped their beverage (coffee for the old man, soda for the brat). The silence between them was comfortable and nostalgic for Levi. It reminded him of those times where he and Eren would keep quiet, drinking tea, in his office. But that was from a life long ago when they had been fighting for their lives every day and those small quiet moments were so hard to come by and short.

Now, they could make those moments last without a care on the world.

“So…” 

Of course, the brat just had to ruin the silence…

“I was talking to my friends about… us…” 

Levi had to raise an eyebrow at the hesitant, shy tone Eren used. He looked at his companion and placed his hand on the back of the bench as he asked, “Oh? Talking about boys while braiding your hair and shit?”

“It’s nothing like that!” Eren immediately said, blushing cutely as he stared at the older man. He gripped his soda can tightly and explained, “We were just talking about relationship and stuff and then horse-face had to go and talk about pet names and all that shit and then they started asking me because I’m the only one in a serious relationship and then-“

“Eren.” The amber eyed young man immediately stopped talking when Levi raised his hand right to his face as he ordered, “Breathe.”

Eren took deep breaths and Levi smirked as he asked, “So what about pet names?”

“That’s right!” Eren looked at Levi and asked, “Should we also call each other by pet names?”

Levi raised both of his eyebrows at the question and asked back, “Like what?”

Eren shrugged and suggested, “I don’t know. Sweetie?”

“You want me to call you sweetie?” Levi gave his younger companion an amused smirk.

Eren immediately shook his head and chuckled, “Hell no. That feels so freaky.”

“Then do you want to call me ‘sweetie’?” Levi asked, chuckling as he added, “I’d rather you don’t. I’m not really sweet.”

“Definitely not.” Eren grinned and leaned towards Levi as he suggested, “Maybe we can just make our pet names for each other ‘shitty brat’ and ‘old man’.”

“If you think being called a shitty brat is an affectionate nickname then you’re more screwed up than I thought.” Levi commented lightly. He chuckled when Eren punched his shoulder lightly.

“Okay then, old man.” Eren emphasized to his last two words before he continued, “How about you think of a pet name to call me?”

Levi looked at Eren for a moment and smiled softly. He caressed Eren’s cheek with the back of his hand as he replied, “Schatzi.”

Eren blushed as he recognized the word. Levi had said it without any accents and it made Eren both embarrassed and happy hearing his native tongue from the older man’s lips. Eren still frowned as he commented, “Little treasure? I’m not little, Levi.”

Levi’s smile turned into an amused smirk as he countered, “You will always be a brat to me and that means you’re ‘little’.”

Eren groaned and rested his head to Levi’s shoulder as he whined, “Can’t you pick a French one instead?”

Levi scoffed and replied, “Schatzi sounds nicer than Tresor.”

“Does it have to mean ‘little treasure’?” Eren asked, looking at Levi with innocent curious amber colored eyes.

Levi rested his face on Eren’s hair as he mumbled, “Because the world is a big place and we’re all so small in comparison…”

_‘… but you will always be the one I treasure the most.’_

But Levi could not say that out loud.

Because Eren did not remember…

And Levi would rather it stayed that way. Eren was a happy (still hot-blooded) normal young man who has dubious taste in men (the fact that he’s dating Levi was all the evidence Levi needed). He deserved to remain happy and carefree.

The burden of their past life should be Levi’s alone.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Eren’s chuckle made Levi’s lips curve into a smile. He would never say it out loud (he has a reputation to uphold) but he always loved hearing Eren’s laughter.

Eren moved his head to look at Levi, causing the older man’s forehead to rest on his forehead instead. Eren looked at Levi’s steel grey eyes as he asked, “How about me? What should I call you?”

Levi stared at Eren’s eyes as he whispered, “My name.”

“Eh?”

“I don’t need any pet names from you, Eren.” Levi pulled the younger man closer as he whispered, “Just call me by my name.”

“But-“

**__“Good morning, corporal!”_ _ **

**_“Yes, sir!”_ **

**_"Thank you for everything, Sir Levi. Please... live..."_ **

He didn’t want Eren to call him by anything else. He had spent his past life as ‘Corporal’ and ‘Sir’. This time…

“You’re only allowed to call me by my name.” Levi ordered, causing Eren to blush at the sudden dominating stance the older man was showing. Levi whispered his next words, “Understand, Schatzi?”

“F-Fine…” Eren turned his eyes away as he whispered, “Levi.”

Levi smirked as he said, “Not bad.”

Before Eren could say anything, Levi captured his lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

There was no need to hurry.

They have all the time in the world now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ………………… well, that was fluffier than I expected. Oops? 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Schatzi – German for ‘little treasure’  
> Tresor – French for ‘treasure’ 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment to tell me what you liked or ask me anything. I usually reply to all comments as soon as I can.


	8. Kindergarten AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU/Kindergarten AU  
> Summary: Eren (15 years old) is the neighbor of Levi (5 years old). Levi’s parents are usually busy so it’s up to Eren to pick Levi up after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 47 kudos?! You guys are awesome!!!

“Oh, good afternoon, Eren.” 

Eren gave the kind kindergarten teacher a small smile as he greeted back, “Good afternoon, Ms. Ral. I’m here to pick up Levi?”

“Of course.” Petra Ral, the teacher of K2-Wings, nodded and escorted Eren towards Levi’s classroom. When they got to the room, Eren saw there were still children waiting for their parents or guardians to pick them up.

The one who noticed them first was a brown haired girl with glasses. She jumped off her sit, knocking the blocks she had been playing to the ground. She ran towards them and shouted, “EREN!!!”

Eren chuckled as the girl tackled him, hugging him tightly. He patted her head and greeted, “Hey, Hange. Still waiting for your mommy?”

“Uh-huh!” Hange replied with a grin. She pulled on Eren’s shirt as she said, “Play with me, Eren! Let’s play!”

Eren gave the energetic girl an apologetic smile. He patted the brown haired girl’s head as he said, “Sorry, Hange. Levi and I have to get home as soon as possible today. Maybe next time, okay?”

“Mmkay…” Hange nodded, pouting slightly. She turned around and skipped towards the two boys by the corner, shouting, “Leeevvviiii! Eren’s here!!”

Eren followed the hyper girl and found his neighbor’s child sitting by the corner with his best friend. Levi’s best friend, a blond boy called Erwin Smith, grabbed Eren’s hand and pulled. Eren sat next to Erwin and the boy leaned towards Eren’s ear, covering Eren's ear and his mouth with one hand as he whispered, “Levi got in a fight but he didn’t do anything wrong. Please don’t be mad at him.”

“Hey, Erwin!” Levi shouted, grabbing Eren’s hand and pulling the high school student away from his best friend as he shouted, “Don’t tell him that!”

Eren turned to look at their teacher. Petra smiled sadly at him and said, “Levi got into a fight with another student during lunch but we were able to stop them before any of them got hurt badly.”

Eren stood and gently grabbed Levi’s hand. He rubbed the back of his neck as he asked, “Will aunt have to come to school?”

“Oh no. It wasn’t anything serious and they both said sorry.” Petra smiled sweetly as she added, “And the mother of the other boy understood the situation. There’s no need to set up a meeting.”

“Oh, good.” Eren nodded and turned to face Levi. He grinned as he asked, “Isn’t that good, Levi?”

Levi turned his head away and remained silent. Eren chuckled and let go of Levi’s hand. He patted the black haired boy’s head and said, “Let’s go home, okay? Go grab your stuff.”

Levi nodded and walked towards his sit. He grabbed his bag and put it on. He walked towards Eren and grabbed his hand. Eren smiled at the boy before turning his attention back towards the boy’s teacher, “Well then… we’ll be going, Ms. Ral.”

“Okay.” Petra nodded and waved at Levi, “See you tomorrow, Levi.”

“See you tomorrow, Ms. Ral.” Levi replied in a monotone voice. Petra simply chuckled at the lack of emotion and watched the two leave the classroom.

Their walk home was silent for the first two minutes. It was only after they were a bit away from Levi’s school that Eren disturbed their comfortable silence with a question, “So who’s the idiot who picked a fight with you?”

Levi narrowed his eyes as he growled, “Nile from Unicorn.”

Eren grinned as he asked, “Did you get a good punch?”

“I made him cry.” Levi replied proudly. The amber eyed young man laughed loudly. Levi couldn’t help but smile as well. He tugged Eren’s hand and commented, “You’re an awful adult. You’re supposed to be mad at me.”

Eren rolled his eyes and countered, “I’m fifteen. I’m not an adult yet. If you want someone to be mad at you, go get Mikasa.”

Levi frowned at the mention of Eren's older sister and replied, “I don’t like her.”

Eren grinned at him and commented, “You don’t like a lot of people.”

“I like you.” Levi said, tugging Eren’s hand once more.

Eren smiled at Levi and replied, “I like you too, Levi.”

“When I grow up, I’m going to marry you, Eren.” Levi proclaimed seriously.

Eren chuckled and humored the five years old boy, “Okay. Then I’ll do my best to be the best husband for you, Levi.”

“Wife.” The boy corrected.

“Eh?”

“You’re going to be my wife, Eren.” Levi clarified.

Eren grinned and nodded, “Fine. I’ll be your wife, Levi.”

“I promise I’ll make you happy, Eren.”

“Looking forward to it, Levi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah… ummm… well… I have no excuse… I just thought it would be interesting if Levi was the younger one for once XD


	9. Levi is Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Canon
> 
> Summary: Levi is sick which leaves Eren to make sure their new squad members don’t burn the cabin down… well... that was suppose to be the idea anyway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 57 kudos!!! I can't express how much I love you guys! Oh! And thank you to all of those who comments and bookmarked this as well. ^w^
> 
> Seriously, do I have to say that this is unbeta'ed still? I love mommy!Eren so... yeaaahhhh... I just wanted an excuse to write about Eren ordering the rest of the new Levi Squad...

 

“God damn it, Jean! I told you to make your bed!” Eren shouted, hitting Jean with the mop he was holding.

“Fuck! Yeager! Did you really have to hit me with that dirty mop?!” Jean shouted back, glaring at his fellow squad member.

Eren glared back, his glare more murderous than Jean's, as he hissed, “Make your bed or I’ll get Mikasa to restrain you and dump this dirty water down your throat.”

Jean gulped, knowing that Eren was 100% serious with his threat. He didn't want to experience Eren's punishment like what happened to Sasha and Connie. Sasha was so traumatized that she no longer stealed any more food and Connie still salutes at Eren whenever the brown haired young man calls him. He groaned and raised his hands in a surrendering form ashe said, "Fine! Fine! I'm gonna make my bed. You're worse than my mother, Yeager."

"Whatever, Kirstein. Make your bed in five minutes or you're not getting any lunch!" Eren warned before walking out of the room.

"Screw you, you suicidal bastard!" Jean shouted angrily but began making the bed as fast and neatly as he can.

Eren didn't have time to fire off a reply because Armin called his attention from outside the window in the kitchen, "Eren!"

Eren walked towards the window and smiled at Armin and Sasha, "Hey, guys. How was it?"

Sasha grinned and showed him the basket she was holding as she said excitedly, "Please look at this, Eren! We got a lot!"

Armin nodded and replied, "We managed to get the roots and leaves you drew for us and we also picked some herbs that Sasha recommended."

Sasha showed Eren a few pieces of leaves and informed him, "If we dry these, crush them and rub them on meat, it'll taste so much better!"

Eren hummed and nodded as he replied, "Okay then. Sasha, go get Mikasa and go hunting. Connie said he saw some wild rabbits yesterday. If we're lucky, we can try those herbs on them tonight or tomorrow."

Sasha's eyes sparkled with excitement at the prospect of eating meat. She nodded and pushed the basket to Armin. She was pretty much jumping like a hyper nine years old as she asked permission, "Can I call Mikasa now? Please?"

Eren chuckled and nodded as he recalled, "Mikasa's probably by the well. She said she was going to get more water. Help her with that then you guys can go hunting."

"Yes, sir!" Sasha saluted at Eren and ran towards the back of the cabin where the well was located. 

Eren and Armin watched the overly excited young woman go before turning their attention back at each other. Eren grabbed a few roots from the basket and instructed, "Get Historia and sort the rest. You know which ones are for medicinal purpose and which ones are for cooking, right?"

Armin nodded and smiled at Eren, "Yup. I still have your sketches if I need a reminder, anyway."

"I'm gonna go boil these." Eren was about to turn around but remembered, "Oh yeah. Better start with the herb Sasha was talking about. They'll probably be able to get some today with the way Sasha is pretty much drooling at the idea of it."

Armin chuckled and nodded, "Yes, sir."

Eren rolled his eyes and ordered, "Stop that. I'm just a member of the Levi Squad like you guys."

Armin raised an eyebrow and asked with amusement evident in his tone, "Are you sure about that, sir?"

Eren frowned and walked towards the stove which was just beside the window. Armin leaned to the window, resting his arms on the window as he stared at his childhood friend. Eren filled a kettle with water and dropped the roots inside. He placed the kettle on the stove before grabbing pieces of logs to make a fire as he replied, "Yeah.  I mean, sure, I've been in this squad longer than you guys but it's not like Corporal treats me any differently."

"Oh, come on, Eren. That's a lie and you know it." Armin countered, resting his chin on the palm of one of his hands as he reminded his friend, "Corporal always goes to you first, he leaves it to you to delegate tasks among us, he always tells you what he wants done while he's out and..."

Armin grinned as he added, "You always sleep in his room."

Eren's face turned as red as the fire he just made as he shouted, "ARMIN!"

Armin chuckled and clarified, "I'm not saying that he's playing favorites though. Quite frankly, I think he gives you more responsibilities than any of us and I'm more than happy that he's grilling you and not me." 

His blond childhood friend continued, "Plus, none of us are judging you or anything. To be honest, we're happy that you and the Corporal are together."

"Oh god, stop talking, Armin." Eren pleaded, not wanting to hear why his fellow squad members were happy that he was having a relationship with their leader.

"You should have seen how he was the week you left with Squad Leader Hange." Armin shuddered at the recollection, "We were all so scared that he was going to skin us alive if we even do one thing wrong."

"Oh come on, Armin." Eren raised an eyebrow and commented, "Corporal is not that bad."

"If he's with you." Armin added and pulled away. He waved at Eren as he said, "Anyway, I'm going to go find Historia and dry some herb. I'll see you later..."

Armin grinned as he said, "Vice Corporal Eren."

Armin giggled and ran away as Eren shouted, "Don't call me that!"

"I think mommy Eren suits you more." He heard Connie comment and turned his head to glare at the young man who just entered the room. Connie immediately saluted and shouted, "Sorry, sir! It was a joke, sir!"

Eren rolled his eyes and went back to the stove where the kettle was happily whistling that annoying ear-hurting sound. He didn't bother to look at Connie as he said, "You don't have to act so afraid of me each time I glare at you, Connie."

Connie walked towards him and stopped next to him, staring at the kettle as he replied, "Can't help it, man. The last time you glared at me, you punished me and I'm still traumatized by that."

"You built a pillow fort in the fucking living room, threw pillows at everyone and sent feathers and shit flying everywhere!" Eren reminded him as he poured the content of the kettle to a tea kettle.

"And I'm really sorry for that!" Connie replied with a sheepish grin. He leaned forward and asked, "Sooo... what is that?"

"It's a medicinal herb that my father always gives me whenever I'm sick when I was a kid." Eren replied before he remembered, "Oh, yeah. We're almost out of logs."

Connie saluted once more and replied, "Then I shall go make more, sir!"

Eren frowned and asked, "You're doing this to screw with me, aren't you?"

Connie grinned as he replied, "Oh, absolutely."

Eren sighed and placed the tea kettle on a tray together with a cup placed on top of a coaster. He didn't bother to look at Connie as he said, "Take Jean with you. Go check the perimeter first then make more logs."

"Yes, sir!"  Connie shouted and ran off, probabaly to go look for Jean. 

Eren sighed tiredly and grabbed the tray. He walked out of the kitchen and began walking towards their leader's room (and Eren's unofficial room). Eren knocked on the door before opening it, not bothering to wait for a reply. He placed the tray on the table and walked towards the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled the covers off, just enough to show Levi's head. Levi groaned and tried to pry the covers away from Eren and Eren smiled as he said gently, "Please get up, Corporal."

"I don't have to fucking do anything." Levi growled, his voice hoarse as he pressed his face against the pillow.

Eren tried to comfort the sick man as he pulled the covers off him, "I know you feel like you're dying-"

"At the moment,  I feel like killing you right now." Levi mumbled against the pillow which only made Eren laugh.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but, if you want to get better, you have to drink this." Eren said softly, caressing Levi's hair. 

Levi turned his head to look at Eren and asked, "That's going to taste like shit, isn't it?"

"Worse." Eren replied with a grin.

Levi groaned but began to sit up. Eren positioned the pillow to rest on the headboard so that Levi can rest his back against it. Levi silently leaned back and watched Eren as the younger man filled the cup with the liquid inside the tea kettle. Eren offered the cup to his commanding officer who glared at it as if it was a titan he needed to cut down as soon as possible. Eren sighed and moved closer to Levi. He placed the cup by the older man's lips and asked, "Please drink, sir. I promise you'll feel better afterwards."

Levi frowned but took the cup. He closed his eyes and drank the entire content in one swing. Eren couldn't help but laugh at the look of disgust currently on his commanding officer's face. Levi pushed the cup towards Eren and commented, "Fuck, that's disgusting."

"Worse than shit, right?" Eren asked, reminding Levi of his previous question.

Levi covered his mouth and said, "I can still taste it."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll go get you something to cover the tas- mmhm!" Eren's words were cut off when Levi suddenly pulled him by the shirt and covered the younger man's lips with his own.

Levi licked Eren's bottom lip and the  brown haired young man closed his eyes as he parted his lips. He dropped the cup on the table and wrapped his arms around the black haired man loosely, letting Levi invade his mouth with his tongue. Eren moaned as he felt Levi's tongue explore his mouth, licking and sucking as if he was trying to devour him. His mind could barely register the bitter taste of the medicine as Levi pushed him down. Eren groaned as Levi pulled away, a smirk decorating his face as he commented, "Taste like honey."

Eren chuckled and pulled Levi closer, wrapping his legs around the older man's waist as he explained, "I had honey on my bread today."

"That shit's expensive." Levi commented before he began sucking Eren's neck.

Eren gasped and turned his head to the side to give Levi more access as he replied, "Sasha knows, ah, how to extract- fuck! Sir Levi, stop!"

Eren tried to push Levi away as he reminded his commanding officer, "You're sick. You have to get some- Ah!"

Eren instinctively closed his eyes as Levi began rubbing against him. Levi chuckled at the sight of Eren panting underneath him. Levi began kissing Eren's neck as he replied, "I feel better already."

"The medicine's not going to work that fast, sir." Eren groaned as he placed his hands on Levi's hair, gripping the black locks and tugging it lightly, "You'll make me sick too."

"Then we'll be sick together." Levi retorted before kissing Eren on the lips once more. Eren moaned at the kiss, using his legs to push Levi closer.

Eren pulled away, nibbling Levi's bottom lip lightly as he mumbled, "That was kinda romantic."

Levi didn't bother to reply to that and he pulled hard. Eren yelped when their positions were reversed, with Levi laying on the bed while Eren was stradding him. Levi gave him a smug smirk as he said, "I'm sick so you'll have to do all the work today, Eren."

Eren blushed at the implications of Levi's words. Levi patted Eren's thigh once before ordering, "Now then. Let me see you fuck yourself to my cock."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .............. yes, I am ending it here because it's not supposed to be a smut challenge. I was aiming for fluff but then it became... this... XD (I blame the coffee I drank)


	10. The Story is Based on the 5th Song in your playlist (Shuffle On)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Gentle Hands -English Version- by Mitani Tomoyo  
> Setting: Canon Verse/Reincarnation AU/Modern AU  
> Summary: Eren refuses to believe Levi was a traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the 'proper' version of my tumblr post [here](http://angel-in-a-teecup.tumblr.com/post/82033051770/if-levi-was-a-traitor).  
> Lyrics for the song can be found [here](http://www.dothackers.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=9950).  
> ... not sure if I got this one right. I'm just happy the shuffle didn't pick a more difficult song... XD
> 
> Warning: 
> 
> 1) Major character death (but it's a reincarnation au so forgive me?)  
> 2) Eren cries a lot in this one  
> 3) Levi is a silent bastard  
> 4) Still unbeta'ed

 

 

He couldn't believe it. No matter what they say, even if it was Armin who he always trusted or Erwin who he would gladly obey if it meant they will win over the titans, he still refused to believe that Levi would betray him.

There was no way Levi could be an enemy. He refused to believe that Levi had betrayed them.

He can't.

After everything that had happened, after he found out he was a titan, after he had seen his fellow Special Operations Squad die right in front of him, Levi was the only one he could hold on to, the only one he could show all of his weaknesses, all of his doubts, all of his pain...

No matter how many times he failed, how weak he is, Levi would still be there for him, keeping him grounded with his blunt words yet comforting him as well.

He still remembered how Levi had held his hand one night. He had woken from a frightening nightmare, feeling the gentle warmth of Levi's hand over his. His commanding officer let him cry on his shoulder, never once letting go of his hand.

He still remembered how Levi had held his hand during their first time together. The older man was gentle, almost as if he thought Eren was fragile, that he would break. He had to tell the older man to be rougher, to go faster, and Levi complied to his demands. They broke the bed but all they could do was laugh afterwards, his hands still holding Eren's own gently.

That's why...

"Why?!" He screamed, tears falling from his amber colored eyes as he stared at the black haired man currently aiming a gun at him. He stepped forward, not paying attention to his friends' shouting to stay back. His voice cracked as he asked once more, "Why?"

"Please tell me, Sir Levi!!" He demanded, rage overriding the pain he felt as he glared at the older man with tear filled eyes.

He remained silent, simply staring at Eren.

"Corporal!" Eren shouted, taking another step forward. He could reach out to him now but his hands refuse to move. All he could do was stare at him as he whispered, "Why?"

Then he heard the loud sound of someone pulling the trigger of the gun. His eyes widened when he felt someone embrace him.

No...

Cover him...

His legs buckled against the added weight in his arms and he knelt on the ground, cradling the one who had covered him. He could barely register the movement around him, too focused on the man in his arms.

"Corporal!!" He screamed. 

Why? Why did he had to cover for him?!

"Why...?" Eren whispered, tears falling freely from his eyes as he stared at the man lying limp in his arms, breathing heavily and staring at him.

He felt a warm hand gently caressed his cheek, wiping a tear away. Eren grabbed his hand and pressed it against his cheek. His hand was still warm, he was still here.

"This is... my final order, Eren..."

"No, no, no, no." Eren shook his head as he begged, "Please don't say anything else. You're going to fine, sir."

Lies...

Blood had spread through his clothes, dirtying his military uniform.

No one was bothering to take him away from Eren to treat his wound because it was already futile.

No one tried to get close to them because they knew the young titan shifter was the only one he needed in his last moments.

His hand was getting colder.

"No matter what happens..." Eren felt as if his heart had stopped when he saw the small sad smile appearing on his face. His voice was barely a whisper, as if it was so hard for him to talk, "... survive."

"Understand, brat?" Eren could only nod as the tears continue to fall from his eyes. Levi's eyes began to close as he mumbled, "Good... Eren, I..."

His hand was cold.

Eren's entire mind froze and he screamed, he wailed and he held the cold body as tightly as he could. They had to drag him away from the body, had to sedate him to make him stop...

He never forgot.

Years have passed, humanity had won and he had died. He was reborn and he grew up as a normal boy with a loving stay-at-home mother and a well respected doctor father. 

But he never forgot.

He always dreamt of that gentle warm hand growing cold against his cheek. He dreamt of the pain that came after that, of the never endless darkness he drown in as he fought against titans and humans alike. He dreamt of the road with no return, of how he slowly lost his humanity in exchange for the power he needed to crush everyone and everything that desired their demise. He dreamt of the pain and loneliness, of how each passing day ate their soul and their humanity. It was a fight against the titans and the humans who suppressed their freedom.

He fought out of hatred and pain, to quench the thirst for revenge.

Revenge for the mother the titans took away from him...

Revenge for the man the humans killed in front of him...

It was a never endless pain and suffering...

That's why he hated sleeping. He would always wake up in the middle of the night, drowning in the darkness, crying and sweating. He always felt sleepy but he feared sleeping the most. The idea of sleeping made him sick.

But his body still needed it. That's why he could fall asleep anywhere... the bus, the train...

That's why...

"You fucking idiot!" His eyes flew open when he heard the voice. He noticed the train pass by and realized he had started to doze off while waiting for the train.

He could have died...

But someone saved him...

He turned his head and faced his savior. Unshed tears began to fill his eyes as he recognized the man in front of him.

His hand was as firm and as gentle as he remembered.

It was as warm as he remembered.

He smiled and let the tears fall, noticing the confused slightly alarmed expression on the older man's face.

_'I still believed that you will return to me.'_

"Thank you..." He managed to choke out the words as he smiled.

_'... for making it true...'_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuhhh... yeah... ending it here.  
> ............ I'm so sorry...


	11. Maid Cafe AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU - High School
> 
> Summary: The school festival is on and one of the main attraction is Class 2 - C's 'interesting' maid cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> 1 still unbeta'ed  
> 2 Eren in a maid outfit heavily influenced by their military uniform

 

"Welcome home, master!" Levi couldn't help but stare at the blond maid that had greeted him and Hange as they reached the entrance of Class 2-C's classroom turned maid cafe.

"Ooohh~!" Hange instantly cooed over the nervous blond, grinning like the mad woman that she was, and inspected his maid outfit, "Crossdressing maid cafes are not that rare but you make such a cute maid, Armin. Oooohhh, are you wearing pantie-" 

"Please stop, Ms. Hange!" Armin begged, trying to stop Hange's hands from lifting his skirt. 

Levi smacked Hange on the back of her head and growled, "That's sexual harrassment, shitty four-eyes." 

"Oh come on, Levi." Hange whined, rubbing the back of her head as she asked, "Don't tell me you don't think Armin looks good in a maid outfit?" 

Levi rolled his eyes and retorted, "Arlert already looks like a girl. Of course, he'll look good in a maid outfit." 

"Uuummm..." Armin looked at the two of them unsurely, knowing how his science teacher and history teacher can go on arguing with each other without a care in the world. Armin smiled nervously at them and asked, "T-table for two?" 

"Yup! Oh! And-" Hange leaned towards Armin and whispered in his ear. 

The blond student giggle and nodded. He smiled sweetly at Hange and said, "Understood, mistress. We're here to please." 

Levi glared at Hange and warned, "Hange, if you're planning to do something stupid, I will throw out all the crap you have in the science lab." 

"I swear you'll love it, Levi. Now come on!" Hange began pushing Levi inside. 

"Welcome home, master!" A chorus of male voices greeted them. 

The other male students of Class 2-C definitely had different reactions to wearing a maid outfit. 

Bertolt looked like he wanted to go to a corner and dig his own grave. 

Reiner was grinning like an idiot who was simply enjoying what was happening. 

Jean looked like he was just waiting for the right chance to run away. 

Connie was as energetic as usual but there was a hint of embarrassment in his actions. The long blonde princess curl wig made him look ridiculous though. 

Marco was smiling as friendly as usual and was more than happy to chat up with the other customers. 

Thomas was forcing a smile as he led them to their table. He placed the menu in front of them and said, "Your maid will be with you in a second." 

Thomas hurriedly left, obviously uncomfortable being near his teachers while wearing a maid outfit, not that Levi could blame him. He reached for the menu but growled when Hange snatched it from him. The crazy science teacher grinned at him and announced, "I'll order for you." 

"I refuse." Levi immediately replied, knowing Hange well enough to know that the glasses wearing woman was planning something. 

"You'll love it. I promise." Hange said with a grin which only made Levi glare at her. 

Before he could fire back a retort, a forced calmed voice announced, "Thank you for picking me, Master. I promise I will do my best to be of service to you." 

Levi had to turn to his right to see the owner of the voice. Standing on his right (Hange's left) was Eren Yeager dressed in the same maid outfit as every male student in Class 2-C. The maid outfit was colored tan and composed of four sets. The first was a simple white dress that ended two inches above the knee. Over it was a tan military-type bolero with puffed sleeves and a belt that goes over the chest. There was an emblem of a pair of overlapping wings at the back, one white while the other was blue. Then there was the puffed skirt that ends just above the knees with white frills in the end and a big blue and white ribbon at the back. The skirt was a corset-type on the torso area, a crisscrossing white ribbon at the middle and crisscrossing blue ribbons at each side. To complete the maid look, a black frilly apron was wrapped around his waist. He wore white stockings underneath knee-high dark brown boots. On Eren's head was a white headband with frills at the end and blue ribbons on each side. He also wore a blue ribbon as a choker to hide his Adam's apple. 

Fuck. 

Eren Yeager was not a boy one can easily mistake for a girl. He was cute, yes, mainly due to his unusual amber colored eyes and youthful boyish charm. (And, no, Levi was not a creepy pedophile who likes pretty boys, he just... sees Eren's charm) 

So how the hell can he look so god damn good in a fucking maid outfit? 

"I'll be having a Collosal ice tea while your favorite history teacher here will be having an 'Aaahh Ice Cream'." Hange ordered, grinning as she noticed her student's cheeks becoming red. 

"Tha-that's-" Eren stuttered, not noticing his childhood friend walking towards them, holding a tray. 

"1 Collosal Titan and 1 'Aaahh Ice Cream'!" Armin happily announced, placing a tall glass filled with ice tea on Hange's side of the table and three scoops of ice cream (1 chocolate, 1 vanilla and 1 rocky road) in a cute boat-shaped cup on the middle. The ice creams were glazed with caramel and sprinkled with rice crispies. There was a cherry on top of the ice cream in the middle. Eren turned to look at Armin with a face that seemed to say 'why the hell are you betraying me, you bastard?!' and Armin countered it with a face that seemed to say 'because I'm your best friend and I know this is what you want' as the smaller boy placed his hands on the brown haired young man's shoulders and pushed him to sit on the chair on Levi's right. Eren's cheeks were so red it was a bit funny (but no one was laughing because they were all too invested on what was going to happen next) and Armin grinned at him, patting his shoulder once before happily skipping away. 

Eren gulped and grabbed the spoon, knowing he no longer had any way out because he wasn't a coward (and maye he did want to spend some time with his history teacher... maybe...). He scooped some vanilla ice cream and offered the spoon to Levi as he stuttered, "P-p-please say 'a-a-aahh', M-m-master." 

Levi's eyes widened as he stared at the young maid in front of him. Eren's hands were shaking as he forced out the words, "P-P-Please, Ma-master. S-s-say 'aaahh'." 

Levi opened his mouth and ate the ice cream offered to him, too stunned to think of any other valid reaction to being affectionately fed by a cute maid. 

Then he heard that sound... Eren and Levi turned their heads towards the science teacher currently with them. Levi's expression was murderous while Eren looked like a frightened deer ready to bolt out. Levi slowly stood as he hissed, "Did you just take a fucking picture, you disgusting shitty four-eyes?" 

Hange grinned triumphantly as she waved her phone while teasing in a sing-song voice, "Maybe~" 

Hange laughed and ran out of the classroom as fast as her feet could carry her, Levi hot on her trail as he shouted, "Get back here, you fucking four eyes!!!" 

Eren could only hit his head on the table and groan, praying that his history teacher catches his mischievous science teacher and delete the picture. 

 

... Levi did catch up with Hange and deleted the picture but not before sending the picture to his email... not that he'll admit doing that to anyone. 

... and maybe there were a lot of stolen shots of Eren wearing that damn maid outfit in his phone, all in one password protected folder... but no one will ever know... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa obviously have more pics than Levi. XD


	12. Heartbroken and Drunk Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Canon  
> Summary: Eren confesses to Levi who rejected him so he went and got drunk with Jean…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 81 kudos?!! I fucking love you guys!! Special thanks to those who commented as well. I love hearing from you guys~  
> Warning:  
> 1 Still unbeta’ed  
> 2 This is set around the part where the new Levi Squad is hiding in a cabin so Eren’s not yet legal… so… yeah…  
> 3 Eren is apparently a mature brat in this one…  
> 4 Lots of cursing… but what else is new?  
> 5 Might give feelz…?

"And what were you expecting? That Corporal Levi's going to go 'oh, yes, I love you too'?" Jean snorted before he drank from the bottle they managed to purchase secretly last time Connie and Armin went out to buy some provisions. Jean raised an eyebrow at Eren as he said, "Come on, man. Of course he's going to reject you."

 

Eren did not bother to reply to that and simply grabbed the bottle in Jean's hand. He threw his head back as he drank, making Jean shout at him, "Hey, slow down, man! You're gonna get yourself sick."

 

Eren offered the bottle back as he mumbled with unfocused eyes, "Imma monster with healin' capa-capa-capabi-whatever! I'm fine."

 

"Holy shit, Yeager. If you're gonna be a depressing drunk, I'm never going to drink with you again." Jean took a gulp before adding with annoyance laced in his voice, "You fucking drank half of the bottle, you asshole."

 

Eren scoffed and waved his hand in a dismissing manner as he replied, "We 'ave three more."

 

"Two, dumbass." Jean corrected as he leaned back, "You finished one by yourself."

 

Jean looked at his drinking partner with worried eyes as he asked, "Dude, you sure you're okay? You've probably finished around 2 liters by yourself."

 

Eren waved his hand once more and replied in a drowsy tone, "Imma fine..."

 

Jean rolled and complained, "Great. Now, you're sleepy. I'm seriously never going to drink with you again."

 

Jean placed the bottle on the floor and stood. He patted his fellow squad member on the shoulder as he said, "Come on, man. Go sleep in your own room."

 

Eren raised his hands towards Jean and ordered in a sleepy and childish tone, "Carry me."

 

"No fucking way, you idiot." Jean immediately refused.

 

Eren pouted and leaned on the wall, closing his eyes as he mumbled, "Night, Horsey."

 

"Are you serious? You can't sleep here!!!" Jean hissed as he crouched in front of Eren, "If Corporal sees you, he's gonna kill you."

 

Jean stared at his brown haired companion for a moment before asking, "You're fucking asleep, aren't you?"

 

As if to answer him, Eren slid off the wall and dropped to the floor. Jean groaned and stared at the sleeping man for a few seconds.

 

"I hate you, you suicidal bastard." Jean growled as he picked the sleeping man. He positioned Eren on his back, his arms wrapped loosely on Jean's shoulders. Jean grumbled as he stood while holding Eren in a piggyback position.

 

He was walking towards Eren's room when he heard someone's voice call his attention, "Oi."

 

 

 

Fucking shit!

 

Jean slowly turned, wishing that the voice did not belong to-

 

"Good evening, Corporal."

 

Of course it just had to belong to the person Jean did not want to bump into the most.

 

He fucking blames Eren.

 

\----------------

 

_"I'm in love with you, sir."_

_His face remained emotionless as he stared at Eren. Eren could hear the roaring beat of his heart as he waited for the reply of his commanding officer. Eren felt his heart stop when the black haired man asked coldly, "And?"_

_"Eh?" Eren managed to choke out that one sound, confused at what his commanding officer meant by that question._

_The older man glared at his subordinate as he asked, "Were you expecting me to feel the same way?"_

_"Well... I-" Eren did not know what he should say._

_His commanding officer sighed and turned his chair so that he was no longer facing Eren before saying in a dismissing tone, "Return to your duties, Eren."_

_"But-"_

_"Now." Eren flinched at how that one word was growled at him._

_Eren stared at the floor as he answered, "Yes, sir."_

_Eren left the room as fast as his legs could carry him and ran towards the back of the cabin, knowing no one was there at the moment. He covered his mouth as tears fell from his eyes. Eren tried to muffle the sounds coming from his mouth as he leaned to the wall, slowly dropping to the ground._

_It had always been a possibility but that did not stop the tears from falling as the truth slowly choked Eren._

_He had been rejected..._

_... by the man he loves..._

 

\-----------------

 

Eren groaned as he opened his eyes, sighing as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. His head was killing him but the ache in his chest was more painful.

 

Not even 2 liters worth of alcohol seemed to have an effect.

 

“You finally awake, you shitty brat.” Eren froze at the sound of his commanding officer’s voice. He turned his head to the side and saw Levi sitting on a chair next to the bed, arms crossed as he glared at the amber eyed boy. The moonlight being the only source of light in his room made the older man more frightening than before.

 

Eren groaned once more and sat as he mumbled, “Can you please just punish me tomorrow, sir?”

 

Levi scoffed and asked in an annoyed tone, “Do you think you have a fucking say on when and how I’m going to punish an idiot like you?”

 

Eren shook his head and got up the bed, wobbling slightly as he tried to maintain his balance. Eren rubbed his temple as he replied tiredly, wanting nothing more but to get a glass of water for his dry throat and go back to sleep, “No, sir. Just thought I would ask…”

 

Levi stood as well and grabbed Eren’s arm. He forced the younger man to look at him as he hissed, “Do you understand how stupid you’ve acted? Getting fucking drunk?! You’re still a minor-“

 

The feel of Levi’s hand on his arm only made the ache worse.

 

Eren pulled away from Levi and hissed back, “With all due respect, sir, age no longer matters now that we’re in the military. You didn’t get angry when I drank with Miss Petra and the others before so don’t go acting like you fucking care!”

 

It was a low blow, saying such cruel things when Eren knew that they weren’t true but his head felt like it was being ripped apart and Levi’s scolding was only making it worse.

 

“That was different! You didn’t get fucking wasted then!” Levi retorted, glaring at his subordinate as he hissed, “What if we had been attacked!? Do you think we have time to carry your drunken ass to safety?!”

 

Eren growled and backed away from Levi. He knew Levi was right but doesn’t stop him from being, as his commanding officer usually says, a shitty brat. He continued to glare at the black haired man as he said in a deadpan tone, “I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again. Now can we please have this conversation tomorrow morning instead of right now when it’s fucking late at night?”

 

“Do you think you have the right to ask for things, you shitty brat?” Levi growled, moving his hand to grab Eren once more.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Eren shouted, slapping Levi’s hand away. Eren turned away from Levi, not noticing how his actions had surprised the older man.

 

He couldn’t do this.

 

Not now…

 

Not yet…

 

Eren wrapped his arms around himself tightly as he pleaded, “Please just leave me alone for tonight, sir.”

 

“Is it because of what happened today?” Levi’s voice was calm and that only made Eren want to punch him on the face.

 

Eren dug his nails on his shoulders as he replied, “Yes.”

 

The pain kept him grounded, kept him from breaking in front of the source of his sorrow. He wouldn’t turn into a titan and, even if he did, what would be his goal?

 

To cry like a fucking baby?

 

Levi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he said, “You have to understand, Eren. I-“

 

He didn’t want to hear it.

 

“I do understand!” Eren shouted, closing his eyes as he said in a resigned tired tone, “I had confessed to you, knowing that you might reject me. I know that. I understand that you do not feel the same. I understand that I am acting very unprofessional and immature.”

 

Eren sighed and continued, “Nothing has to change between us, sir. Nothing will change between us. I just…”

 

Eren’s words became soft and filled with pain as he continued, “Please let me be sad tonight. Please let me cry and get this out of my system. Tomorrow, we can go on as commanding officer and subordinate. I will also accept any punishment you will have for me tomorrow. Just… leave me alone for tonight.”

 

“Eren…”

 

Eren heard him take a few steps towards him and begged softly, “Please don’t come near me.”

 

Eren opened his eyes and shook his head as he begged, “Please don’t touch me.”

 

His nails dug deeper as he continued, “Don’t comfort me.”

 

Eren closed his eyes once more as tears fell, whispering, “You’ll just make it harder for me to let go.”

 

Eren covered his face with one hand as he begged, “Just… leave… please…”

 

The silence that befell them was suffocating for Eren. It could have lasted for seconds, minutes or hours for all Eren knew.

 

“You piece of shit.” Levi growled and Eren’s eyes widened when he was suddenly turned around by a rough yank. Eren did not have time to say anything because a pair of warm lips crashed onto his.

 

He pulled away immediately, “Corpo-!”

 

Eren yelped when he was suddenly pushed to the bed, Levi crawling on top of him and pinning him to the bed. Levi glared at him as he said, “You want to get this out of your system? Fine. Let’s get this fucking thing out of our systems.”

 

Eren stared at Levi for a moment before he asked, “By fucking?”

 

“Yes. One night, Eren. That’s all this is.” Levi removed his jacket and threw it on the floor. He stared back and asked, “How drunk are you?”

 

Eren chuckled as he replied, “Drunk enough to actually say yes. Not drunk enough to not question the fact you just threw your jacket to the floor.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes and replied, “I know you just cleaned the floor today.”

 

Eren placed his hands by Levi’s chest and asked softly, “One night?”

 

“One night…” Levi repeated, earning a nod from Eren.

 

Eren placed his hand on the back of Levi’s neck and whispered, “Then hold me for one night and pretend you feel the same way.”

 

Levi’s eyes were unreadable as he replied, “Eren, I can’t-“

 

“No.” Eren shook his head, cutting whatever Levi was going to say. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling as he whispered, “Don’t. You said you’ll get this out of my system. Do it. Fuck me. Make me lose myself. Fill me with your cock and come inside me.”

 

Eren smiled sadly as he placed his hands on Levi’s cheeks, “And let me wake up alone with the fantastic dream that you had loved me for one night.”

 

“You make dirty talk depressing.” Levi commented which only made Eren chuckle. Levi captured his lips once more, muffling the rest of Eren’s chuckle. The younger man moaned and tilted his head slightly, opening his mouth and letting Levi dominate the kiss. Levi’s hands grabbed him by the waist as he deepened their kiss. Eren wrapped his arms loosely around Levi’s neck and moaned when the older man began trailing soft kisses towards his neck.

 

He felt Levi’s teeth and mumbled, “Don’t. No marks.”

 

Levi looked up and stared at Eren. The amber eyed young man smiled sadly and explained, “We don’t need anyone asking, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Levi placed a soft kiss on Eren’s neck as he mumbled, “No one needs to know… this little secret.”

 

Eren turned his head to the side and closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from falling.

 

He wanted Levi to mark, to show him that he belonged to him.

 

But that will not happen.

 

This was… Levi’s kindness…

 

One night…

 

One night of lies…

 

But Eren would take it. Let it be a lie. Eren wanted him…

 

… even if it was just one night…

 

Eren gripped Levi by the collar and pulled him up, crashing their lips together in a demanding kiss. He poured all of his pain, his sadness and his resignation into the kiss. Levi replied with the same ferocity, maybe even more but Eren wasn’t sure. He felt Levi’s hands pull his pants off and countered it by unbuttoning the older man’s shirt. He caressed Levi’s upper body, feeling the hard muscle against his palms. Levi pulled away and maneuvered Eren so that the younger man was lying comfortably on the bed, a pillow cushioning his head. Levi caressed Eren’s thigh as he whispered, “Lube?”

 

Eren grabbed the older man’s other hand and began sucking on his fingers, coating it with his saliva. Levi narrowed his eyes as he hissed, “Are you fucking serious?”

 

“Too drunk to care.” Eren whispered back and guided his commanding officer’s hand towards his entrance. He smiled softly as he reminded his commanding officer, “Titan, remember? I’ll heal.”

 

“It’ll still hurt, dumbass.” Levi hissed back and Eren chuckled.

 

“I’ve had my limbs cut off. It’ll be fine.” Eren pulled Levi closer and whispered, “Kiss me…”

 

“You’re a demanding drunk.” Levi commented but kissed Eren nevertheless. Eren moaned and closed his eyes. He groaned when he felt a finger enter him. Levi’s kiss became gentler and he let Eren get used to the feeling of something inside him.

 

Eren chuckled and pulled away from the kiss. He gave a cocky grin as he asked, “Would you move faster if I told you I’ve fucked myself with my fingers using my saliva alone a few times already?”

 

Levi groaned and hissed, “You horny bastard.”

 

Eren chuckled once more but gasped when Levi began moving his finger. He turned his head to the side and gripped the pillow behind his head tightly as he hissed, “Harder.”

 

Levi began trailing soft kisses from his neck to his chest as he inserted another finger, slowly scissoring Eren. The addition of another finger made Eren moan louder. He gasped when he felt Levi’s lips over his left nipple.

 

When did Levi remove his shirt?

 

Eren did not even have the time to ponder about that as he gasped, arching his back, as he felt Levi bite his nipple lightly before sucking it. Eren mewled as his nipple was assaulted with light bites and licks while his entrance was being stretched. He was not going to last if Levi continued with his teasing (or is it preparation?). Eren pulled his commanding officer up and kissed him once more. He pulled back and whispered, “I’m ready.”

 

“Eren-“

 

Eren shook his head and whispered, “Please. I want to come with you inside me.”

 

Levi growled and pressed their lips together once more in a brutal hungry kiss. Eren groaned as he felt Levi’s fingers leave him but moaned when he felt Levi’s cock brush against his entrance. Levi pulled away from their kiss and pulled Eren close as he ordered, “Bite down on my shoulder.”

 

“No mark-“

 

“Just shut up and bite down, you impatient little shit.” Levi hissed and Eren wrapped his arms tightly around Levi. He wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist and opened his mouth, letting it rest on Levi’s shoulder. He felt Levi push in and tears fell from his eyes as pain assaulted him. He tightened his hold on Levi and bit down, drowning the scream that threatened to fall from his lips. Levi hissed but continued to push forward until he was fully inside. He stopped and let the younger man get used to the feeling. The pain slowly subsided, leaving the weird feeling of having something inside him.

 

Maybe it was just Eren but feeling Levi inside him was pleasant as well…

 

He began licking the bite mark as an apology. The coppery taste of blood was nothing new to Eren but the fact that it was Levi’s blood made it… special…

 

Eren relaxed and whispered, “Please move.”

 

Levi nodded and pressed their lips together in a soft gentle kiss before he began thrusting into Eren slowly. The younger man groaned and pulled away from the kiss as he moaned, “Faster.”

 

Levi quickened the pace and staring at the moaning man underneath him. Eren closed his eyes and turned his head to the side as he moaned, “Harder.”

 

“Demanding fucking shit.” Levi hissed and began thrusting deeper, harder and faster. Levi smirked when he felt Eren tensed and he heard the younger man gasp. Levi adjusted their position and hit that spot once more, making Eren mewl as pleasure rocked his entire body. Levi ruthlessly hit Eren’s prostate with each thrust, causing the younger man to turn into a mess. After a few thrusts, Eren grabbed Levi’s arms and moaned, “I’m close! Fuck! I’m gonna-“

 

“Cum for me, Eren. Let me see you cum with my cock inside you.” Levi ordered, making Eren shiver at the lust-filled tone.

 

Eren threw his head back and moaned, “Corporal!”

 

Levi felt Eren squeeze down on him as he came. The sudden hot tightness around him made him come inside Eren, groaning as he kissed Eren. They both rode out their climax with a kiss that started out demanding and ended up slow and gentle.

 

Levi leaned back and pressed their forehead together as he whispered softly, “Eren…”

 

“I love you.” Eren whispered back, tears falling from his eyes. His voice was soft, almost as if he was afraid. Levi continued to stare at him with an unreadable expression and Eren placed his hands over Levi’s cheeks. He smiled at the man on top of him sadly and pleaded, “Please lie to me and tell me you feel the same way.”

 

Eren closed his eyes as he continued, “Just for one night, pretend you love me too.”

 

Levi kissed him softly and held him close before whispering, “I love you, Eren.”

 

Eren’s smile was sad as he whispered back, “Thank you.”

 

And he fell asleep in Levi’s arms, resigned to his fate.

 

Because this was just one night…

 

\-----------------

 

Eren woke up to the sound of Jean and Connie arguing on the other side of his door. The door muffled their voices but Eren could clearly decipher their conversation. In a nutshell, Jean had a headache and Connie was making fun of him for it. Eren groaned and rubbed his temple, realizing that he also had a headache.

 

“Here.” Eren immediately grabbed the glass of water and sat up, groaning as his body protested against his sudden movement. Eren drank everything in one gulp, sighing contently as his throat welcomed the much needed water. He turned and saw Levi sitting by the edge of his bed.

 

“You’re still here…” Eren commented, surprise evident in his voice.

 

He had expected the older man to be gone before he woke up.

 

“I thought about leaving as soon as you were asleep.” Levi informed him and Eren gave a resigned smile. Levi stared at him as he said, “I can’t do it.”

 

“Can’t do what, sir?” Eren asked, resting his back on the headboard.

 

Levi leaned in and caressed Eren’s cheek, gently rubbing the dry streaks of tears, as he replied softly, “I can’t pretend-“

 

Eren grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away as he cut him off, “You don’t have to anymore, sir. We’re fine. We’ll go on just like we-“

 

“Just shut up and let me finish, you damn brat.” Levi ordered, glaring at Eren.

 

Eren immediately closed his mouth and stared at his commanding officer. Levi began caressing Eren’s cheeks with both of his hands. Eren grabbed his wrists and forced himself to stay calm. He wanted to lean towards the touch but knew he could not. Levi leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Eren’s as he whispered, “I can’t pretend that all I needed from you is one night, Eren. I love you.”

 

Tears began to fall from Eren’s eyes once more as he begged, “Please don’t lie, Corporal.”

 

“I’m not, you shitty brat.” Levi hissed as he said seriously, “I wasn’t rejecting you because I didn’t love you, Eren. I was rejecting you because I had to.”

 

“You had to?” Eren repeated, trying to stop the hope that was blossoming in his heart.

 

“Do you understand what will happen if the Military Police found out about us? They’ll use it against us. They’ll use it to take you away from us.” Levi whispered his next words, “From me.”

 

“Corporal…” Eren leaned forward, their noses touching as he replied, “Why does it matter?”

 

Eren chuckled as he reminded Levi in a slightly amused tone, “We’re planning to overthrow the current government. We’re screwed either way.”

 

“Your pessimism is unwarranted, brat.” Levi retorted without any malice in his tone.

 

Eren grinned and rubbed their noses together before he replied, “What I mean is that I don’t give a fuck. I want you. I want to be yours.”

 

Eren looked at Levi’s grey eyes as he whispered, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Levi whispered back.

 

Eren smiled softly as he asked, “Then it doesn’t matter what others think. Do you want me to be yours, sir?”

 

“Yes.” Levi whispered with lust evident in his tone which made Eren shiver.

 

Eren leaned to Levi’s touch as he whispered, “Then make me yours, sir.”

 

“You’re a demanding shit, you know that?” Levi commented with a light chuckle before pressing their lips together. He pushed Eren to the bed and grabbed something from his pants.

 

They pulled away and Eren raised an eyebrow at the item in Levi’s hand as he asked, “Lube?”

 

Levi threw the bottle of lube next to Eren’s head and began unbuttoning his shirt as he said, “I’m not a sadist, you shitty brat. I’ve had enough of you crying like I’m a rapist.”

 

Eren moaned when Levi bit his neck, marking him. Levi smirked as he whispered, “This time, I’ll make you moan like a whore.”

 

“Cor… poral…” Eren moaned when Levi began rubbing his crotch.

 

“Eren…” Levi leaned forward and kissed Eren softly before ordering, “Call me by my name. Scream my name. Make everyone here understand who you belong to. Understand?”

 

Eren blushed and nodded as he answered, “Yes, Levi…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuummmm... at least I tried making the ending hopeful… Hell, you guys can think of ‘Day 9: Levi is Sick’ as the epilogue of this one. 
> 
> Between this and ‘Day 10 – Gentle Hands (the traitor!Levi one)’, I have no idea which is more depressing.


	13. High school AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU (same ‘verse as Day 8 – Kindergarten AU)  
> Summary: Just a normal day in the Yeager apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ryoka-chan asked if I can do a sequel of the Kindergarten AU with a 15 years old Levi and a 25 years old Eren and I thought this challenge would work so ta-dah~. You guys get a sequel. 
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 Still unbeta’ed  
> 2 Fluff… (after yesterday’s challenge, I think we all need senseless fluff)

“I’m home.” Levi announced as he went inside the Yeager’s apartment. While his home is actually the apartment room next to the Yeager’s, he usually spent his time in this house because his parents were rarely home. As far as Levi cares, the Yeager apartment felt more like home than his own.

 

“Welcome home.” A young woman with black hair and unreadable black eyes walked towards him. She was wearing a simple white dress underneath a dark brown coat. She wore dark brown ankle high boots over black stocking and on her neck was her favorite red scarf which she had received from her beloved brother. Levi remembered because he had acted like a total brat back then and demanded Eren give him a scarf as well. To calm the demanding eight years old, Eren had wrapped his own white scarf over the boy.

 

Levi still uses that scarf and takes care of it. (He once sent an older student to the nurse office because he made fun of the scarf)

 

“I’m going out so it’ll just be you and Eren here tonight.” Eren’s older half-sister, Mikasa Yeager, told him as she walked past him. Mikasa stopped by the door and stared at Levi.

 

“What?” Levi glared at her.

 

“Your left cheek is red.” Mikasa said which made Levi roll his eyes.

 

“It’s nothing.” Levi said in a dismissing manner. Mikasa simply hummed and opened the door.

 

“I’m going now.” Mikasa announced as she left.

 

“Take care.” Levi replied immediately. While Levi has never been a nice person (he had been called rude so many times Hange had already stopped counting), the greeting thing was engraved in him by the Yeager family. Mikasa’s real mother, Grisha Yeager’s first wife, was Japanese and they kept the tradition to honor Mikasa’s mother. (Eren’s mother, Carla, did love Mikasa like her own daughter so she did everything so that Mikasa did not forget the mother who gave birth to her and loved her until the end)

 

Since Levi was pretty much living in the Yeager house, he was also influenced to doing the whole greeting thing. (Levi was sure there was a real term for it but he’s not really interested in knowing what it was called)

 

Levi stared at the door as it closed before he took off his shoes and placed them in the shoe rack. He walked towards the living room and dropped his bag on the couch before walking towards the kitchen where he heard Eren’s voice. He saw the brown haired man by the stove, talking to someone on his mobile phone. Eren sounded annoyed as he said, “No means no, Jean. I’m not interested.”

 

Levi silently walked towards Eren who had his back turned towards him. Eren sighed and explained, “Because, unlike you, I don’t really care about going on blind dates and all that crap.”

 

Levi leaned forward and opened his mouth as Eren growled, “Oh, screw you, horse-face! I’m fine, thank you very much! I’m not- AHH!”

 

Eren yelped and jumped back, turning around to see Levi smirking at him. Eren glared at the high school student as he hissed, “I gotta go, Jean. No means no so go bother someone else.”

 

Eren finished the call and rubbed the back of his neck as he hissed, “Levi! How many times have I told you not to bite the back of my neck?!”

 

Levi shrugged and replied in a nonchalant manner, “It’s not my fault you have a sensitive neck.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes and walked towards the black haired young man as he countered, “You shouldn’t bite people’s neck.”

 

“I don’t.” Levi replied seriously, “I only bite yours.”

 

Eren chuckled and shook his head as he mumbled, “I suppose I should take that as a compliment.”

 

The older man stopped chuckling and stared at Levi for a moment before asking worriedly, “Levi, why is your left cheek red? Are you okay?”

 

Levi shrugged and replied nonchalantly, “It’s nothing.”

 

“It’s definitely something!” Eren shouted immediately, walking towards the younger man. He placed his hand on Levi’s cheek gently. Eren crouched slightly so they were on the same eye level and inspected his cheek. Eren blinked for a few seconds before he asked, “… Levi… is that… a handprint?”

 

“Yes.” Levi answered, staying put. He won’t say it out loud but he did enjoy whenever Eren worried over him. Then again, he always did want to have the older man’s attention for himself.

 

Eren raised an eyebrow as he asked, “Did a girl slap you?”

 

“Yes.” Levi answered once more. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed Eren was grinning, “What?”

 

“A girl slapped you.” Eren repeated before he laughed, still holding Levi’s cheek.

 

Levi sighed and let the older man laugh. After a few seconds of Eren laughing at Levi’s cheek color, the high school student smirked and grabbed Eren by the back of his neck. Before Eren could react, Levi pulled him close and crashed their lips together, earning a gasp from the surprised older man. Levi used that chance to slip his tongue. Eren moaned and sucked the foreign tongue before pulling away from the aggressive high school student as he mumbled, “Stop…”

 

Levi growled and pushed Eren against the stove as he hissed, “We’re already alone.”

 

“I know but- Ah!” Eren instinctively closed his eyes as Levi began assaulting his neck with soft kisses and light bites. It took a few seconds before Eren finally got enough strength to push the black haired man off him gently, “Stop, Levi. I need to prepare dinner.”

 

Levi groaned but let the older man push him away. He sighed as he mumbled, “I have to do my homework anyway.”

 

Eren chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on Levi’s forehead before promising, “I’ll let you kiss me to your heart’s content later in bed. Now, be a good boy and do your homework.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Levi was about to walk back to the living room when he heard Eren call his name. Levi turned to look at Eren and waited for what the older man had to say.

 

Eren grinned as he asked, “So what did you do to make a girl slap you?”

 

“She came on to me, saying she loves me and tried to kiss me.” Levi shrugged as he continued, “I told her I’m already engaged and, even if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t date a girl like her.”

 

“So she slapped you?” Eren chuckled and shook his head. He turned his attention back to the stove and placed a wok over it as he commented, “How many girls had cried because of your mysterious fiancée?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes and walked back towards Eren. He wrapped his arms loosely on Eren’s waist and rested the side of his face of Eren’s back as he said, “Don’t care. It’s not my fault they decided they like me.”

 

Eren chuckled once more and replied, “So it’s not my fault you decided you wanted to marry me when you were five?”

 

“That was definitely your fault.” Levi countered, placing a gentle kiss on Eren’s shoulder. Levi rested his chin on Eren’s back as he added, “Also your fault I’m a grumpy sexually deprived teenager.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes as he said, “No sex until you turn eighteen, Levi. That’s the deal.”

 

Levi sighed and rubbed his cheek against Eren’s back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Levi leaning unto Eren as the older man cooked. Levi closed his eyes as he called out, “Eren…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do you regret being engaged to me?” Levi’s voice was calm but Eren had known the younger man for years now. He heard the underlying fear in Levi’s tone and he placed a hand over Levi’s.

 

Eren leaned towards Levi and replied with a soft smile, “Nope.”

 

Maybe he did say yes to Levi’s proposal when he was five as a joke, something he always assumed Levi would get over as he grows older. But if there was one thing Levi taught him is that the black haired man enjoyed destroying all of Eren’s assumptions. He was the one who saw firsthand how Levi’s childish affection towards him turned romantic (and sexual). Sure, he had been in denial when Levi turned twelve and he still made it clear that he was planning to marry Eren but…

 

Well… Eren had always had a trouble saying no to the black haired boy.

 

When Levi had confronted him last year, Eren didn’t even bother trying to fight him. He knew it was futile considering he had three years to think about how he was pretty much in love with the younger man as well. He just laid a few ground rules in their relationship. He may be in love with Levi but he also knew that the world was cruel. If they wanted to make their relationship work, they will have to make sure it remained as secret as possible (considering how Levi was pretty much announcing he was engaged, that was hard to do) and pure.

 

It was hard-work and had caused stress for the both of them but, if anyone was to ask Eren if he ever regretted falling in love with Levi and being engaged to him…

 

Eren turned around and kissed Levi softly. He smiled and whispered, “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 95 kudos~!! Yeeeeyyyyy!!!
> 
> The whole greeting thing is actually the Japanese’s habit of saying “I’m home/Welcome home” and “I’m going now/Take care”.
> 
> And... yeah. They sleep in the same bed but they don't have sex... XD


	14. Exchanging Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU (College AU)
> 
> Summary: Levi forgot his textbook in class and the following day, he finds a letter on the first page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 115 kudos?!! Woooaaaahhh!!! I never expected so many people to like this. Thank you so much, you guys. Knowing people appreciate my writing make me a happy fangirl~!
> 
> … I had problems thinking of how to do this prompt then I remembered how my friends and I would rip pages of our notebook and write something then pass it around and that nostalgia brought out this weird (debatable) fluff. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Still unbeta’ed

Levi blamed Hange. If that shitty four-eyes hadn’t dragged him out of class just to buy the new drink in that damn café she loved so much, he wouldn’t have forgotten his textbook. It wasn’t really such a big deal. He already finished the homework they had for that class two days ago but it irritated the hell out of him each time he sees his study table and notice it was missing a textbook. It didn’t help that that his schedule was jam-packed with classes that day so Levi didn’t have any time to get his textbook until it was time for his class the following day. When he got to his sit, he immediately checked the compartment underneath and saw his book.

 

Thank fuck no one tried to steal it.

 

Levi grabbed his textbook and flipped it open. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed there was a letter on the first page. He opened the letter and took out a piece of paper that read…

 

_What’s your favorite color?_

 

It was just one line. No name or anything that would indicate who had written it. Levi returned the paper inside and left it in the compartment, not really interested on whoever wrote it.

 

Well… he was lying…

 

A half an hour of lecture later and the letter was all Levi could think about. 

 

Why did the sender have to go to all that trouble to ask something so… irrelevant?

 

Was the letter even meant for him?

 

It was placed in his textbook but, for all Levi could know, it could have been placed there by mistake.

 

Levi sighed and took out the letter. 

 

There was only one way to find out.

 

He ripped a page off his notebook and wrote his reply. 

 

_Why do you want to know?_

 

He took out the letter (was it even right to call it that?) and placed it in his textbook. He folded the piece of paper and placed it inside the envelope. He returned the envelope to the compartment and tried to listen to the professor currently talking about some shit Levi had tuned out twenty minutes ago.

 

The following day, he checked the compartment and found the letter taped on the top portion of the compartment. He supposed it made sense since no one would decide to look there unless they were really looking for a letter. He removed the tape and took out the letter inside. It was the same simple white piece of paper like last time. He unfolded it and read the reply.

 

_I want to know you._

 

Levi tapped his pen on the table as he reread the reply over and over again. 

 

He sighed and grabbed a simple white paper from his bag. After what happened yesterday, he had bought few pieces of paper since he didn’t really like ripping pages off his notebook.

 

He wrote his reply with a frown.

 

_You don’t even know who you’re talking to._

 

He folded the paper and placed it inside the letter. He took out a tape from his bag and taped the letter back to where he found it. He noticed Hange was looking at him curiously but he paid no attention to her.

 

He only had that class for three consecutive days each week. It was four days later when he read the reply.

 

_You’re name is Levi. You sit next to Hange Zoë and you’re taking Introduction to Law in this classroom. You’re friends with Erwin Smith and you two take the same Advanced Psychology class together. You always order your coffee with two shots of espresso and cinnamon. You’re not a member of any clubs but you participate in martial arts tournaments. You got first place in a local mixed martial arts tournament last week._

 

_And now, you’re probably thinking I’m a stalker or something._

 

_Sorry. Goodbye._

 

Levi had to stare at the paper for a few minutes, thanking whoever was looking after him that Hange wasn’t here yet. If that woman saw this paper, she’ll have a fucking field day with it.

 

Levi folded the paper and placed it inside of his textbook. He was irritated but the reason for his irritation was confusing him.

 

He was irritated because of the last word in the letter. 

 

Goodbye?

 

What the hell does that mean?

 

Levi growled and took out a piece of paper from his bag. He hastily wrote his reply and folded it. He placed it inside the letter and taped it back to where he found it. 

 

He spent the entire class glaring at the board.

 

 

 

  
It was…

 

Childish?

 

He supposed it was. What else would you call what he was doing? 

 

He had skipped his classes just to stakeout the classroom. It was sort of a foolproof plan. He would stay inside the nearest men’s washroom when class was over then go stand by the classroom back door. His sit was clearly visible in the small window of the door.

 

Two classes have passed and still no one had looked underneath the compartment. No one had taken out the letter. 

 

And Levi was getting annoyed over himself.

 

Why did it matter anyway?

 

It was a stupid letter.

 

It meant nothing at all.

 

That was a lie.

 

It meant something because whoever wrote the letter knew him.

 

He was partly curious on who would be looking at him and partly annoyed that he had to find out in such a roundabout manner.

 

Levi narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms as the professor began lecturing. From what Levi could understand it was a calculus class for sophomores. The person currently sitting on his sit was a brown haired young man. He would lean towards the smaller blond young man next to him and whisper something once and a while. Levi’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

He looked… familiar…

 

The young man looked bored as he returned his attention towards the board. After a few minutes, his hand went towards the compartment. Levi observed as the young man’s eyes widened and he hastily put his other hand inside the compartment. He took out the letter and opened it.

 

Levi had written one order.

 

_Look at the back door._

 

His already wide eyes widened some more (it was almost comical actually) and his lips parted. He turned to look at the back door and their eyes met.

 

Oh.

 

The young man’s cheeks became red and he turned away as quickly as he could. Levi just stared at his back as he finally remembered who the young man was.

 

His name was Eren. Levi didn’t know his last name or if that was his full name or just a nickname. 

 

He saw him a week ago when he participated in the mixed martial arts tournament with their university’s mixed martial arts club. Eren was a member of the club, one of the best if Levi had a say about it. He was the one Levi had sparred with in the finals.  

 

But that wasn’t the first time he had met Eren. He had first met Eren in the café Hange absolutely adored. This was also the same café that Erwin worked part-time. Eren was usually the barista they got and he always made Levi’s coffee the way he had always liked…

 

The bell rang, announcing the end of class. The moment the door opened, Levi walked inside and went straight towards the brown haired young man. Said young man quickly grabbed all his stuff and walked briskly towards the front door, obviously trying to avoid Levi.

 

 

Levi managed to grab him by his arm and forced the young man to turn around. Eren was about to say something, probably an apology, but Levi cut him off with one word, “Green.”

 

Eren stared at him for a few seconds before he let out one syllable, “Eh?”

 

“My favorite color is green.” Levi elaborated while rolling his eyes. 

 

Eren looked confused for a moment before he said, “Oh.”

 

“Can you only say one syllable at a time? Is that why you used such a roundabout way to talk to me instead of just talking to me in person?” Levi teased, amused by how Eren seemed incapable of speech at the moment.

 

“Eh?” Eren blushed out of embarrassment when he noticed Levi’s smirk, “I mean-! No! I just-“

 

“Have you had lunch yet?” Levi cut him off with a question that only made Eren more confused.

 

“No…” 

 

“Good. You’re having lunch with me.” Levi dropped his grip on Eren’s arm and held his hand instead, dragging the younger man out of the classroom with him.

 

“I am?” Eren asked, his brain not being able to keep up with what was happening.

 

Levi smirked at him as he said, “Seems fair. You know a lot about me but I know nothing about you other than your name is Eren, you’re part of the mixed martial arts club and you’re working at the same café as Erwin. And that’s why you’re having lunch with me.”

 

Eren was totally confused now.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because…” Levi’s smirk grew as he repeated the same words Eren had written, “I want to know you.”

  
 

 

 


	15. One of Them is a Model and the Other One is a Photographer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU (Model AU… obviously)  
> Summary: Levi is a landscape photographer who just took a shot of Eren by mistake…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure my friend wanted something different but, nope, I enjoy screwing with her too much.
> 
> Warning:   
> 1 Still unbeta’ed  
> 2 Again, Eren is a mature brat (kinda?)

 

He had been taking a shot of the sea when he took an accidental shot of the young man with dark brown hair and unusual amber eyes. The young man turned to face him and asked, “Did you just take a picture of me?”

Levi frowned and replied as he aimed his camera at the sea, “I was taking a shot of the sea. You photo-bombed my shot.”

The young man stared at him before laughing out loud, clutching his stomach as if Levi had said the funniest joke in the entire world. 

Levi glared at him and took a shot out of annoyance before asking, “Why the fuck are you laughing?”

The young man grinned at him while Levi continued to take shots of him as he retorted, “Why the hell are you still taking pictures of me?”

“I’m hoping one of my shots would steal your soul.” Levi sarcastically replied which only made the brown haired man grin wider.

“Wow. You have to be really old to believe that shit.” He commented in an amused tone.

Levi rolled his eyes and walked towards the grinning man, focusing on his face as he continued to click the shutter. The young man laughed and backed away from Levi which the black haired man took as a challenge. He began to walk faster towards the young man which only made the brown haired man run to a sprint. Not one to give up easily, Levi ran towards him, continuously clicking the shutter.

\----------------------------

That’s how Levi had spent his Saturday, chasing some young man in the beach while clicking his shutter like a fucking loon. They had run around the beach and he had let Levi take photos of him as he did whatever came to mind.

Like actually going to the waters wearing a white shirt and pants...

It was a totally unproductive day considering Levi made his living shooting landscapes, not grinning young men who apparently can look both innocent and seductive at the same time.

He never did get the young man’s name in the end.

Once the sun had gone down, he had said it was getting late and left. Levi had asked what his name was and the young man had simply smiled at him.

_“Are you a photographer?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Then what would you title your shots of me?”_

_“The shitty brat who photo-bombed all my shots.”_

_“That’s good enough. You can call me that.”_

The smile he had given Levi when he said those lines was the best shot of that day. The sun was just in the right position to cast a golden glow over the young man. His amber eyes glowed, appearing gold at that moment. Everything at that precised moment gave him an ethereal look, made him appear like some sort of god gracing humanity with his presence.

But Levi’s favorite shot was the exact opposite. It was a shot of the young man drenched from head to toe, hair wet and messy with water dripping from his clothes. He was grinning like a child as he stared at the camera. A small wave had engulfed him a few seconds prior to the shot and he had simply laughed at it. There was nothing special about that shot. It was just a shot of a young man having fun in the water, grinning like a child. 

But Levi loved it.

It captured the young man perfectly. 

That’s why he couldn’t believe it was the same young man he met later that week.

\----------------------------

“I don’t shoot models.” Levi reminded his friend (at the moment) as he glared at him.

“You’re the only one I can ask who I can trust that will get good shots.” Erwin replied as he continued to drag Levi by the shoulder towards wherever the hell they were shooting (Levi wasn’t really paying any attention). Erwin’s voice was calm as he explained for the fifth time (no, Levi was not counting. It was sarcastic. For all he knew, it could have been fifteen or even fifty times), “Mike had to leave because of personal reasons and we cannot reschedule now.”

Levi knew he was going to do it. He owed Erwin much and if taking pictures of models was what he needed to do to help the taller man then he would do it. Of course, he had a reputation to uphold so he was going to be a jerk about it.

“I don’t like people.” Levi reminded Erwin. 

It wasn’t a lie.

He hated shooting people because he just can’t get the shot he wanted which irritates him. That would usually lead to him shouting at the models.

He once made a model cry and run away.

He might be a bit proud at that fact since no one liked that model in the first place. He still remembered the applause he received after everyone got over the fact they just saw a grown up man cry.

Erwin still scolded him for it though.

“-he will be your photographer for today.” Levi felt Erwin tap his shoulder which caused him to get out of memory lane. It seemed Erwin had been introducing him while he had spaced out. He turned to look at the model who was unfortunate enough to be paired with him and-

“Levi, this is Eren Yeager. He’ll be modeling for the June front cover of our magazine.” 

“Shit.” Levi said out loud as he recognized the dark brown haired young man currently staring at him with a surprise expression he was sure he was mirroring right now.

“Excuse me?” The black haired young woman next to Eren glared at Levi.

Eren placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder and she looked back at Eren. The young model shook his head before turning to face Levi. He gave a small smile as he said, “It’s nice to meet you, Levi. I hope we can get the shot everyone is looking forward to.”

With that said, Eren turned around and began walking towards the preparation team. The black haired woman, Eren's personal assistant it seems, glared at Levi for a moment before following Eren. Erwin stared at his friend and asked, “Care to tell me what that was about?”

Levi shook his head, confused at the expression Eren had given him. It irritated him.

That smile was so different than those he had managed to take just this Saturday.

That smile was… fake…

\----------------------------

Shooting Eren only made Levi more irritated as time passed by. Every shot was wrong. Every smile was wrong. Every pose was wrong. Everything was wrong.

Wrong.  
Wrong.

Wrong.

Levi growled and shouted, “5 minutes break!”

His assistant, a sweet young woman named Petra, announced, “5 minutes break!”

Levi walked out of the room and went towards the small indoor park. Technically, it was a fake forest that their company used sometime but it felt real enough for Levi to relax in. He sat underneath one of the trees and looked at the shots he had taken.

They were all fucking fake.

Each single one of them…

“I guess you’re not getting the shot you want.” Levi glared at the owner of the voice. Eren gave him a small smile as he sat next to Levi. Eren leaned on the tree and sighed. 

“They’re all fake.” Levi commented as he began deleting each one of them.

“Really? I thought I faked it well enough to not look fake.” Eren replied with a shrug. Levi looked at the young man next to him.

“You’re not angry I’m calling them fake?” Levi asked, surprised that the amber eyed man was calm even though Levi had insulted him.

Eren gave him a sardonic smile as he replied, “It’s the truth.”

Eren sighed and closed his eyes before he elaborated, “People have been telling me how I should smile, how I should talk, how I should eat and all that crap ever since I started modeling. Every shot you take is fake… and will always be fake.”

“That’s not true.” Levi immediately countered. Eren opened his eyes and looked at him with questions in his eyes. Levi pressed a few buttons in his camera and showed Eren a picture, “This one’s my favorite.”

Eren’s eyes widened when he saw the picture. He grinned and commented, “I look like a wet cat.”

“Yeah, you do.” Levi’s lips curved to a small smile and he said seriously, “But this is real.”

Eren looked at him and Levi continued, “This is you.”

“Careful, old man.” Eren gave him a coy smile as he said, “Keep saying romantic shit like that and I might kiss you.”

Levi scoffed and adjusted his camera as he replied, “Can’t say I’m really against that.”

Eren laughed at that reply but stopped when he heard the distinct sound of a camera shutter. He stared at Levi as he asked, “Did you… just take a picture of me?”

Levi smirked as he looked at the photo he just took, “This one’s not bad.”

“Let me see!” Eren tried to grab the camera from Levi but the black haired man backed away, clicking the shutter to capture Eren in motion.

“Oh come on!” Eren shouted, a grin plastered on his face as he got up. He ran towards Levi who simply dodged Eren’s attempt to get his camera, continuously clicking the shutter. Eren began to laugh as he walked towards Levi, his grin getting bigger when he realized Levi was still clicking the shutter.

“You’re just wasting your storage, you know.” Eren reminded him. He rolled his eyes before adding, “I’m not even posing or anything.”

Levi scoffed and countered, “You’re just annoyed you’re too weak to take my camera from me.”

Determination glistened in Eren’s eyes as he growled, “Fine, Levi. I’m gonna make you eat those words.”

“Come at me, Eren.” Levi challenged with a smirk.

Without another word, Eren lunged at Levi. Eren’s laughter echoed throughout the entire indoor park as they began their game of tag.

\----------------------------

Levi had been sitting comfortably in his living room's couch when a magazine was placed in his lap. Levi looked at the magazine that was placed in his lap with no real interest, too busy checking his camera to care. It was the June cover of the magazine and it showed Eren lying on the grass, a playful grin on his face and it was obvious by the way it was shot that Eren was holding the camera as well.

“People love your pictures of me.” Levi raised an eyebrow when the magazine on his lap was taken and replaced by Eren’s head. Eren flipped the pages and stopped at the three pages article about him. Eren grinned as he added, “Of course, the fact that the photographer of these pictures is now my boyfriend may have something to do with it.”

Levi rolled his eyes and aimed his camera at Eren, clicking the shutter just as Eren grinned right at him. Eren laughed and hit Levi’s head with the magazine lightly, “Hey! Stop that.”

“Never.” Levi replied, checking his shot.

He was still a landscape photographer but he now has a new hobby.

And that was taking pictures of the man he loves every day.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fluffy I'm dying. For some reason, these two decided to act like a couple of nine years old.


	16. Highlights on "Coffee"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU  
> Summary: Levi muses on how coffee played a major part in the development of his relationship with Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be worse spelling and grammar wise since I'm posting this while on a bus to go home (holidays, yey~)
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta'ed  
> 2 the word coffee appears a lot (the prompt did state that coffee be the 'highlight')  
> 3 not a lot of dialogue this time

Coffee had always played a huge part in his relationship with Eren.

The first time they met, Eren had accidently bumped into him, dropping his iced coffee on the older man's jacket.

Eren's "oh, shit!" did not do justice to the horror he had done. The murderous glare Levi had given him made Eren fear that it would be the end of his life.

Levi had growled at him but left him unscratched. Perhaps it was the look of absolute terror in Eren's face that stopped him from beating the crap out of the poor brat or maybe it was the unusual amber color of his eyes that fascinated Levi or maybe Levi was just feeling lazy. Either way, he left without a single word directed at anyone.

Figures that wouldn't be the end of the anomaly Levi has dubbed Eren 'the shitty brat' Yeager.

Turns out Eren was the new barista of Hange's coffee shop, the coffee shop nearest his office and the only coffee shop that gave him a free cup of coffee any time Hange felt like it.

The look of pure horror in the boy 's face when he stood on the other side of the counter almost made Levi pity him.

... almost...

Sure, it was adorable how he tried to apologize by making his coffee free. It was also adorable when he took his cup and it said 'I'm really really sorry' right underneath his name. And, yes, it was definitely adorable how the young man had changed his order into a more delicious (obviously more expensive) off the menu coffee.

Oh, screw it.

Fine. The shitty brat was adorable! But that didn't mean Levi was going to give him special treatment.

Their next meetings were composed of Levi going to the coffee shop for his daily dose of 'wake the fuck up and try not to kill anyone' coffee. Eren always got the morning shift and always greeted him with an energetic hello that made Levi wonder if he was even human. No normal human should be that fucking energetic during that time.

Eren had stopped looking like he was going to faint out of fright now and simply looked happy every time Levi entered. Levi had also stopped ordering and just let the young barista make whatever the hell he wanted.

All of Eren's creations were fucking good. All of them were off the menu and made especially for Levi. The older man has never seen him make it to anyone else.

It also seemed like the brown haired man has a knack of knowing what taste Levi needed every day. Eren would give him something soothing every time he felt stressed out or something strong when Levi looked ready to drop but needed to continue moving.

Three months after their initial meeting, Eren finally had the courage to ask him out... in his own cowardly way.

It started out as any other morning. Levi had never been a morning person so he did not notice Eren's jittery actions or the knowing grin  Krista (the cashier who always shared Eren's shift) was sporting. He did not pay attention to the curious glance of his subordinates during the morning, still adjusting to the waking world. It was only during the morning meeting that Erwin asked, "So he finally asked?"

Levi had looked at him with confusion in his face. The damn blondie had the nerve to chuckle in amusement as he poked Levi's coffee cup with his pen. Levi finally looked at the writings in the cup for the first time.

Written in quick shaky handwriting were the words: 'I like you. Will you please go out with me?'

He went back to the coffee shop during his lunch break just in time to see Eren clock out (who started freaking out because he thought Levi came to hit him for writing such thing) and had spent his remaining break eating in a family restaurant with a nervous but happy Eren.

Turns out Eren was a pre-med student in Sina University. His mother owned a coffee shop back in his town and he had spent his childhood and teenage life helping out. To him, the smell of coffee was the smell of home. Even though his studies were already hard, he still works at the coffee shop because it relaxes him. Levi had shared a bit of his past as well, how he was adopted by the Magnolia family, how he has a foster little sister named Isabel who was already engaged to their childhood friend, and how he met Erwin when he was in the military.

Soon enough, they started eating dinner together. Their initial goodbyes became overnight stay in Levi's apartment (the first time Levi went to the college student's dorm, their relaxing evening turned to an impromtu spring cleaning).

His cabinets became filled with different brands and types of coffee. There were ingredients he did not know appearing in the fridge.

Before long, he was waking up to the smell of Eren's coffee in his kitchen.

And... it was not bad.

Now, if he can just pick a damn ring already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuummm... yeah... my default last name for Levi is Magnolia since Isabel calls him 'big bro' so modern aus would always be something like Levi is adopted to the Magnolia family (or vice versa)
> 
> How the latest chapter of the manga affected that is... meehh... we'll see.
> 
> By the way, Conception 2 is out (yeeeeyy). I'll be getting it maybe later next week and playing it for a while. If I really like it, I may continue the Conception AU I did weeks ago. XD


	17. Should Contain the Lyrics of the 16th Song that Plays (Shuffle On)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU (established Riren relationship)  
> Summary: Levi and Eren got into a fight about Levi spending less and less time with Eren (that led to Eren locking himself in their bedroom) and Levi made the mistake of telling his ‘supportive friends’ who came over with booze
> 
> Song: [‘Tell Him’ (Vonda Shepard/Ally McBeal version) ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25_ZtFM1mRU&feature=kp) (yes, I know I’m pretty much screwed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this paragraph:  
> It has come to my attention that I forgot to tell you guys that I always describe Eren with yellow/gold/amber eyes in my fics. Oops. While I do think he has pretty green/turquoise/blue-green eyes in the anime, Pixiv has pretty much made me fall in love with yellow eyes Eren (known before as manga!Eren then manga!Eren turns out to have grey eyes which just confused me…) so my Eren would always have amber eyes… until stated otherwise.
> 
> In other news: 156 kudos?!! YEEEEYYYYYY!!! You guys are seriously the best~!
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 Still unbeta’ed  
> 2 Crack… I’m so sorry

Hange loud laughter made Levi glare at the only woman currently in his living room as he hissed, “Shut the fuck up, Hange. Eren’s studying in our room!” 

Hange grinned at her black haired friend as she corrected, “You mean he’s sulking in his room because you said something you regret. It’s Eren. He’s probably already put on headphones to listen to his music and texting Armin how much of an idiot you are.” 

Levi scoffed and finished his drink in one gulp. Next to him, Erwin chuckled, obviously amused at Levi’s current predicament. Erwin sipped his drink before commenting, “Cut Levi some slack, Hange. This is his first and only serious relationship. He’s allowed to make mistakes.” 

Erwin’s eyes shone with amusement as he added, “It’s not every day you get hit on the face by a pie because you’re a workaholic.” 

Said pie was Eren’s homemade apple pie which Levi had always liked… when it wasn’t being used as a fucking projectile. 

Hange laughed once more at the reminder, clutching her stomach as she leaned back on the couch. Levi turned to glare at his blond friend as he hissed, “I should have left that part out.” 

Erwin only gave him an unapologetic amused grin. Levi turned towards the only silent member in their little get-together and asked, “Why the hell are we friends with these two?” 

Mike simply shrugged and sipped his drink. Hange clapped once and got up the couch, pointing at Levi as she said, “I know what you need!” 

“More alcohol in my system?” Levi sarcastically suggested as he grabbed the scotch bottle and dumping the contents in his glass. At least Erwin had good taste in alcoholic beverages… 

Hange took out her phone and ran towards the speakers as she corrected, “Advice!” 

“What the fuck are you planning to do, shitty four eyes?” Levi asked, remembering how crazy his friend was. He placed his glass on the table out of caution. 

Who knows that she was plan- 

Levi raised an eyebrow as the music began to play, recognizing it (only because Hange liked the show). Hange was grinning like the maniac that she was. 

She walked towards Levi as she began to sing, “I know somethin’ about love.” 

“Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me.” Levi growled as he tried to get away from the singing woman. 

Hange grabbed his hands as she continued to sing along, “You’ve gotta want it bad.” 

“I want to badly punch you right now, Hange.” Levi hissed as he tried to pull away from Hange. 

“If that guy’s got into your blood…” Hange winked at him as she continued, “Go out and get him.” 

Levi paled when he noticed Erwin was singing the back part singers’ part. Levi turned to look at Erwin and hissed, “Seriously?!” 

The blond man only continued to sing which made Levi want to punch him right in the face. 

“If you want him to be the very part of you.” Hange began to walk backward, pulling Levi with her, “That makes you want to breathe.” 

Hange leaned forward and whispered, “Here’s the thing to do.” 

Hange pulled away and began to sang loudly and energetically, “Tell him that you’re never gonna leave him! Tell him that you’re always gonna love him!” 

“Hange, stop it! You’ll disturb Eren!” Levi hissed at his friend, trying to claw her off him. 

Hange grinned as she continued while leaning towards Levi, “Tell him, tell him, tell him right now.” 

Levi gasped when Hange suddenly let go off him, causing him to lose his balance. Before he could catch himself, Erwin placed his hand on his shoulder and began to sing the next line, “I know somethin’ about love.” 

“Fuck, Erwin! You too?!” Levi could only shout in annoyance at the amused smirk on the blond man’s face. 

Erwin began dragging him by the shoulder towards the window as he continued, “You gotta show it and-” 

Erwin pointed at the moon outside as he sang, “Make him see that moon up above.” 

Erwin made a fist as he continued, “Reach out and get it.” 

“Interpreted dancing? Really, Erwin?” Levi sarcastically asked which Erwin paid no attention as he dragged his shorter companion back towards the other two. 

“If you want him to…” Erwin leaned close and whispered to Levi, “Make your heart sing out.” 

Erwin pushed Levi back towards the couch and stretched his arms as he sang, “And if you want to.” 

Erwin pointed at Levi dramatically, “Only think of you.” 

Levi leaned away as Erwin and Hange began singing while walking towards him, “Tell him that you’re never gonna leave him. Tell him that you’re always gonna love him.” 

Their faces were inches away from Levi as they continued to sing, “Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now.” 

Erwin and Hange pulled back. Levi looked at Mike and hissed, “Save me.” 

“Ever since the world began it’s been that way.” Mike began to sing as he stared at Levi with a smirk decorating his usual indifferent expression. 

“You too?!” Levi shouted, looking at Mike as if the taller man had betrayed him (which he has). 

“For man and woman were created.” Mike continued as he placed his hand on his chest, “To make love their destiny.” 

“Eren and I are both men, dumbass.” Levi hissed as Erwin and Hange became Mike’s back-up singers. 

Mike pointed at Levi as he continued, “Then why should true love be so complicated?” 

“True love?!” Levi choked. 

“Oh, oh, ooooh!” The three of them had knowing smirks on their faces which made Levi want to fucking bash their heads to the nearest wall. Mike got up and continued, “I know something about love.” 

Mike grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him up, “You gotta take it and-“ 

Mike turned him around as he continued, “Show him what the world is made of.” 

“One kiss will prove it.” Mike sang as Levi pulled away when Hange began making kissing faces right next to him. 

“Get the fuck away from me, you shitty four-eyes!” 

“If you want him to be-“ Mike placed his hand on Levi’s left shoulder as he continued, “Always by your side.” 

Hange took his hand and sang the next line, “Take his hand tonight!” 

Erwin placed his hand on Levi’s other shoulder and poked Levi’s chest as he continued the song, “Swallow your foolish pride and-“ 

The three of them began to sing around Levi, “Tell him that you’re never gonna leave him. Tell him that you’re always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now.” 

They began dragging Levi towards the door leading to their bedroom where Eren was studying as they continued, “Tell him that you’re never gonna leave him. Tell him that you’re always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now.” 

Levi shouted, “Fuck no!”

Levi tried to get away but the three had a hard grip on him as they continued to sing, “Tell him that you’re never gonna leave him. Tell him that you’re always gonna love him.” 

Hange opened the door as they continued to sing, “Tell him.” 

Eren was sitting on the bed with a textbook on his lap. He looked at them curiously as Erwin sang, “Tell him.” 

Eren raised an eyebrow as he continued to stare at the four adults currently crowding the doorway. Mike and Erwin pushed Levi to the room as Mike continued, “Tell him.” 

They all pointed at Eren as they sang the last part, “Tell him right now!” 

With the song finished, they closed the door with a loud slam, leaving a very embarrassed Levi and a very confused Eren in the room. 

There was a short moment of awkward silence before Eren finally said, “Sooo… You guys sing Ally McBeal songs when you’re drunk?” 

“I am so going to skin them alive and feed their remains to wild boars.” Levi growled as he rested his face on the palm of his hand. 

Eren grinned sheepishly as he tried to console the older man, “If it makes you feel any better, we sing ‘Highway to Hell’ and ‘Carry on My Wayward Son’ when we’re drunk. Well…” 

Eren shrugged as he clarified, “We try to, anyway. Being drunk makes all of us very off-tune… especially Jean.” 

Eren shuddered as he remembered how awful Jean was that one time Eren was sober enough to recognize how off-tune they were. 

“They’re not drunk.” Levi corrected as he walked towards the bed. 

Eren couldn’t help but be amused as he asked, “Seriously? They sang that song while sober?” 

Levi rolled his eyes as he commented, “They’re idiots.” 

Eren laughed and shook his head. He crawled towards Levi and pulled the older man towards him as he whispered, “I’m sorry for shouting at you.” 

Levi rolled his eyes as he whispered back, “It’s not entirely your fault. I have been working too much.” 

“But the business trips and overtime aren’t your fault. I was just being a brat.” Eren rested his forehead against Levi’s as he whispered, “I just… want to spend more time with you.” 

“I know.” Levi sighed and closed his eyes, “I want to spend more time with you too.” 

Levi placed a soft kiss on Eren’s forehead before he said, “I’ll get some time off after our business trip to China. I promise.” 

Eren nodded and weakly replied, “Okay.” 

They both turned towards the door when they heard a slow music coming from the other side of the door. Eren chuckled and got off the bed. He pulled Levi towards the free space of their bedroom and whispered, “Dance with me?” 

Levi rolled his eyes but placed his hand on the younger man’s waist as the song began, _“See the pyramids along the Nile.”_

Eren rested his arms on Levi’s shoulder and he let the older man lead as the song continued, _“Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle.”_

“You don’t have to tell me, you know.” Eren whispered as he rested his forehead against Levi. 

_“Just remember…”_

“About what?” Levi asked, staring at Eren with slightly confused eyes. 

_“… darling, all the while.”_

Eren grinned and didn’t explain. Instead, he whispered, “I will always love you too.” 

_“You belong to me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … wwwwhhhyyyy?!!! God damn it, tablet! WHHHYYY?!!! Of all the songs inside you, why the fuck did you pick this one?!!! I’m so sorry I made Erwin, Hange and Mike sing. This was the only way this song was going to work… It felt a bit off if the song was sung by the 104th Trainees. TTATT
> 
> Oh, right. The song that they dance to is [ “You Belong To Me” (Vonda Shepard/Ally McBeal version too)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cp_7doO9D0&feature=kp). I figured that since it’s already picked an Ally McBeal song, might as well add my most favorite song from that series as well.
> 
> Imaginary cookies to those that get the other show reference in this prompt (I just watched the latest episode before writing this, eh-heh~)


	18. Swimming Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU  
> Summary: Levi is a swimming instructor (part time) of Eren’s lovely son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuummm… I messed this one up… there’s no swimming lessons at all. I’m… sorry?
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta’ed… of course  
> 2 Armin is Eren’s son in this one  
> 3 The mother is implied to be either Annie (because it was my OTP before Levi came into the picture) or Historia (I like Eren with her, okay? Their conversation in chapter 54 made my shipper heart skip). Take your pick.

“You still here, Armin?” Levi asked as he walked towards the eleven years old currently sitting by the stairs, reading a huge book. Levi sat next to the boy, grimacing as he tried to not think about how dirty the stairs were at the moment.

 

Armin Yeager was one of the eleven years old Levi was currently teaching basic swimming lessons. He was one of the few children who never had anyone supervising him during the lessons which worked well with Levi because he always hated overbearing parents/guardians. He was also one of those students who really held the passion for learning the sport which made him one of Levi’s favorites, not that he’ll say it out loud. The blond boy gave him a toothy grin as he replied, “Daddy’s picking me up today.”

 

“Oh? What happened to your aunt?” Levi asked, knowing it was usually a black haired Asian woman who picked up Armin after classes. He had heard Armin call her ‘Aunt Mikasa’ a couple of times.

 

The grin the boy gave his instructor was so innocent and filled with joy that Levi wanted to look away. Armin hugged his book tightly as he said, “It’s Daddy’s day off today so he said we’re going to the library together.”

 

“Library?” Levi raised an eyebrow at the mention of a place filled with books. He supposed it made sense since Armin always read books whenever he was waiting. It was always picture books of historical events though.

 

“Uh-huh!” Armin nodded energetically before adding, “But he promised we’re going to get ice creams first!”

 

Levi replied with a hum. This was the first time Armin had looked so happy about something. Before they could continue their conversation, his fellow swimming instructor walked towards them and called Armin, “Oh, Armin! Good! You’re still here.”

 

“Yes, Miss Hange?” Armin asked, staring at the instructor with glasses curiously.

 

“You forgot something in your locker. Come on.” Hange offered her hand as she said, “Let’s go pick it up, okay?”

 

Armin nodded and held Hange’s hand, “Okay!”

 

Armin looked at Levi and asked, “If Daddy comes, can you tell him to wait for me here?”

 

Since he wasn’t in a hurry to go home, Levi nodded and replied, “Sure, brat. What does he look like?”

 

The eleven years old boy grinned and described happily, “He’s tall and he has this brown hair that stays messy no matter how much he combs it! Oh! And he has the prettiest eyes! They’re like sunflowers!!!”

 

“Sunflowers?” Levi raised an eyebrow at the description.

 

Armin nodded and followed Hange towards the locker room. He waved at Levi as he said, “Thank you, Mr. Levi!”

 

“Yeah. Sure.” Levi said dismissively. It would just probably take five minutes at most for Armin to get whatever the hell he forgot anyway.

 

Just a few seconds after Armin and Hange left Levi’s eyesight, a man (taller than him, damn it) with messy brown hair walked towards the staircase Levi was still sitting on. He was looking around and Levi managed to take a glimpse of his eyes.

 

“I’m guessing you would be Armin’s father, Mr. Sunflower?” Levi teased, finding the lost look on the young adult’s face too tempting to not poke.

 

Mr. Sunflower looked at him for a moment before giving a resigned smile, “He still calls my eyes like that?”

 

“Yeah.” Levi nodded, taking a moment to observe the man’s unusual eyes, “Those your real eye color?”

 

Mr. Sunflower chuckled and nodded. He grinned as he introduced himself, “Eren Yeager, Armin’s dad.”

 

Eren Yeager looked nothing like Armin so Levi supposed the boy got his looks from his mother. The grin Eren gave was exactly like Armin’s though.

 

Levi nodded as he introduced himself as well, “Levi, Armin’s instructor.”

 

“Is that your first name or a nickname?” Eren asked with eyes that were filled with curiosity.

 

“Sorry, that would be classified information.” Levi replied in an amused teasing tone.

 

Eren simply chuckled and shook his head before saying, “Okay then, Levi. Can I ask where I can find my son now?”

 

“He’s with my fellow instructor. Apparently, he forgot something in his locker.” Levi told him before adding, “They’ll be back soon. Five minutes, tops.”

 

“Oh.” Eren’s smile turned a bit coy as he asked, “So I have your undivided attention for five minutes?”

 

“Probably less.” Levi replied, glancing at Eren’s fingers, “No ring. So there’s no Mrs. Yeager who will cut off your balls for flirting with your son’s instructor?”

 

Eren chuckled and shook his head before replying, “Nah. Armin’s mother and I were never married in the first place. We were young and we understood one another most than anyone we ever knew so we got stupid.”

 

Eren smiled softly as he added, “Don’t get us wrong. We both love Armin and we’re still friends. She’s pretty busy with her work so I got custody over Armin.”

 

Eren stopped and said, mostly to himself, “And I shouldn’t talk about my ex in front of a possible future boyfriend.”

 

“Who said I was interested, brat?” Levi asked but there was no real malice in his voice.

 

Eren raised an eyebrow as he replied, “You’re the one that glanced at my fingers for a ring, old man.”

 

Levi chuckled and got up as he said, “Fine. You got me. I might be interested.”

 

“Might be?” Eren repeated, grinning as he asked, “So what about you, Levi? Is there anyone out there who would cut your balls for flirting with me?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes as he retorted, “Nobody said I was flirting with you, shitty brat. But, if you must know, the answer is no.”

 

“Good.” Eren nodded and asked, “So are you a full-time instructor or is this like an extra income or something?”

 

“Something.” Levi replied vaguely.

 

When he realized Levi was not going to elaborate, Eren crossed his arms and commented, “I realize you might not be a very social person but people usually elaborate about that sort of thing.”

 

“Sorry, classified information.” Levi replied with an amused smirk.

 

Eren chuckled and asked in a joking manner, “What? Are you a spy or something?”

 

“Something.” Levi replied vaguely once more.

 

“Oh, come on!” Eren shouted with a laugh. He grinned at Levi as he said, “That’s just not fair.”

 

“I don’t know you enough to know if I can tell you.” Levi replied with a shrug.

 

“So if you know me better, you’ll tell me more?” Eren asked, leaning closer towards Levi.

 

“Probably.” Levi replied, meeting Eren’s stare.

 

“Daddy!” They both broke from their staring contest as Armin ran towards Eren, hugging him tightly.

 

Eren chuckled and patted Armin’s head as he asked, “Ready to go, Armin?”

 

“Uh-huh!” Armin nodded and let go. He grabbed Eren’s hand and tugged his father towards the exit, “Come on, Daddy! You promised we’ll get ice cream!”

 

Eren nodded and replied, “Yeah. Just give me a second.”

 

Eren took out his wallet from the pocket of his jeans. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to Levi. The black haired man looked at the piece of paper currently in his hand. It was a calling card. Eren grinned as he said, “Call me.”

 

The brown haired man let his son drag him out as he said, “I’ll be seeing you soon, Levi.”

 

“Bye, Eren!” Hange happily said as she waved at him.

 

“See you this Monday, Hange!” Eren replied with a grin as he waved back.

 

Once the father and son duo left the building, Levi looked at Hange and asked, “You know him?”

 

“Who do you think introduced him to this place?” Hange asked with a grin. She waved her hands animatedly as she explained, “We’re both professors in Sina University. He’s a History professor and we bonded over our love of myths and folklores.”

 

Levi replied with a hum, turning his attention back to the card. Hange’s grin grew as she said, “Eren’s a nice guy. He’ll make a nice balance to your grumpiness.”

 

“Noted.” Levi replied in a deadpan tone.

 

“So… you gonna call him?” Hange asked curiously.

 

“Sorry.” Levi smirked at her as he said, “That would be classified information.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuummm… I’m sorry for the… ending?
> 
> Eren being a history professor is a bit of a little… preference of mine. Just imagine Eren in glasses teaching history/geology… *heavy breathing*


	19. Typical Office AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU (established Riren)  
> Summary: Their company’s ‘illegal’ lunch game matches has been to stop by Nile which makes Levi (the company’s resident best gamer) want to kill the bastard. Eren provides him a better idea of revenge… kinda…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea that sprouted when our company banned video gaming and video watching during lunch breaks (well, it was banned from the beginning but we still do it because it was during lunch) a month ago but I never really got into writing it until now… 
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta’ed… of course  
> 2 uuummm… pretty sure this counts as a crime…?

“It has come to our attention that many of you are playing video games in your station during lunch breaks. Your management has been lax, most especially now that we’re already in our peak season.” Levi noticed Nile glance at him and Erwin at those words. Levi tightened his hands to fists but remained as emotionless as Erwin while Nile continued, “But we would like to remind you that playing video games in your station is strictly prohibited.”

 

Levi saw Connie lean towards Eren and whisper, “But it’s only during lunch.”

 

“At all times.” Nile emphasized, glaring at Connie who immediately stood straighter.

 

Eren remained emotionless and his expression reminded Levi of the younger man’s adopted sister’s usual bored expression. Levi stopped the smirk from forming on his face when he noticed that Eren’s bored expression was annoying Nile. While Eren was usually hot-blooded and loud (past video game and bedroom experiences were Levi’s evidences), Eren was good at being passive-aggressive too if it suited the situation more.

 

“We will now be implementing a strict rule. If anyone is caught for playing video games or watching any form of videos at any point in time in their stations, the following would happen.”

 

The bastard had the balls to use a fucking PowerPoint presentation for this shit.

 

“First offense will be a verbal warning from your team leader. If a team leader was the guilty party-“ Nile’s glance turned towards Hange who simply grinned. Among her team members, Moblit was the only one who looked frightened for her. Connie was more worried about his hide and Eren just looked as bored as before while-

 

 

… Was he eating a sandwich?

 

Fuck. He seriously wants to kiss the passive-aggressive brat right now.

 

That will definitely annoy Nile further and the upper management wouldn’t be able to do anything because there was no policy against eating during an impromptu announcement.

 

“Then it will be up to the project leaders to give the verbal warning. In case the project leaders were the guilty party-“ Nile openly glared at Erwin and Levi as he continued, “It will be up to me to give the verbal warning.”

 

Oh, goodie. More scolding from the resident ass-kisser…

 

“Want some chips, Sasha?” He heard Eren whisper and the older man had to bit the inside of his mouth as the woman began eating chips really loudly.

 

“Second offense means a warning from the project leaders.” Nile continued with a glare aimed at Eren and Sasha. Eren simply continued to eat his sandwich while Sasha was too busy eating her potato chips to care.

 

“Third offense means-“

 

“We get it, Nile. Can’t you just be a normal person for once and email this shit to us?” Levi cut him off with a glare, mainly because Nile’s voice was annoying him (and not because he could clearly see Nile was thinking of a way to punish Eren).

 

Nile looked ready to retort but Erwin’s cool rational words stopped him, “You have said it as well, we are currently at our peak season. You’ve already taken up ten minutes of our time. We have targets for today and we would like to be able to achieve them without working overtime.”

 

Nile glared at Erwin but relented, “Very well. Expect an email later. Meeting adjourned.”

 

Everyone returned to their stations while Levi whispered to Erwin, “This fucking sucks.”

 

“There’s nothing we can do, Levi.” Erwin replied and patted Levi on the back.

 

Neither of them saw Eren bump into Nile ‘accidentally’.

 

 

 

Now that lunch was pretty much a boring affair, Levi was on his way for a smoke (something he had stopped doing when they started playing during lunch breaks) when he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and dragged towards the elevator by a grinning Eren. Levi glared at his subordinate/lover as he hissed, “What the hell do you want, shitty brat?”

 

“Someone’s grumpier than usual.” Eren commented with that shit-eating grin that Levi couldn’t decide if he wanted to wipe off via a kiss or a punch.

 

Levi narrowed his eyes as he hissed, “For someone who enjoyed video games, you’re taking this bullshit really well.”

 

Eren shrugged and used one hand to press the button labeled ‘B1’ while the other hand pressed the close button. He continued to press both buttons as he replied, “Well, I might have done something to satisfy my need to bash Nile’s head to the nearest wall.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow, not new to his lover’s penchant for violence which he always managed to contain by using the energy for video games… or sex.

 

The elevator made the mandatory chime sound and they both walked outside. B1 to B3 were parking lots. Before Levi could ask why they were in this level (considering Levi had parked his car in B2), Eren had grabbed his wrist once more and dragged him towards one of the cars. They stopped in front of it and Levi immediately knew who owned it. He looked at his companion who was now sporting a half sheepish and half proud grin as he asked, “Why are we standing in front of Nile’s car?”

 

Eren leaned forward and whispered to Levi’s ear, “I may have stolen his keys… by accident.”

 

“What?!” Levi hissed and Eren shown him a set of car keys which he had hiding in the palm of his hand the entire time. Eren went towards the car and opened the door to the backseat as Levi asked, “How the fuck can you accidently ste-“

 

“Acquire!” Eren corrected with a slightly panic tone as he looked around.

 

Levi rolled his eyes at the paranoid action and corrected in a sarcastic tone, “Accidently acquire that piece of shit?”

 

Instead of answering him, Eren simply waved at him to come closer and went inside. Levi rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he should just leave and smoke outside. His lover poked his head out and whined, “Leeevvviii!”

 

The older man growled but followed Eren inside. He closed the door behind him and sat on the backseat next to the grinning younger man as he ordered in an annoyed tone, “Now then, you shitty brat. Explain.”

 

“I was trying to steal his phone but got his keys instead.” Eren explained with a pout, obviously annoyed he did not get to steal what he wanted to steal in the first place.

 

What the young man was planning to do with Nile’s phone, Levi seriously did not want to know. When it comes to pranks, Eren seemed to take it to another level (his latest prank war with Jean ended with the amber eyed man’s victory mainly because Jean surrendered after Eren had changed all of his photos in facebook into realistic horse faces… which, Levi had to admit, bore some resemblance to Jean).

 

If there was one characteristic Eren had that served to be a double-edged sword, it was the determination he always have when he had a clear goal in mind. No one in their right mind would Photoshop more than five hundred photos manually (Levi knew… he lives with the shitty brat).

 

“You do know stealing is a crime, right?” Levi’s question was more rhetorical than anything.

 

Eren grinned once more and countered, “Not if I return it. That would make this ‘borrowing’.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow when he saw Eren used his fingers to mimic single quotes while he said the word ‘borrowing’. Levi leaned back and crossed his arms as he asked, “And how the hell are you going to return that shit? Going to management yourself would be weird and I’m not going to do it for you, you dumb brat.”

 

“Please give me some credit, sir.” Eren gave emphasis to the last word as he leaned towards Levi, “Krista works there. All I have to do is give this to Ymir and she’ll have Krista put it in the bastard’s station while he’s out.”

 

Levi knew Ymir was one of Eren’s friends. She was sarcastic and a bit of a bully but she was loyal to her friends. For some reason, she seemed to like Eren. Then again, most of the new employees liked Eren (Jean included… even though they were very competitive during game time).

 

“Fine.” Levi sighed and asked, “So? Now what?”

 

“Hm?” Eren tilted his head slightly at the question and Levi rolled his eyes.

 

“What’s your plan?” Levi looked at the inside of the car with disgust as he asked, “What do you plan to do now that we’re inside this piece of crap?”

 

Eren’s grin turned more seductive as he pressed himself against Levi. He placed his hand on Levi’s chest as he whispered, “Well… I was thinking of having sex in it.”

 

“You want to have sex in a car that is most probably as dirty as a fucking back alley?” Levi asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“Come on, Levi. It’s perfect!” Eren began toying with Levi’s tie (steel blue like his eyes) as he explained, “His car will smell like sex and I can finally experience having car sex with you.”

 

“Do you think with your dick, Yeager?” Levi asked with raised eyebrows but his hands were already on his lover’s waist. He had told Levi about his fantasy of having sex in a car with Levi but the older man was not going to dirty his car just for the sake of satisfying Eren’s little fantasy (the brat has a lot which Levi can satisfy anyway).

 

“Only if it means having yours fill my ass.” Eren countered, rolling his eyes as he pushed Levi against the door. He straddled the older man’s lap before chuckling when he realized he had to lean forward, “This car is fucking small.”

 

Levi couldn’t help but chuckle as well. He patted the brown haired man’s thigh before pushing him off, “Lie down.”

 

Eren laughed as he tried to lean back but ended up being pressed on the other door with one hand awkwardly pressed on the back mirror while the other was holding on the front seat. Eren couldn’t help but laugh and grin at Levi as he commented, “This is turning out to be funnier than sexy.”

 

“The bastard’s car is small. What did you expect?” Levi retorted with a smirk as he grabbed Eren’s awkwardly bent arm and rested it on the older man’s shoulder. He captured the young man’s lips and Eren moaned, pulling Levi closer using his one hand.

 

Eren gasped when he felt Levi rub their crotches together and his hand gripped the front seat tightly. Levi nibbled the brown haired man’s ear before whispering, “I have a meeting after lunch. We’ll have to do this quick.”

 

They both began unbuckling their belts. Once they were unzipping their pants, Levi asked, “Lube?”

 

“Don’t need it.” Eren grabbed Levi’s tie and pulled, crashing their lips together as he guided Levi’s finger towards his entrance.

 

Levi growled and pulled away, staring at Eren as he asked, “You prepared yourself?”

 

“I eat fast.” Eren replied, moaning when he felt Levi thrust two fingers inside his prepared wet hole, “… knew you have… a meeting…”

 

“You planned all of this.” Levi commented with a growl, removing his fingers. He took off Eren’s pants and boxers. He folded them neatly and placed them behind him while Eren played with his tie.

 

“I really like this tie.” Eren commented before pulling Levi with it. Eren’s eyes glowed with desire and excitement as he whispered, “Especially when you use them to tie me up.”

 

“Later.” That one word was filled with promise that made Eren moaned. Their lips met once more as Levi slowly pushed inside. Eren threw his head back at the pleasure, hitting the window loudly.

 

“Shit!” Levi stopped and pressed a hand on the back of Eren’s head as he asked, “You okay?”

 

Eren laughed and wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist as he replied, “Yeah. Move, old man.”

 

“Impatient little shit.” Levi retorted with a glare but caressed Eren’s head gently. Eren smiled softly and pulled Levi’s tie once more. They continued to kiss as Levi moved. Eren pulled away and sighed contently when he felt his lover was fully inside him. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders and whispered, “Fuck me, Levi. Fuck me fast and rough.”

 

Instead of a verbal answer, Levi began thrusting in and out of him in a hard quick phase that left Eren gasping for breath and holding onto Levi. The car began to rock due to their movements but they paid no attention to it.

 

When Levi had mused how Eren was loud during playing or having sex, he wasn’t exaggerating. Before long, Eren was moaning so loudly he was sure anyone outside can hear the younger man. His words were incoherent but he was sure he was saying words like ‘Levi’, ‘fuck’ and ‘oh god yes’ among others. Eren began pumping his neglected cock in time with Levi’s thrusts and Levi pressed his hands on the window as he quickened his pace.

 

“Outside! Cum outside, Levi!” Eren shouted, knowing Levi well enough to understand that the older man was nearing his end.

 

“What?!” Levi couldn’t help but raise his voice at the order. Eren had always enjoyed having his ass filled with Levi’s cum (Levi had always thought it was disgusting but he had started to find it fucking hot, knowing that Eren was filled with his cum, marking him). The younger man enjoyed it so much that he had bought a butt plug just to keep it in. So the order was so unlike him that Levi couldn’t help but question it.

 

Eren smirked and whispered, “Trust me.”

 

Levi growled and captured Eren’s lips as he deepened his thrust. Eren gasped and squeezed down on him as he came, covering his cock with both hands so that his cum will only dirty his hands. Levi groaned when he felt Eren squeeze down and tried to pull away, growling as he felt Eren’s inside trying to keep him inside, “Fuck, you’re tight.”

 

Eren smiled lazily and tried to relax as he apologized, “Sorry.”

 

Levi managed to pull out of Eren before coming, staining the seats and Eren’s butt cheeks instead. Levi leaned on the other door as he began to catch his breath and grimaced when he saw Eren wipe his cum filled hands on the seats, “You disgusting brat.”

 

Eren chuckled and grinned at Levi as he replied, “You have to admit, he deserves it.”

 

Eren crawled towards Levi and kissed him lazily before pulling away to whisper, “Taking away our game break.”

 

Levi sighed and grabbed the pieces of clothing behind him. He threw them at Eren and ordered, “Get dress. We only have-“

 

Levi grimaced as he glanced at his watch, “Three minutes.”

 

They hurriedly dressed and got out of the car. Eren locked the door and adjusted Levi’s tie with a satisfied grin that only screamed ‘I just got laid’. Levi sighed and adjusted Eren’s blazer. He looked at Eren’s attire, deemed it good enough and nodded. They walked towards the elevator and Eren pressed the button. He turned to look at Levi and asked, “So… shall we make this our daily lunch break?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes and replied, “I suppose this is a better alternative than smoking.”

 

Eren kissed his cheek before whispering, “I’m happy to be of service anytime… sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And later that night, Levi fulfilled his promise of using the tie for… more recreational purposes. XD
> 
> … Oh. For the record, I now spend my lunch breaks watching on my tablet… not… like this… (^w^())


	20. Eren the Delivery Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU  
> Summary: Eren is the one who delivers Hange’s craps (Levi’s words) in the apartment she shares with Levi and Erwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … the prompt sounds like the beginning of a bad porn plot. XD
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta’ed… of course  
> 2 definitely not porn  
> 3 Erwin being called Captain America (and maybe a hint of Eruren? Not sure…)

“You again?” The grumpy tired tone of the man currently holding the door to the apartment was nothing new so Eren simply smiled at said grumpy man.

 

“Good morning, sir.” Eren had made sure to check the time before entering the apartment building. He seriously did not want a repeat of the day he made the mistake of saying “good morning” when it was already 2 pm which the grumpy man had retorted “it’s the fucking afternoon, you dumb shit”. Eren continued to smile at the glaring older man as he announced, “I have a delivery for Ms. Hange Zoë.”

 

The black haired man turned his glare towards the giant crate (taller than said grumpy man but Eren valued his life too much to say that out loud) and ordered, “Throw it over the fucking window.”

 

“We’re currently in the twentieth floor, sir. That would highly be unadvisable.” Eren immediately replied with a cute smile and pleasant tone. The first ten times he had to talk to the older man, he had been a panicking frightened idiot but he had been in the company of the black haired ‘always-tired’ (if those bags under his eyes were any indication) man to finally be able to act all pleasant and to be able to hide his sarcasm under a cute smile (the first time he sarcastically replied, he thought the older man was going to kick him off the window). Eren offered his log at the black haired man and said, “Please sign for this and you can throw it over the window yourself.”

 

He continued to smile at the glaring older man, used to the glare (the glare of murderous promise, as he had once described to Armin) by now. Apartment 207 of the apartment building in the business district of Trost was one of Eren’s usual routes. It’s almost as if Hange Zoë was ordering something online every week and it was almost always the same grumpy older man who opens the door and glares at the package with distaste and murderous aura. There were the rare occasions of the door opening revealing Hange herself who is always giddy and jumpy over whatever package/box/crate she had delivered. Every time, Hange would excitedly explain what was inside and then go to details on the history of the said item. The black haired man would always be ready to kick Hange and make her stop though. Other rare occasions were the times it was the other resident of the apartment who opens the door. It was a tall gorgeous (Eren admits he has a slight crush on him) blond man with beautiful blue eyes. Eren never got his name so he started dubbing him Captain America. Captain America was pleasant and kind, asking politely about Eren’s day as he signed the log. Not to mention, he always gave Eren tips which the young delivery man tried to decline because of company policies. Captain America would always chuckle and place the tip in his breast pocket, patting Eren on the shoulder and saying, “Consider this my ‘thank you’ for always delivering for our resident mad scientist and dealing with our resident grumpy old man.”

 

Then the black haired man would kick his blond companion and Eren would take that as his cue to leave.

 

“That shitty four-eyes better make use of that crap.” The black haired man growled as he grabbed the log and opened it. Eren silently offered his pen and the older man grabbed it as well, signing as fast as he could before closing the log and handing it back to Eren.

 

Eren smiled professionally and recited, “Thank you for choosing Reiss Delivery. We hope to be of service to you once again.”

 

Eren bowed and turned to leave when he heard the older man called out, “Hey, shitty brat.”

 

Eren turned to look at the grey eyed man once more and asked pleasantly, “Yes, sir?”

 

“You don’t fucking expect me to drag that big-ass crate inside by myself, do you?” The man’s glare was murderous as he hissed that question.

 

Eren continued to smile pleasantly as he retorted, “No, sir. I was expecting you to throw it over the window.”

 

“As tempting as that is, Hange will only get another one and annoy the fuck out of me if I ever do that.” The older man rubbed the bridge of his nose as he mumbled, “Fucking researcher…”

 

Eren just stared at him, not really sure if he should say anything. The older man stepped to the side and ordered, “Get that crap in here and put it in the living room.”

 

“Yes, sir!” Eren immediately replied, grabbing the crate and placing over his shoulder. The crate was so fucking heavy Eren thought he was carrying a really big boulder.

 

While it was the first time he actually went inside the apartment (the biggest of Hange’s past packages was as big as a sack of rice), the apartment was simple enough for Eren to not get lost. The door led to the living room immediately where the older man ordered, “Put that next to the telly.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Eren replied and walked towards the television. He dropped the crate next to the television, making sure to drop it as gently as possible. While there was no ‘fragile’ sign but Eren didn’t want to risk it. Eren rolled his shoulder and tilted his head from left to right before turning around. Eren walked towards the other side of the room which led to a fusion of a kitchen and a dining room before he announced, “I’ve placed it by the television, sir.”

 

The black haired man hummed, his back facing Eren. Eren noticed he was by the sink, cutting something Eren could not see. Eren shrugged and began to walk towards the door when he heard the older man’s voice, “Hey, brat.”

 

Eren stopped and saw the older man was now staring at him, one hand holding a knife while the other hand was holding a half-cut red onion.

 

… And that definitely did not make Eren think that the older man was planning on killing him even for a second…

 

Nope, not at all…

 

Okay, maybe for a second but, in Eren’s defense, the older man was scary.

 

“You have another delivery after this?” The older man asked which confused Eren.

 

“No, sir. It’s my lunch break after this.” Eren replied, deliberately not adding that he technically didn’t have to go back to the office unless he gets a call or a message for his next delivery.

 

“You’re having lunch with me.” The older man announced before returning his attention towards the half-cut onion.

 

Eren furrowed his brows as he asked, “I am?”

 

“Close the door and wash your hands, brat.” The older man ordered, not paying any attention to Eren’s question.

 

Eren closed the door and walked towards the black haired man. He stopped by the sink and asked, “I’m confused. We’re eating lunch together?”

 

“Yes.” The older man replied as he placed the neatly minced onion on another plate filled with other ingredients.

 

“Why?” Eren was unable to stop the question that had formed in his mind. He pointed at himself as he reminded the older man, “You don’t like me.”

 

The grumpy man rolled his eyes as he commented, “I don’t like a lot of people. I tolerate you.”

 

“I’m a stranger.” Eren retorted, trying not to please over the fact that the older man didn’t not like him (he was pretty sure that was grammatically confusing and most probably incorrect).

 

“I meet you almost every week.” The grey eyed man corrected as he placed a wok on the stove.

 

“I don’t even know your name.” Eren groaned.

 

“Levi.” The older man curtly replied as he turned on the stove.

 

“Eh?” Eren uttered one syllable, confused at the last word that passed the older man’s lips.

 

The black haired man turned to look at Eren and clarified, “My name is Levi.”

 

“Oh.” Eren nodded dumbly before quickly adding, “Eren. My name is Eren.”

 

A smirk appeared on the older man’s (Levi, Eren’s mind reminded him) face as he replied, “I know.”

 

Of course. The name tag currently pinned on his uniform…

 

Eren nodded and asked, “So… we’re having lunch together?”

 

“Yes. Now go wash your hands.” Levi ordered as he dropped a sufficient amount of cooking oil in the wok.

 

Eren smirked and replied, “Yes, sir.”

 

Well… it seemed like his usual boring lunch break just might get interesting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose you guys should be used to how I enjoy ending prompts like this. I am still sorry… XD 
> 
> In other news: I'm planning on posting a very... smutty (like, I'm fearing the tags I'm going to add) Riren after this to support my fellow Ereri/Riren shippers in Tumblr so look forward to it. (Think of it this way, you guys get a weekend smutfest from me... even if it's just 2 smuts XD)


	21. The Characters are Now in the Last Anime You’ve Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Daimidalar Universe  
> Summary: Levi is the new pilot of Daimidalar and Eren is his source of Hi-Ero Particles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2-2-2-202 kudos?!! Oh God!!! You guys are seriously fucking awesome! It maks me so happy to know that this story has gotten that much love. I love you guys~!!!
> 
> That aside...
> 
> … just when I thought my shuffle playing “Tell Him” was bad enough, I had to read this challenge just as I finished the latest episode of Daimidalar. God damn it! Why?! Why couldn’t I have done this after I’ve watched “No Game No Life” or even “JoJo Bizarre Adventures”?!! Hell, I’ll even take “Mahouka” over this!!! Aaaaahhhh!!!
> 
> Quick background: Daimidalar is a mecha/robot that works due to Hi-Ero particles. The main character can produce large amount of Hi-Ero particles by fondling his love interest’s boobs or by seeing her boobs.
> 
> …………… yeeeaaaahhhh. See my problem? XD
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta’ed… of course  
> 2 it’s not Saturday Smut but this can count as smut… well… depends on your definition of smut  
> 3 Daimidalar is an ero/ecchi anime… don’t get your hopes up for male-to-male actions if you try the anime  
> 4 PWP? I mean… kinda…?

“20% Hi-Ero particles left!” Petra’s announcement echoed all over the cockpit. Levi growled as the entire cockpit shook. 

 

Below him, Eren checked his monitor and announced quickly, "Right arm, 30% damage!"

 

“Fucking penguin bastards!” Levi growled as he maneuvered Daimidalar to evade the barrage of missiles aimed at them. The missiles missed them by an inch but exploded behind them, the impact causing Daimidalar to lose its balance and fall forward. 

 

“Daimidalar has sustained major damage!” Petra announced through their communication link.

 

“Don’t get too cocky.” Levi hissed and maneuvered Daimidalar to swing its giant left hand. It managed to hit the enemy robot, sending it flying away from them. 

 

“Enemy robot out of range!” Petra announced.

 

“Now’s your chance, Levi!!” Hange screamed over their communication link.

 

“I know that, shitty four eyes.” Levi hissed before pressing a button. The console in front of him parted in the middle and Eren's chair turned to face him. Eren's chair moved so that their sits were on the same level.

 

Levi began undoing Eren’s pants and the young man blushed, grabbing the pilot’s wrists as he shouted, “WAIT!”

 

Levi glared at the blushing young man and hissed, “What?!”

 

“I-i-isn’t there any other way, sir?” Eren asked with pleading eyes.

 

“We’ve been over this, you shitty brat. I can only produce Hi-Ero particles like this.” Levi reminded the amber eyed young man.

 

“But it’s so embarrassing…” Eren admitted, turning away.

 

“Eren…” The older man grabbed Eren by the chin and forced the younger man to look at his grey eyes as he whispered, “I need you.”

 

Eren’s cheeks became redder and he mumbled, “You are a very unfair man, Sir Levi.”

 

Levi smirked and unzipped Eren’s pants as he replied, “I know.”

 

Eren placed his hands on Levi’s shoulder and closed his eyes, moaning when Levi guided his half-hard erection out of the confines of his pants. Levi took out a bottle of lube from his pants and coated one of his hands generously before he leaned forward and ordered, “Eren, say it.”

 

Eren felt like his entire face was on fire as he whispered, “Please touch me, Sir Levi.”

 

Eren threw his head back when he felt Levi began stroking his cock. His shaft began to grow harder as Levi continued to stroke it. He felt a thumb rub against his tip before stroking him fast and hard. He felt fingers stroke his lips and he opened his mouth, moaning as he felt three fingers invade his willing mouth. Eren began sucking the three fingers, tightening his grip on Levi’s shoulders as the strokes became faster. Eren opened his eyes but closed them again when he saw that Levi was staring intently at him. He was embarrassed of being seen like this, moaning like a slut while his cock was being pumped, but he also can’t deny the disgusting pleasure he got knowing he was being watched by Levi. 

 

Levi pulled his fingers out of Eren’s mouth and ordered, “Let me hear you, Eren.”

 

“I-I’m so close, sir!” Eren admitted. Being touched by Levi always made him weak, made him so easy and so close to the edge. 

 

“Oh god! Sir! Don’t stop!” Eren pleaded as his entire body began trembling, moaning when he felt Levi make his strokes faster.

 

Eren didn’t even notice the Hi-Ero particles starting to glow brighter around Levi. All that mattered was Levi’s hand on his cock and the pleasure running all over his body. 

 

“Look at me, Eren. Look at me and let me see you cum.” Levi ordered and Eren obediently opened his eyes, breathing heavily as he began bouncing to meet Levi’s strokes. 

 

“Sir, I’m so close! Sir! Please! Please!” Eren knew he wasn’t making any sense anymore. He doesn’t even know what he was begging for. 

 

“Enemy robot detected! It’s coming your way!” Petra announced but they didn't pay any attention to her.

 

“Cum for me, Eren.” Levi’s order was Eren’s undoing. He managed to keep his eyes on Levi’s determined stare as he came in the older man’s hand, moaning the black haired man’s name. 

 

Eren fell on Levi’s arms, trying to get enough air back in his body. He hardly noticed the Hi-Ero particles glowing around them.

 

“Hi-Ero particles currently at 100%!” Petra announced.

 

“Hell yeah! Now, Levi! Beat that sorry excuse for a robot with your FINNGGGEERRR PPUUUNNNCCHHH!!!” Hange shouted over the communication link.

 

“I’m not going to call it that.” Levi hissed as he controlled Daimidalar to use all of the Hi-Ero particles and condense them to its large hand. Daimidalar punched the enemy robot and their enemy exploded.

 

They could hear the people in their command center cheering but paid no attention to it. Levi leaned back and began rubbing the back of the young man currently lying limp in his arms. A couple of second passed by with the two of them completely silent when Levi announced, “Shit. I’m still aroused.”

 

Eren blushed and shouted, “Please, no more, Sir Levi!”

 

“Eren…” Levi pushed Eren back to the chair and pulled off the younger man's pants as h announced, “We’re doing it.”

 

“Noooooooo!!!”

 

Needless to say… they managed to produce more Hi-Ero Particles even when it’s no longer needed at the moment…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … For anyone who was enjoying Daimidalar… I’m so sorry… OTL


	22. About Taking Vitamins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Canon Era
> 
> Summary: Eren’s continuous titan shifting has taken a toll in his human body. To compensate, Hange has been in charge of making sure Eren drinks vitamins every day. Unfortunately, she made a slight mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 
> 
> 1 of course, this is still unbeta’ed
> 
> 2 Remember how I made Eren a depressing drunk in Day 12? He’s back~!

“Squad Leader!” Moblit shouted as he opened the door leading tothe room where Hange and Levi had been going over Erwin’s plans. Moblit was panicking as he ran towards his commanding officer, pointing at the cup he was holding with his other hand, “T-Th-This-!”

  
“Oh, that would be Eren’s vitamin cup.” Hange said with a grin before asking, “Is something wrong, Moblit?”

  
Eren’s body was slowly getting weaker each time he continued to shift and the only way to slow the process down was to make the young man drink a cup filled with vitamins (which Levi knew tastes like shit just by looking at Eren’s face after he gulps all of it down). It would have been a better choice if Eren didn’t shift at all but that was not an option now that the recovery of Wall Maria was underway and the chances of success was high. 

  
That thought had always left a bitter aftertaste to everyone who cared for Eren but the only thing they can do for the Titan shifter was to recover Wall Maria as soon as possible.

  
“Of course there is!” Moblit shouted as he waved the cup in front of Hange, “This cup smells like liquor!”

  
“Liquor?” Hange repeated as she blinked.

  
Levi immediately grabbed the cup and yanked it out of Moblit’s grip. He sniffed the inside of the cup, eyes narrowing as he glared at the glasses-wearing woman, “Hange.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Did you fucking mistake liquor for the brat’s vitamins?” Levi’s question was filled with murderous intent. Hange chuckled and grabbed the cup.

  
“Oh, come on, Levi. I’m not a scatterbrain. There’s no way I would mistake liquor for-” Hange stopped once she sniffed the cup. She stared at the cup for a moment. She turned to look at Levi and smiled sheepishly as she said, “Well, this does smell like liquor.”

  
“Hange!” Levi shouted as he stood. 

  
“Forget about that, Squad Leader! We still need to give Eren his vitamins!” Moblit reminded his commanding officer as he waved a bottle in front of her face.

  
Levi walked towards Moblit and grabbed the bottle, making Moblit gasp in surprise. The black haired man glared at Hange as he announced, “I’ll make the brat drink this. You stay here. I’ll deal with your idiocy later.”

  
Without bothering to wait for Hange’s reply, he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

  
He did not see Moblit sigh in relief or the small smile that appeared on Hange’s face.

  
\--------------------------------

  
Levi found Eren in his room (there was no need to keep Eren in the dungeon since he could now fully control his shifting capabilities), sleeping on the bed without any blankets over him. Levi shook Eren’s shoulder lightly as he called out, “Eren.”

  
Eren moaned and slowly opened his eyes. His cheeks were red and his lips were slightly parted, a clear sign of his intoxication. Eren rubbed his left eye as he asked sleepily, “Corporal?”

  
“Sit up, Eren.” Levi ordered, sitting on the edge of Eren’s bed. Eren obediently sat, hugging a pillow tightly in his arms. Levi placed his hand on Eren’s chin and forced the sleepy young man to look at him.

  
Eren’s face broke to a grin as he commented, “You have pretty eyes, sir.”

  
Levi scoffed as he retorted, “And you’re clearly drunk.”

  
Eren pouted and countered, “I can’t be drunk. I’ve never even drank alcohol before.”

  
Levi’s chest ached at the reminder that Eren was too young to drink. 

  
He should be too young to have a failing body.

  
“Yeah, well, your naivety to alcohol is now your downfall. Hange mixed up liquor and your vitamins.” Levi opened the cap of the bottle in his hand as he explained, “This is your vitamins.”

  
“Oh.” Eren replied, looking as if he didn’t really care if his drink was mixed up.

  
Levi stared at Eren for a moment before commenting in a slightly amused tone, “Getting drunk with just one cup… some people might take advantage of that.”

  
Eren tilted his head and asked innocently, “Would you take advantage of me, sir?”

  
Levi glared at the sleepy (drunk) man in front of him and hissed, “Do I look like the type who would do such a cowardly thing?”

  
Eren leaned forward and stared at Levi’s eyes as he asked, “Would you if I ask you?”

  
Levi was rendered speechless by the question, wondering if Eren was a stupid drunk or a blunt drunk… perhaps both.

  
Eren dropped the pillow he was holding before he grabbed the bottle from Levi’s hand with trembling hands. The young man looked at the liquid inside for a moment before he whispered, “I’m scared.”

  
Eren drank the entire content of the bottle, grimacing at the taste. He handed the bottle back to Levi and fell forward, resting his head on his commanding officer’s shoulder. Levi instinctively wrapped his arms around the taller man. Eren placed his hands on Levi’s chest and gripped the fabric of the older man’s shirt tightly as he whispered, “I’m afraid of dying…”

  
“You’re not going to die, Eren.” 

  
Levi’s words sounded empty even in his ears.

  
Eren chuckled weakly and reminded him, “My body is slowly dying, Corporal. Even if I stop shifting, there’s no guarantee that I would recover.”

  
“Your body is growing weaker, not dying, you drama queen.” Levi countered but his hold on the younger man tightened.

  
Eren chuckled weakly once more and leaned closer towards the older man. He turned his head to the side so he could look at Levi’s face and whispered, “I’m sorry for suddenly saying such things.”

  
“You’re drunk. You can say whatever the hell you want.” Levi commented and he closed his eyes as he said softly, “Everyone is afraid to die.”

  
Levi’s hold tightened as he announced, “But I will protect you.”

  
Those words were not empty.

  
Those were words filled with promise.

  
They spent a few minutes in that position, Eren pretty much sitting on Levi’s lap as he rested his head on Levi’s shoulder while Levi was sitting on the bed, his back resting against the cold wall, before Eren called out, “Corporal…”

  
“What is it, shitty brat?” 

  
“You never answered my question.” Eren nuzzled his cheek against Levi’s shoulder before repeating his question, “Would you take advantage of me if I asked you to?”

  
Levi was silent for a few seconds and Eren was about to apologize and ask that his commanding officer forget he ever asked when Levi said, “I’ll make a deal with you, Eren.”

  
Levi leaned his face towards Eren until their lips were just an inch apart as he said, “Three years from now, on your eighteenth birthday, if you ask me to take advantage of you, I will.”

  
Eren stared at Levi’s clear grey eyes as he asked softly, “You will?”

  
“Yes.” Levi answered, tightening his hold on Eren as he said, “I’ll make you mine that day and every night afterwards.”

  
“Promise?” Eren’s voice was soft and he placed a hand on the back of Levi’s neck.

  
“I promise.” Levi replied and Eren gave him a soft gentle smile.

  
“Then please seal your promise with a kiss, sir.” Eren said and Levi chuckled.

  
“Fine, you demanding little shit. I’ll seal this promise with a kiss.” Levi replied as he slowly closing the gap between their lips.

  
“Every night.” Eren added just as their lips were a centimeter apart.

  
“Every night.” Levi repeated before finally capturing Eren’s lips.

  
Their first kiss tasted like liquor, vitamins and a promise that will never be broken.

  
A promise Levi made sure he resealed each night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> I was a bit lost for this one then I remembered how we had joked of putting alcohol (Jaeger Meister) in my little sister’s vitamin cup (which I almost did because I’m a very bad sister).
> 
>  
> 
> Still counts as a hopeful ending! (I was very tempted to add a line that would hint it was a bad ending but I love these two too much to do such a thing XD)


	23. Freedom (Write Whatever You Want)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU (Levi, the Knight in The Pink Fluffy Bunny Suit ‘verse)  
> Summary: Eren gets harassed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Around the first week of April, Weather_Goddess asked for more of Day 1’s ‘verse and I never got to writing a sequel mainly because I couldn’t get a prompt that would work (and I seriously cannot think of a plot XD). Fortunately, this prompt happened so I’m sorry it’s late but here’s the sequel you wanted, Weather_Goddess. 
> 
> Warning:   
> 1 of course, this is still unbeta’ed  
> 2 obviously, this would make more sense if you had read Day 1: Something Bunny Related

 

  
Why?

  
Why?

  
Why the fuck does this keep happening to him?!

  
That was the question currently in Eren’s mind as he tried his very best not to pay any attention to the three men currently circling him, following him as Eren continued to walk.

  
“Come on, cutie. Just an hour with us and you’ll get the best night of your life.” One of the men cooed which made Eren want to punch him on the throat.

  
He could hear Armin’s voice inside his head saying ‘You’re better than any of them, Eren. Don’t let them get you all riled up. Just keep walking.’

  
“Awww. Is our little boy shy? Oh! You’re a virgin! That’s even better!” Another one of them shouted loudly which made Eren want to stab his ball-pointed pen on the man’s thigh… or eye…

  
He could hear Mikasa’s voice inside his head saying ‘Eren, please don’t do anything stupid. Mom and I are really worried about you.’

  
“You could have just told us, sweet-cheeks. We’ll be gentle.” The last man in the trio of scumbags said as he placed his hand on Eren’s butt.

  
Then he saw red.

  
Eren turned around and punched the man who had touched his ass right on the nose. He felt the man’s noise crack against his fist and a feral grin appeared on his face. 

  
“You bastard!” Eren raised his arms by his face just like Annie had taught him and bent his knees. He took a step back and kicked the man who had called him cutie on the ankle before twisting his body to deliver a right hook on the other standing guy.

  
Both of them fell on the ground and Eren took a deep breath, waiting to see if any of them were planning to get up. After a few seconds of the men just lying on the floor, groaning, Eren dropped his arms and turned around. He adjusted his bag and began walking once more. 

  
“Don’t think you can just leave, you fucking bitch!” He heard someone shout behind him and Eren immediately turned around, arms raised by his face. Then he saw the man charging him with a pocket knife.

  
Fuck!

  
Eren readied himself and moved his hand to intercept the knife. There was no time to dodge so the only thing he could do was control the damage he would receive.

  
Then he felt someone grab his wrist, pulling him behind whoever had grabbed him. A shorter man with black hair grabbed the wrist of Eren’s attacker. The black haired man kicked the attacker on the shin before delivering another swift kick on the man’s stomach. The attacker let go of the pocket knife. The black haired man let go of the man’s wrist and placed his foot on the man’s shoulder before growling, “Pigs like you should be kneeling on the fucking ground.”

  
The black haired man kicked Eren’s attacker, forcing the man to kneel. The black haired man kicked the man on the back of the head and the man fell on the ground face first, groaning in pain. Eren’s savior turned to look at the young man and Eren tried to speak, “Um… thank y-“

  
“What the hell is up with you and perverts, you shitty brat?” The black haired man said in an annoyed tone which surprised Eren into silence. He pulled Eren closer and whispered, “Do you enjoy getting harassed by men older than you?”

  
Eren’s amber colored eyes glowed in anger and he shouted as he raised his fist, “Fuck you, old man!”

  
Eren threw a punch aimed at the black haired man’s face but the older man managed to grab it and let go of Eren’s other wrist. He twisted Eren’s arm and Eren gasped when he was turned. The black haired man pulled and Eren’s back collided with the stronger man’s chest. Eren turned his face to glare at his savior turned captor. The shorter man’s lips curved into a smirk and he commented, “Not bad.”

  
“Holy shit, Levi! We need to get out of here!” They both turned towards the voice and Eren finally noticed two other people currently keeping the other men who were harassing him to the ground. They were two blond men who were obviously taller than the black haired man currently holding him captive. Between the two men was a giddy brown haired woman wearing glasses and holding a very big backpack in one hand. The three began to run as the woman shouted, “Somebody called the police!”

  
“Fuck!” The black haired man cursed and began running as well, dragging Eren with him.

  
“What?! Wait!” Eren shouted as he was forced to run as well. 

  
The brown haired woman laughed loudly and introduced herself, “Hi! I’m Hange Zoë!”

  
“Um, hello?!” Eren ended the greeting with a question, unsure on how to act now that he was apparently running away from cops together with four older people (one which is still holding his wrist).

  
“The gorgeous blondie on your left is Erwin. The blondie behind you is Mike. And-“ Hange’s grin became bigger as she continued, “The jealous shortie who has saved your cute butt twice is Levi.”

  
“I’m going to fucking cut you to pieces, shitty four-eyes." The black haired man named Levi threatened Hange as they continued to run.

  
“Twice?” Eren repeated, confused at what Hange was saying.

  
“Oh, right! Wait!” Hange ran faster so that she was running next to Levi. She opened her bag and took out something-

  
Wait.

  
That’s-

  
“HERE YA GO!” Hange shouted happily as she placed the fluffy pink bunny head on Levi’s head.

  
“God damn it, Hange! I’m going to fucking kill you!” Levi growled as he pushed the mad woman away from him.

  
“AAHH! MY BUNNY SAVIOR!” Eren shouted, pointing at Levi.

  
Erwin, who had been running on Eren’s left, chuckled before telling Levi, “Here that, Levi? He’s calling you his ‘savior’.”

  
“Bunny savior.” Mike reminded everyone and that made Erwin and Hange laugh while Eren was blushing out of embarrassment because of his loud unfiltered mouth. 

  
Levi took off the bunny head and threw it to the ground, “Shut it, all of you.”

  
Hange immediately grabbed the bunny head off the ground and slowed her pace so she was now running next to Eren again.

  
Seriously… how long were they planning to run?!

  
Hange grinned at Eren as she explained quickly, “Okay. Here’s the deal: we’re college students from Flügel University and we were doing a graded experiment for our psychology class when Levi laid his eyes on you and instantly fell in love-“

  
“Stop sprouting your BL delusions on us, you god damn fangirl.” Levi hissed but noticed how red the young high school student’s cheeks had become because of Hange’s words. 

  
Levi had to admit. The way he blushes wasn’t bad.

  
Hange paid no attention to her friend as she continued, “-so he saved you from those bad, bad men. Then we decided to look for you because Levi can’t stop thinking about you-“

  
“You’re the one who couldn’t stop thinking about him, shitty four-eyes.” Levi defended, sparing a glance to glare at Hange.

  
“-so we decided to look for you here today! Then we saw you getting harassed-“

  
“Again.” Levi added which made Eren glare at him.

  
“-and just when Levi was going to swoop in and save you like a knight in shining armor-“

  
“More like knight in fluffy pink armor.” Erwin commented.

  
“I’m not even wearing the damn costume anymore!” Levi shouted at Erwin who simply chuckled.

  
“-but then you decided to beat the crap out of them which, by the way, was so freaking awesome! I love how your movements were all precise but still held a certain savage beauty!! You have to show me how you fight some day! I want to take notes and exper-“

  
“What Hange is trying to say is that we’re not your enemy.” Erwin took over once he realized that their resident martial arts maniac had gone ‘maniac mode’. Erwin’s smile was oozing with charm as he asked, “Now, can I ask for your name?”

  
“E-Eren…” Eren replied, still unsure what the hell was happening. He barely realized that they had already passed by the route he took home and seemed to be heading to Trost district where Flügel University was standing. 

  
Was that where they were going?

  
“Eren…” Erwin let the name roll in his lips and nodded, “That’s a nice name.”

  
“T-thank you?” Eren was seriously very confused.

  
“Okay then. Levi, Eren. Eren, Levi.” Erwin quickly introduced both of them at each other again before cutting to the chase, “Now then. There’s a coffee shop just around this corner!” 

  
Erwin grabbed Eren by the shoulder and forced the younger man to turn, changing everyone’s direction. They stopped by a small coffee shop with Eren trying to catch their breath. The college students surrounding Eren didn’t even look fazed. Erwin patted Eren’s shoulder and asked, “You don’t happen to have a curfew, do you?”

  
“As long as I’m home by nine, I’m fine.” Eren replied, answering the questions directed at him without really thinking about why they were being asked.

  
“Nine…” Erwin looked at his watch and nodded, “Good. Levi, you have two hours. Get the boy home before nine, alright?”

  
“What the fuck are you guys talking about?” 

  
Now, Levi looked just as confused as Eren.

  
“Coffee shop date, what else?!” Hange commented with a grin.

  
Erwin laughed and pushed the two inside, “Now, now. Every relationship is built on communication.”

Once both of them were inside the coffee shop, Erwin smiled as he said, “Have fun, kids.”

  
Mike simply gave them a thumbs-up but remained emotionless. Hange was grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. The three waved once before running away, leaving Eren and Levi staring at the door with Levi still holding onto Eren’s wrist.

  
………

  
Wait…

  
Did he just get in a date with his bunny savior?

  
Okay. Now, Eren was very much confused.

  
… and, maybe, a bit happy…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know me. I enjoy ending them like these. XD
> 
> Lessons for today: ‘ask and you shall receive’…………… as long as it’s within my powers. XD


	24. Eren is from royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Fantasy AU  
> Summary: Titans and humans have been at war for centuries. A peace treaty between the two is underway thanks to the current rulers, King Grisha Yeager-Reiss and Supreme Commander Erwin Smith. As a way of sealing the treaty, Prince Eren Yeager of the Titans is to be wed to Corporal Levi Magnolia of the Humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes (considering this is a Fantasy AU, I just thought of adding notes for this AU, most are useless considering they bear no connection to the story I've written):  
> 1 Titans are same as humans, physically, but they can turn into... well, Titans. XD (just imagine every Titan is a Titan Shifter but not all have the abilities of hardening and such. The Yeager-Reiss are the only ones who can control other Titans and not all of them can do it)  
> 2 Male Titans are capable of carrying children  
> 3 Titans are ruled by the Yeager-Reiss Royal Family (so yeah, Historia's a Titan in this 'verse)  
> 4 Mikasa is Eren's biological sister in this AU (means she's Mikasa Yeager-Reiss and she's a Titan)  
> 5 Armin and Jean are Titans too (actually, let's just assume the entire 104 Trainees and Hanness are Titans in this AU)  
> 6 Humans are ruled by a Supreme Commander (kinda like a president/prime minister)  
> 7 Farlan and Isabel are alive in this AU 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 still unbeta'ed  
> 2 hinted future mpreg (only discussed)  
> 3 Eren's mature of some reason...

"I can't believe you agreed to this, Levi..." Farlan commented as he stared his long time friend and furure brother-in-law.

 

The carriage was carrying them to an undisclosed location where they would meet with Prince Eren Yeager-Reiss and then they would return to the human territory with the said prince where he would stay with Levi in the main Magnolia castle until the wedding. Accompanying them were Levi's personal guards: Eld, Gunther and Oluo. Also with them was a big blond Titan named Reiner who was sent to lead them to that place. Levi had refused to take more guards and he had been reluctant to let Farlan Church accompany them. While he trusted Erwin's judgement, it was still a bit risky taking his little sister's fiance (and the next head of the Magnolia family) with him but the blond man had been adamant in accompanying Levi so he had relented.

 

"If this stops this shitty war then I'm fine with it." Levi replied to Farlan's comment.

 

"You're fine being used as a scapegoat?" Farlan asked with clenched fists.

 

Levi scoffed and looked outside as he replied, "I'm a lowborn adopted to the noble family of Magnolia. If anyone's getting the shortstick of this deal, it's going to be the Prince who had the misfortune of being wed to me."

 

"Levi..." Farlan stopped talking when the carriage stopped. The carriage door opened and Gunther saluted at them.

 

"We have arrived, sir." Gunther announced and both men went out.

 

Farlan looked around and saw that they were in a clearing of a forest. Levi looked at their guide and asked, "You're sure that this is the place?"

 

Reiner smirked as he replied, "Sure. If you want to see the suicidal bastard then yes."

 

"Suicidal-"

 

"You're the one, right?" Reiner cut him off with a question, "The one to be wed to Eren?"

 

"You call your prince by his name?" Oluo asked, curious at the lack of respect.

 

Reiner shrugged as he explained, "We've known each other since we were kids. Kinda hard to be respectful when I've seen the guy cry... a lot."

 

Levi rolled his eyes as he commented, "Great. My fiance is a crybaby."

 

Eld chuckled and commented as well, "He'll probably cry once he sees you, sir."

 

Levi glared at Eld who simply smiled at him.

 

Reiner laughed loudly as he commented, "Not gonna lie. Eren's a handful but he's not such a bad guy. Gets angry easily and his mouth has no filter but... he's a good guy."

 

"If he's such a good guy, why is he being used for this treaty?" Farlan asked and Levi narrowed his eyes.

 

"Farlan..." Levi hissed as a warning. The peace between the Titans and the Humans was rocky at best and Farlan's question can be seen as an insult to the Titans.

 

Reiner shrugged once more as he replied, "You're asking the wrong person, buddy. Eren's third in line for the throne and everyone likes him... most of the time. He wouldn't have made such a bad king and he'll definitely devote himself to serving our people.He has had suitors since he turned fifteen but he always turned them down. He even got into a fist fight with Jean of the noble Kirstein family because of that."

 

"A fist fight?" Farlan repeated with raised eyebrows.

 

Reiner grinned as he recalled, "Eren pretty much shouted he would rather have his limbs cut off than give birth to horses. Jean countered by saying he'd rather eat grass than have sex with Eren. Their quarrel turned into a fist fight."

 

Reiner chuckled as he remembered, "We managed to separate them and both familes figured that it was Eren and Jean being idiots and all was okay."

 

Reiner smirked as he added, "They still quarrel a lot though."

 

"But a fist-" Farlan stopped talking when they heard rustling coming from the bushes. Everyone placed their hand on the hilt of their sword, ready to brandish them in case of an attack.

 

"Reiner..." A cool female voice called out from the shadows of the trees.

 

Reiner dropped his hand and relaxed as he said, "It's cool. That's Annie, one of my friends and Eren's personal guard."

 

"Are they allies?" Annie's cold monotone voice asked and Reiner nodded.

 

"Yup. Come on out. Especially you, Eren." Reiner grinned as he teased, "Come and meet your fiance."

 

"Lord Levi Magnolia." A young man's voice called out.

 

"Yeah." Levi answered, hand still by the hilt of his sword.

 

"They say you're not a noble by birth. Is that correct?" There was no hatred or disgust in the tone. It was just a statement asking for confirmation.

 

"Yes." Levi replied as he stared at where the voices were coming from. From the shadows, Levi could see the shapes of three humanoid figures. He stared at those figures as he elaborated, "The Magnolia family adopted me when I was ten. I was a street rat before that."

 

"Do you care for them? Even though they are not related to you by blood?"

 

"Yes. Even if they aren't related to me by blood, they are still my family." Levi immediately answered, causing Farlan to smile.

 

"Can you find it in your heart to care for a Titan? To care for a child mixed with your blood and Titan blood?"

 

Levi stared at the shadows silently. That silence etched for a few seconds before Levi replied, "Honestly? I have no fucking idea. I can't promise I'll love you or any of that romantic bullshit. Our engagement is purely a political one but it's one our species need if we want peace. We might end up hating each other or not, who knows. I won't make any promises."

 

"You misunderstood my question, Sir Levi." They heard some rustling and three figures walked towards them. There was a young blonde woman with cold blue eyes staring at them with a hand holding the hilt of her sheathed sword. There was also a blond man holding a spear. Both of them wearing a black cloak that ended by their ankles. Between them was a man wearing a velvet green cloak that ended by his ankles. His face was partly covered by the hood, only revealing his lips. His attention was directed at Levi alone as he clarified, "I've never asked if you can love me. I only asked if you would be willing to care for a child you might have with me."

 

Levi scoffed as he replied, "We're not even married yet and you're already worried about things like that?"

 

"I am to go with you from here on, back to your country filled with humans, many of which will most probably hate me because I am a Titan." The young man turned his head as if to look at the ground as he said, "I am fully prepared for that. Agreeing to be wed to you is my choice. All I ask is that our child would be safe."

 

Levi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he commented, "These kinds of conversations are better discussed while sitting, preferably with tea."

 

Farlan chuckled and commented, "Careful, Levi. You're sounding like an old man again."

 

"Shut up." Levi ordered with no real malice in his tone. Levi stared at the young man and replied, "You're misunderstanding something, brat. Sure, we'll be staying in the Magnolia main castle for a while but after the wedding, we'll be returning to my personal castle. It's fucking small-"

 

"You designed it." Farlan reminded him.

 

"I said shut up. I'm talking to my fucking fiance." Levi hissed at Farlan who simply smirked at him. Levi turned his attention back at the hooded man and continued, "But everyone there have been specifically handpicked by me. They're loyal to me and me alone. They won't hurt you or any child we may have."

 

Levi stepped forward and said, "I can't promise you that I'll love you but I can promise you that I will protect you. Maybe... someday, I may develop feelings for you. But, for now, all I can give you is my protection."

 

"That's fine." The hooded man walked towards him, stopping when he was close enough that all Levi had to do was raise his arms to touch him. The young man removed his hood, revealing the face underneath. He was a young man (obviously younger than Levi) with messy brown hair and unusual amber eyes. He stared at Levi as he announced with a smile, "I cannot promise I will love you but I can promise you my loyalty, Sir Levi. Perhaps, once we get to know one another, we might fall in love but, for now, all I can offer is my loyalty and a promise to love and care for any offspring I will have with you."

 

"That's fine." Levi offered his hand as he introduced himself, "Levi Magnolia of the Magnolia Family, former street rat."

 

The amber eyed man chuckled and placed his hand over Levi's offered hand as he introduced himself, "Eren Yeager-Reiss, prince of the Yeager-Reiss family and more commonly known as the suicidal bastard."

 

"It's nice to meet you, Eren." Levi said as he kissed the back of Eren's hand.

 

Eren grinned as he replied, "Likewise, my lord."

 

Farlan turned to look at Reiner and asked softly, "Why is he called a suicidal bastard?"

 

Reiner grinned as he replied, "He once jumped from the third floor to catch a thief."

 

Eren groaned and turned to glare at Reiner, "Can you not bring up embarassing stories, Reiner!?"

 

Reiner laughed as he added, "And he once got chased by bees because he poked their hive."

 

"Reiner!!"

 

"Oh, and there was the time he challenge our greatest soldier and almost died."

 

Eren rolled his eyes as he added, "I won."

 

"Barely." Annie added as well in a deadpan tone.

 

Eren glared at his personal bodyguard with eyes which seemed to ask 'why are you betraying me?'

 

"C-can we just go? Please?" Eren asked his fiance, silently begging to escape from being embarassed by further.

 

"Sure. We need to be back to the castle before night falls anyway." Levi didn't let go of Eren's hand as he began walking to the carriage. He looked behind Eren and asked, "Will they be accompanying you?"

 

"Just Armin and Annie. Reiner's just going to be with us until we hit the main road."

 

"Shame." Levi said with a smirk, "I was looking forward to hearing more about your idiocy."

 

Eren blushed while Reiner laughed. He grinned at Levi and said, "Annie can tell you all about it."

 

"Nooo!" Eren shouted, hugging Levi's arm as he asked, "Why would you want to know about those?! They're stupid!"

 

Levi looked away as he replied in a nonchalant manneer, "That's because I want to know everything about the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

 

Eren froze at his words. He looked at the ground and mumbled, "I-I want to know you too, sir."

 

 

Levi smirked as he led Eren towards the carriage, "Then let's spend this time getting to know one another, Eren."

 

Eren grinned as he nodded, "I'd like that, my lord."

 

"I guess that's my cue to ride my horse..." Farlan commented softly with a chuckle.

 

He can't wait to tell Isabel all about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> They do end up loving each other XD
> 
> This prompt just can't decide if it wants to be serious or to be fluff...


	25. Music band AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU
> 
> Summary: Jean is the new vocalist of Flügel der Freiheit where Levi is the lead guitarist. Jean invites his friends to watch his first gig including Eren who just happens to be the brother of the woman Jean loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Jean being the vocalist is mainly because he is the vocalist of Grandrodeo and his voice is just... *swoon*
> 
> (might contain more spelling and grammatical error since I'm posting this while working. It's called multitasking... and doing overtime for peak season is a bitch XD)

"Hey, you made it, you suicidal bastard!" Jean happily greeted Eren once he spotted him, which wasn't hard since the bar had just opened an hour ago.

　

Eren smirked as he returned the greeting, "Course I would. It's not everyday you get to see a horse singing on stage."

　

Jean rested his arm on Eren's shoulder and guided him towards the table his band was occupying as he replied, "You know what, Yeager? I'm too happy to even care you insulted me."

　

They reached the table and Jean introduced his friend to the members of his band, "Guys, this is Eren, also known as the suicidal bastard."

　

Eren groaned and said in an annoyed tone, "That was a long time ago, Horse-face. Stop bringing that up."

　

Jean laughed and introduced everyone, "The one with the glasses is Hange. She's our bassist. Next to her is Mike, our drummer. Next to Mike is Erwin, our manager. And next to Erwin is Levi, our lead guitarist."

　

Eren greeted each of them with a quiet hello as Jean introduced them. Once the formality was over, Erwin said, "I'm sorry to cut this short but we have to check our equipments. You're all going on stage an hour from now."

　

"Oh yeah!" Jean patted Eren on the back as he said, "Sorry, man. Just order anything you want. First drink is on me."

　

Eren shrugged and replied with a smile, "It's fine. Good luck."

　

The other band members stood together with their manager but Erwin stopped Levi from standing, "Stay here, Levi. I'll personally go check your equipment. Rest your leg for now."

　

Levi glared at him as he hissed, "I'm not a fucking invalid."

　

"But you are injured at the moment." Erwin countered sternly before patting Levi's arm, "I'll call for you once we're about to start. For now, relax your leg."

　

Levi glared at him but remained in his sit. They began to leave but still went their way to include Eren.

　

Mike nodded at him.

　

Hange grinned and promised they'll chat later.

　

Erwin politely said it was nice meeting him and hoped he would enjoy the show.

　

Jean said his usual "see you later, you suicidal bastard" which Ren returned with his usual "yeah, see you, horse-face".

　

Soon enough, Eren and Levi were left alone.

　

Eren sat on the chair facing Levi and looked around, not sure how to approach the older man who looked grumpy at the moment. They sat in silence for a few minutes with Eren looking at the stage where he could see Jean and the others preparing while Levi was staring at his glass. Levi sighed and finally said, "You don't have to accompany me, kid. You can go get a drink."

　

"Huh?" Eren blinked at Levi's words before he realized what the older man meant, "Oh! Oh, no. That wasn't my intention."

　

Eren grinned as he explained, "I always wait for the rest of my friends to get here before getting a drink."

　

"Oh." Levi nodded and raised his head to look at Eren. He tapped the rim of his glass as he asked, "So... suicidal bastard?"

　

Eren grinned sheepishly as he explained, "Jean and I were in the basketball club when he were in high school. We had a match with another school and there was this moment were the ball was going out of bound and we were the last one to touch it so I ran towards it and managed to pass to Jean."

　

"Doesn't explain the suicidal part." Levi commented.

　

Eren chuckled as he continued, "I skidded across the gym and hit the ball rack."

　

Levi's eyes widened slightly as he commented, "Fuck."

　

Eren chuckled once more before adding, "It wasn't that bad. Lots of bruises but they got better. This-"

　

Eren showed his right hand as he continued, "- is the only scar i have left."

　

Levi grabbed Eren's hand and inspected it. Below Eren's thumb was a scar that...

　

"Looks like a bite mark." Levi noted, rubbing it with his thumb.

　

Eren shivered at the touch but managed to not pull away. He grinned as he replied, "Yeah, it does. No one actually know why it's shaped like that though. After I hit the ball rack, my hand was bleeding like crazy but we never did find what caused it."

　

Levi replied with a hum as he continued to caress Eren's scar. Eren's cheeks began to turn red and he looked away, trying to change the subject with a question, "S-s-so what's it like being in a band?"

　

"Not bad." Levi immediately replied. Eren turned to look at him once more with confusion in his eyes, not getting the answer. Levi sighed and dropped Eren's hand to the table. Before Eren could pull his hand away, Levi had placed his hand over Eren's and began caressing the scar with his thumb. Eren froze at the sudden contact. Levi leaned back and asked, "What about you, kid. What do you do?"

　

"I'm currently an intern in Saint Maria Hospital." Eren replied, inwardly hitting his head on an imaginary wall for sounding so out of breath.

　

Levi chuckled, obviously amused by the change in Eren's voice. He placed his free hand over the rim of his glass and slided it towards Eren as he asked, "Doctor?"

　

"Hopefully." Eren replied as he took the offered drink. He took a sip and let the alcohol warm his throat and stomach. Eren looked at Levi as he asked, "Gin and Tonic?"

　

Levi nodded and asked, "Do you sing?"

　

"The only thing Eren can sing is a drunken rendition of Jingle Bells and Part of Your World." Jean teased before Eren could reply.

　

Eren turned to glare at his friend who simply smirked at him before turning his attention towards Levi to say, "We're about to start."

　

"Okay." Levi stood, wobbling slightly. He began to walk, limping slightly. He tapped Eren on the shoulder and announced, "To be continued, Eren."

　

Eren raised Levi's drink as he replied, "Looking forward to it, Levi."

　

Levi smirked at the younger man before walking towards the stage. Jean and Eren stared at him as he walked silently. Once he was out of hearing range, Jean turned towards Eren and asked, "Dude, did he just touch you?"

　

"Relax, Kirstein. He just tapped my shoulder." Eren commented and added inwardly, '... and held my hand.'

　

"You don't understand, man! He hates being touched! He hates touching people!" Jean explained, trying to keep his voice low so his fellow band members wouldn't hear him.

　

Eren raised an eyebrow as he sipped Levi's drink before reminding Jean, "Erwin touched him just a while ago."

　

"Did you see how he was glaring at Erwin after he touched him?" Jean asked and Eren shrugged.

　

"Oh, man. He likes you. Fuck." Jean leaned towards Eren and whispered, "He fucking likes you."

　

Eren sipped once more before replying in a deadpan tone, "That's nice."

　

"Do you like him too?" Jean asked, leaning closer to Eren.

　

Eren pushed him by placing his palm on Jean's face and said, "Your horse-face is too close. Why is it any of your business anyway?"

　

"Because if you like him too, you guys can go out and be happy and then Mikasa will be grateful at me for introducing you to the man you loves!" Jean explained excitedly.

　

Eren rolled his eyes and said in a monotone tone, "Easy there, Horsey. Before you know it, you'll be planning our wedding."

　

"Kirstein! Get your ass here!" They both heard Levi's order and Jean immediately saluted.

　

"Yes, sir!" Jean turned to look at Eren and said quickly, "Levi's scary and, sometimes, I really think he wants to kill me-"

　

"A lot of people wants to kill you once you open your mouth, Jean." Eren commented with a smirk.

　

"- but he's not a bad guy. You'll like him, I promise."

　

Eren sighed and waved his hand in a shooing motion as he said, "I get it, man. Just go already before Levi does kill you."

　

Eren sipped his drink before adding, "We'll see how things go from here, okay? Just stop being my matchmaker and sing already."

　

"Okay!" Jean began running towards the stage. He turned to look at eren and commented, "You won't regret it!"

　

Eren nodded and waved at Jean.

　

The rest of his friend arrived just in time for the performance. Flanked by Mikasa and Armin on both of his sides, Eren watched as they began to perform, his eyes trained on the lead guitarist.

　

Their eyes met and Levi gave him a small smirk which he returned with a coy smile.

　

... they ended up leaving together later, spending the night in Levi's apartment.

　

Jean predicted everything correctly except for one tiny detail.

　

Mikasa was definitely not happy that her beloved brother was stolen from her by a short grumpy man.

　

... at least, she didn't blame Jean for introducing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's Japanese voice actor did sing [ Jingle Bells ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xu9HNaQw69c) and [ Part of Your World ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36eK0LNSvDc). They're very cute (and very gay) XD


	26. Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU (Reincarnation AU) – Established Relationship  
> Summary: Levi remembers his past life as Lance Corporal Levi and wrote the novel series ‘Attack on the Titans’ as a way to keep his sanity. He reunites with Eren who does not remember his past life but is a big fan of Levi’s series. They started dating and then, one day, Eren suggests… some roleplay…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that every prompt, either they’re already dating and just being idiots-in-love or they’re not dating yet and dancing around each other… Oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:   
> 1 of course, this is still unbeta’ed  
> 2 uummm… Eren is ‘adventurous’…?  
> 3 Levi’s books are written in his POV (and he changed everyone’s names)  
> 4 hints of their past life having a bad ending (but their present life is definitely leading to a happy ending)

“Levi! Levi!” He heard hurried footsteps running towards his office. He looked up from his laptop and turned his gaze towards the door in time to see Eren open it with a slam. The amber eyed young man winced at the loud sound and smiled sheepishly at his lover as he apologized, “Sorry.”

 

“What’s got you jumping like a nine years old having a sugar high, brat?” Levi’s eyes narrowed as he asked, “You’re not on sugar high, are you?”

 

Eren rolled his eyes as he reminded the older man, “I’m twenty-two, Levi.”

 

Levi grabbed his cup by the rims and countered in a deadpan tone, “Says the brat who started jumping up and down when he saw the first trailer of the live action movie of ‘Attack on Titans’.”

 

“It was so freaking awesome!” Eren said excitedly as he entered the office. Levi noticed he was holding a plain brown paper bag in one hand but stayed quiet as his younger lover commented, “I can’t understand why you’re not excited about your book getting a movie.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes as he replied, “Movie adaptations changes things. I’m more surprised that a die-hard fan like you isn’t complaining about it.”

 

Eren shrugged and walked towards the black haired man as he explained, “I know it’ll be fine since you have the final say on everything, right?”

 

Levi shrugged, not really wanting to talk about how it was less of him having a final say but more of him having to deal with people trying to change his memories so that it’ll be ‘more dramatic’, ‘more romantic’ and all that shit.

 

He wrote a fucking tragedy, not a love story.

 

… especially since he never did get a happy ending in that life.

 

“So is there any specific reason why you had to slam the door or are you just looking for an excuse to get spanked?” Levi asked so that he could distract Eren from the current topic and himself from the memories of his past life.

 

Eren leaned forward and whispered, “Maybe I’m hoping for the second one.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow and his brown haired lover chuckled. He stepped back and grinned as he took out an article of clothing from inside the paper bag. Levi’s eyes widened as he recognized what it was. Eren grinned as he showed it to Levi and asked, “What do you think, Levi? I got the details correct, right?”

 

“Perfectly.” Levi’s voice cracked slightly as he stared at the jacket in Eren’s hands. It was the exact replica of the Survey Corp’s jacket and it managed to get all the details correct, even the fabric. Levi tried to keep the feeling of nostalgia down as he cleared his throat. He sipped his tea and asked nonchalantly, “Did you order that online?”

 

Eren shook his head and wore the jacket. Levi’s chest clenched at the sight of Eren in the Survey Corp’s jacket. He was older than when… everything ended… but it was still Eren.

 

“I commissioned Historia to make them for me.” Eren’s voice took Levi away from his musing and the younger man continued, not realizing the effect the jacket had on his lover, “I helped her pick out the fabric and stuff but she’s the one who made these all.”

 

“Them?” Levi repeated which caused Eren’s grin to grow larger.

 

Eren took out another article of clothing from the bag and presented it to Levi as he announced, “I had her made you one too.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow and asked, “What for?”

 

Eren’s grin turned a bit coy as he leaned forward and placed his hands on the table as he said, “I want to roleplay.”

 

Levi looked at the jacket in Eren’s hands then turned his attention towards the jacket Eren was currently wearing before saying, “What you’re saying is you want to have sex while we pretend to be soldiers?”

 

Eren shook his head and whispered right next to Levi’s ear, “Please fuck me… Corporal.”

 

Levi froze and Eren jumped back, a playful grin on his face as he began walking backwards. It took a moment before Levi finally moved, staring at his lover with frustrated turned-on eyes as he hurriedly wore the jacket, “You shitty brat.”

 

Eren laughed and ran out of the office just as Levi stood. The black haired man chased after the laughing college student.

 

Thank fuck he writes at home.

 

Levi began chasing after Eren as the younger man towards their bedroom. Eren was still laughing when Levi managed to tackle him to the bed. Levi couldn’t help the smirk on his face as he pinned the brown haired man to the bed while commenting, “I have a fucking deadline, you horny brat.”

 

Eren pouted and slapped Levi’s arm playfully as he ordered, “Stay in character, Levi!”

 

Levi rolled his eyes and sighed before he grabbed Eren’s wrists, pinning them to the bed as he asked in a low voice, “Do you know what I’m going to do for that little stunt you pulled, you shitty brat?”

 

Eren squirmed underneath him as he whispered, “I’m sorry, sir. I just can’t help it anymore.”

 

It never ceased to amaze Levi how Eren could pull off the innocent act perfectly in a heartbeat.

 

Levi scoffed and leaned closer to Eren, making the younger man groan when he felt the bulge of Levi’s crotch press against his. Levi stared at his lover’s face as he whispered, “An apology is useless now. You better make this worth it, my horny subordinate.”

 

Eren moaned the moment Levi’s lips crashed against him. Levi placed his hands on Eren’s waist, freeing the brown haired man’s hands. Eren’s arms immediately wrapped around his lover’s neck and pulled him closer to deepen their kiss. Eren willingly opened his lips and happily accepted Levi’s roaming tongue. Levi pulled away and Eren whimpered, “More…”

 

“We need to be quick.” Levi whispered, grabbing Eren’s arms and forcing them off his neck, “I have work to do.”

 

“Stay in character, old man.” Eren groaned but let the older man flip him to his stomach. He got on his fours and pressed against Levi, moaning when he felt Levi’s clothed erection press against his ass.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Levi replied in a half-hearted matter. He opened the first drawer of their bedside drawer and grabbed the lube inside while Eren began unbuckling his pants. Levi helped his lover take off his pants, noticing the lack of underwear which was nothing new since Eren pretty much planned to be fucked from the very beginning.

 

Which reminded him…

 

Eren moaned and gripped the bed sheet tightly when he felt Levi trace his finger on the brown haired man’s stretched entrance.

 

“Naughty, naughty boy.” Levi teased as he grabbed the end of the butt plug. He leaned forward and whispered on Eren’s ear, “Doing all the work for me. Were you wearing this the entire time?”

 

“Yes, Corporal.” Eren replied in a breathless voice.

 

The idea of Eren having a butt plug in his ass the entire time he was in class and with his friends, inwardly wanting Levi’s cock inside instead made the older man groan.

 

“Please, Corporal.” Eren whimpered as he stayed still, “Please fuck me. I’m ready, sir. I’m-“

 

Levi forced Eren to turn his head and kissed him as he began thrusting the butt plug in and out his willing partner in a slow, lazy pace. Eren moaned in Levi’s mouth, tightening his grip on bed sheet. Levi pulled back and Eren pressed the side of his face on the bed, gasping for breath as Levi continued to thrust the plug while he unzipped his pants with his free hand before opening the lube. He squirted a generous amount on his cock before rubbing his hand over his cock to evenly distribute the lube.

 

Levi removed the butt plug and lined his cock on Eren’s entrance. He gripped Eren by the waist and plunged inside Eren’s hot, prepared entrance. Eren moaned and pushed back, forcing Levi deeper inside him. Eren sighed contently at the feeling of being filled by Levi. The older man began thrusting fast and rough, fingers digging onto Eren’s flesh but the younger man did not feel any pain, too lost in the pleasure as he began moaning, “Corporal! Oh, god! Corporal! Feels so good!”

 

Levi kept his eyes on the writhing man beneath him. The overlapping wings on his back made Levi remember.

 

He was Eren…

 

He is Eren…

 

He is his Eren…

 

Levi leaned forward and croaked, “Eren…”

 

Eren was too lost in pleasure to complain that Levi was no longer in character. Levi wrapped his hands with his and pressed their bodies together as he continued to thrust into his younger lover.

 

“Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren.” Levi chanted his name in a broken whisper with eyes tightly closed. He rested his lips on the nape of Eren’s neck as he whispered, “I love you.”

 

Eren turned so that he was lying on his back and wrapped his arms around Levi. He smiled as he whispered back, “I love you too, Corporal.”

 

Eren pulled him closer and whispered, “I love you, Levi.”

 

Levi did not have a chance to reply as Eren pressed their lips together. His thrusts became more desperate and he held Eren close. Levi pulled away and pressed their foreheads together as he groaned, “Eren…”

 

Eren gasped when he felt Levi came inside him. Levi rode his climax with erratic thrusts which caused Eren to come as well. Levi fell on top of him, both trying to catch their breath. After a few seconds, Levi finally turned to lie on the bed next to Eren, his hand still clutching one of Eren’s hands. Eren turned his head to look at his lover and grinned, “Don’t you have work to do?”

 

“Just shut up and take these sweaty clothes off me.” Levi ordered as he closed his eyes, too tired to move but too disgusted to sleep.

 

Eren chuckled and turned his body to the side. He leaned closer to Levi and rested his head on the older man’s shoulder. Levi grimaced as he groaned, “At least, take a shower or something.”

 

“Too tired.” Eren countered, nuzzling his cheek against Levi’s shoulder.

 

“Liar.” Levi retorted, slapping Eren on the shoulder lightly.

 

Eren chuckled and compromised, “I’ll take all of our clothes off.”

 

Levi hummed in agreement and Eren took off the jacket, throwing it to the floor. The shirt he was wearing soon followed the jacket’s fate. Levi let his lover take off his clothes as well before they drifted off, Eren’s head on Levi’s shoulder and Levi’s arms wrapped around Eren.

 

Just like every other time they fell asleep together.

 

And that was how next time will end.

 

And every other time after that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I’ve already had Eren with a dildo, the toy here is a butt plug (that’s still considered, right?)
> 
> Levi roleplaying as Levi and Eren roleplaying as Eren… Uumm… okay. I don’t know why I did it like this. I wasn’t going for slight angst but it just… happened… XD 
> 
> Sorry this was a bit later than usual. I got distracted playing Conception 2 (yes! I bought it!!!)


	27. One of Them is a Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU   
> Summary: Levi is the driver/bodyguard of the president’s only son, Eren Yeager. Being the president’s son’s bodyguard/chauffeur/babysitter can be a fucking chore… especially when said responsibility is drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:   
> 1 still unbeta’ed  
> 2 Eren is less of a depressed drunk in this one (compared to the other two drunk!Eren)

“Fucking teenager.” Levi growled as he dragged the drunken boy towards the car.

 

“’M nineteen!” The president’s son mumbled in a drunken stupor as he rested his head on Levi’s shoulder.

 

Levi rolled his eyes and sarcastically retorted, “Oh yes, you are definitely the epitome of what all adults should be: drunk off their ass.”

 

The brown haired man chuckled and Levi opened the door leading to the back part of the car. He lifted the boy into his arms and roughly dropped him inside. His charge smiled coyly as he whispered, “I like it when you’re rough.”

 

Levi didn’t pay any attention to the boy’s flirting and closed the door. He adjusted his tie and looked around. He could still hear the party continuing inside the house he had dragged the boy out of. Levi sighed and took out his phone and sent a report to his boss’ secure line. After he received his boss’ reply and new orders, he opened the door leading to the driver’s seat. He got in and closed the door. He turned his eyes towards the car’s back mirror to look at his charge and found him lying on the seats, one hand on the floor while his other hand was on his stomach. His amber eyes were staring at him and Levi said, “I’m taking you to your apartment. We can’t have you going back to the White House while drunk.”

 

The brown haired man nodded and turned his body away from Levi. He curled to a fetal position as he mumbled, “’Course. Can’t have the public hear more stories about the president’s problematic son…”

 

Levi turned his upper body and leaned against his seat. He reached his hand and tapped the brown haired man on the shoulder as he called out, “Hey, brat-“

 

The boy’s hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled, forcing Levi’s body to collide with the seat. A pair of cool lips pressed against him and Levi froze. The boy’s lips were slightly chapped and tasted like tequila and lemons. He kissed with abandonment, pure hunger and an underlying fear…

 

Fear of being rejected?

 

Levi finally moved, placing his free hand on the back of the boy’s neck and tilting his head slightly to deepen their kiss.

 

They continued to kiss until they were both out of breath, pulling away slowly. Levi placed a gentle kiss on the brown haired man’s forehead and said, “Go to sleep, brat.”

 

“Mmkay.” His charge replied sleepily.

 

He let go of Levi and sprawled on the seats once more, his back turned towards Levi. The black haired man turned around and started the car. As the car’s air conditioning unit began, he heard his charge call out softly, “Levi…”

 

“Yeah?” Levi replied as he kept his attention to driving the car.

 

“When dad’s no longer the president…” His voice was barely a whisper, as if he was saying a secret that must never be spoke out loud, “… will I still see you?”

 

“Yeah.” Levi replied with eyes focused on the road ahead of them, “You can’t get away from me that easily, brat.”

 

He couldn’t run away from the shitty brat even if he wanted to…

 

… not that he wanted to.

 

The young man chuckled and replied, “I wouldn’t want it any other way, old man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously do not know why I always write Eren as a depressed drunk. Seriously, no idea…


	28. Animal Trainer Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU – Reincarnation AU  
> Summary: Levi is a professional dog trainer who remembers his past life. Everyone he reunites with does not remember, causing him to feel isolated from everyone else. His only companion is his own dog, a loyal German shepherd he calls ‘Eren’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … I just realized I enjoy making Levi remember all the crap they had to go through in the Canon Era. Uuumm… oops?
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 again, this is unbeta’ed  
> 2 this is not bestiality, I promise  
> 3 might have more grammatical/spelling errors than usual due to the fact I reread this and posted this while at work. (god damn OT)

The park was filled with children playing when Levi sat on an empty bench overlooking the playground. Next to him, his German shepherd sat proudly on the ground, staring at the children with curious eyes. He could see some of the parents gathered together, most probably gossiping about shit Levi didn’t care. If it wasn’t for his pet’s annoying morning walks, Levi wouldn’t even bother getting out during the weekend.

 

Unfortunately, he had always had a soft spot for his brown German shepherd. He had seen him by accident when he had visited the vet to check on a dog he was going to train. The vet had told him that the German shepherd was a stray, obviously from an abusive owner from the way he was wrapped in bandages almost everywhere. But that wasn’t what caught Levi’s eyes.

 

It was the unusual amber-like colors of the dog’s eyes.

 

It was unusual for a dog with dark fur to have light colored eyes.

 

And those amber-like eyes reminded Levi of a pair of amber eyes he had once saw a long time ago.

 

So he adopted the dog and trained him.

 

The dog was unruly at first and always flinched whenever Levi would move his hand towards him too fast. It took months but the dog finally warmed up to the black haired man. He was loyal and obedient, becoming Levi’s companion at home and at work. The dog turned to be an efficient assistant and an appreciated enforcer for bad-behaving dogs.

 

Levi had to chuckle on how similar his dog was to the amber eyed boy haunting his memories.

 

No one remembered.

 

He had met Isabel in the hospital and cradled her with his small child arms. She grew up listening to her brother’s memories as scary bed time stories.

 

He had met Hange when he was a child and Hange simply saw Levi’s memories as an interesting story her childhood friend imagined.

 

He had met Erwin in the military and Erwin saw Levi’s memories as the black haired man’s way of coping with the nightmare they had to endure in war.

 

That’s why Levi had stopped trying to ask if they remembered.

 

He had met Mike in a dog convention and he knew only second hand stories of Levi’s memories.

 

He had met Farlan in a restaurant when Isabel introduced him as her boyfriend. He only knew of Levi’s memories from Isabel.

 

No one ever remembered.

 

Not Gunther…

 

Not Eld…

 

Not Petra and her husband, Oluo…

 

So he was left alone, drowning at the memories that plagued his dreams.

 

Dreams of pain and death…

 

Dreams of walls and monsters…

 

Dreams of an amber eyed young man who rekindled the buried dead hope in his chest…

 

Most of the time, they left him shivering and gasping for breath.

 

Then there were the rare dreams of the short peaceful times he remembered.

 

With Isabel and Farlan, watching the stars and discussing the outside world…

 

With Erwin, Mike and Hange, drinking inside their headquarters and talking shit about anything and everything around them…

 

With Petra, Oluo, Eld and Gunther, making fun of their past experiences…

 

With his previous squad members, discussing about their past and their dreams…

 

With his last squad members, bantering with one another like some kind of dysfunctional family…

 

Then there were the dreams which left him staring in the ceiling as tears fell from his eyes as a name escapes his lips.

 

Those dreams always left his chest aching.

 

Even now, he dreads the day he meets the person whose name escapes his lips in those dreams.

 

And he does not know what would be more painful, the pain he feels now when he has yet to meet the man in his dreams or the pain he will definitely feel when he does meet him and finds out he does not remember like the rest.

 

Levi sighed and rubbed his eyes. Figures he would start the downward spiral of his thoughts again.

 

“Eren, let’s go.” Levi stood and turned to look at his companion. He raised an eyebrow when he realized that his dog was currently preoccupied… by a small black dog currently nibbling his ear in a playful manner. Levi noticed his dog was in a submissive position, offering his ear at the strange black dog.

 

A Schipperke… Levi’s mind supplied. But there was something strange about the Schipperke. It was larger than a normal Schipperke and had light blue eyes, almost gray.

 

A mixed breed, perhaps?

 

Levi raised an eyebrow when he saw his dog nuzzle the Schipperke’s nose with his. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

Figures even his dog would get more action than him.

 

And, no, he definitely did not feel jealous nor betrayed by his beloved dog.

 

“Hey, shortie.” Levi glared at the black dog and growled, “Get the hell away from my Eren.”

 

Levi turned his glare to his dog and ordered, “Come on, Eren. Stop flirting and let’s go.”

 

His dog whimpered and leaned closer to the black dog who was now staring at Levi with unblinking eyes. Levi knew that the black dog was measuring him and that made Levi’s eyes narrow even further. He crossed his arms and stared back at the black dog.

 

It was bigger than a usual Schipperke and the grey-blue eyes were unnerving. There was a white collar on its neck, announcing that it had an owner.

 

No leash though…

 

What kind of idiot wouldn’t leash their dog while outside?

 

“Corporal!” Levi froze at the voice.

 

He would recognize that voice anywhere.

 

That was the voice he longed for the most yet always dreaded the day he would finally meet the owner once more.

 

“Oh, there you are! Corporal!” Levi watched as a brown haired young man ran towards the black dog. The black dog’s owner knelt in front of the black dog and placed his hand over the dog’s collar and attached a white leash on it as he said, “You worried me back there, Corporal. How did you even take off your leash?”

 

“Eren…” Levi managed to croak out the name.

 

His German shepherd and the brown haired young man turned to look at him. His eyes were still the same unusual color of amber and Levi realized how his dog’s eyes paled in comparison to the amber colored eyes of Eren Yeager. The young man’s eyes widened as he said, “Corporal?”

 

Levi and Eren stared at each other, unable to form any words. It was Eren who moved first. He grabbed Levi’s hand and asked hesitantly, “You remember me?”

 

There was fear in his voice and Levi knew why.

 

Eren was just like him.

 

Eren remembered.

 

And he feared that Levi didn’t remember him like the rest of them.

 

“Yes.” Levi whispered and Eren’s lips curved to a smile while tears began to fall from his eyes.

 

“Corporal…” Eren whispered, crawling towards him.

 

Eren is here.

 

He’s fucking here.

 

Levi grabbed the young man by the back of his neck and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together in a hungry desperate kiss that was 2000 years overdue. Eren moaned in his mouth and placed his hands around the older man’s neck.

  
  
  
  
That day, Levi and his German dog ‘Eren’ went home together with an amber eyed young man named Eren and his mixed breed Schipperke named ‘Corporal’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, Eren would be a German shepherd. Eren having a Schipperke named Corporal is mostly because it’s small and black (and temperament according to this [ site ](http://www.dogbreedslist.info/all-dog-breeds/Schipperke.html) reminded me of Levi). Oh and, supposedly, Schipperke means ‘little captain’ in Flemish… But I’m still calling it “Corporal” because I’m more used to reading ‘Corporal’ as the translation for Heichou XD
> 
> I love dogs… especially big dogs like German shepherd, Golden Retrievers and Doberman. Yeah. That’s the only excuse I have to making this prompt like this. XD


	29. Gundam/Super Robot Anime AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Future/Sci-fi/Robot AU (Gundam inspired)  
> Summary: A miscalculation leaves Eren Yeager, co-pilot of Free Colony Alliance’s ace robot ‘Jägermeister’, stranded in an inhabited island with Jean Kirstein, a pilot of United Earth Federation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And like the Prince AU, here are some notes about this AU:  
> 1 Humanity has been divided into two factions currently at war with one another: The United Earth Federation and the Free Colony Alliance (and yes, there are colonies in this AU)  
> 2 Erwin Smith is the captain of Free Colony Alliance’s number one battleship: Flügel der Freiheit and Jägermeister is one of the battleship’s units.   
> 3 Jägermeister is a robot created by Dr. Hange Zoë that needs two pilots to be fully usable (she names all her creations based on alcoholic beverages)  
> 4 Jägermeister needs two pilots: a Jäger (hunter) and a Meister (master). The Jäger’s job is to control the robot while the Meister’s job is to always be wary of the entire picture and monitor everything.  
> 5 The Meister is also the one to control the Titan units, small fang-shaped units which can shoot beams, absorb beams and hack other units. (if it’s hard to imagine, just think of Gundams’ funnel/bits/fang… more accurately Quanta’s fangs or Nu Gundam’s twin funnels with the hacking ability of the purple Valvrave)  
> 6 Jägermeister’s pilots are Ace Pilot Levi Ackerman known as ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ by FCA and ‘The White Murderer’ by the Federation and Eren Yeager, the lone unknown survivor of the Shiganshina Tragedy   
> 7 Its not well known but Levi is actually the ‘Jäger’ while Eren is the ‘Meister’.  
> 8 Armin is a pilot for United Earth Federation (Eren and Armin may have some kind of Kira-Athrun/Asemu-Zeheart shit going on… for the drama XD)   
> 9 Mikasa is Levi’s younger sister and is a fellow Free Colony Alliance (but she’s not stationed in Flügel der Freiheit). She’s not childhood friends with Eren and Armin and she never received Eren’s red scarf  
> 10 Eren’s red scarf is the last thing his mother gave him before Shiganshina Tragedy and his only momento left  
> 11 Flügel der Freiheit is nicknamed Flügel  
> 12 Flügel has 8 pilots on duty at the moment: Levi Ackerman (leader), Eren Yeager, Farlan Church (second in command), Isabel Magnolia, Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, Oluo Bozado and Petra Ral.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:   
> 1 still freaking unbeta’ed (I posted this in the office)  
> 2 Eren has anger management issues (not new)  
> 3 No mecha/robot fight scenes (I do not have enough time to write them)  
> 4 The whole getting stuck in an abandoned island has been heavily influenced by Buddy Complex (and Gundam Seed Destiny)  
> 5 Uuumm… attempted murder…?  
> 6 Names of the mechas/robots are freaking funny (I mean, come on, a robot unit named ‘Champagne’? Lol)

“God damn it!” Jean shouted as he slammed his helmet to the ground. His unit was completely inoperable and his communication unit was fried. As far as he could see from where he had crashed, it was a small forest island.

 

They had managed to ambush Flügel der Freiheit while their ace unit, Jägermeister, was still under repair. What they didn’t expect was how strong Flügel still was even without that monster unit. Eight Rum units and one Champagne unit had intercepted them and managed to take down more than forty of their units. The Champagne unit alone had managed to take down at least twenty units all by itself.

 

Their commander had issued a retreat but Jean had to get into a skirmish with one of the Rum units. The storm that they had hoped would help their retreat became Jean’s downfall. Both his unit and the enemy unit had gotten in the middle of the storm cloud which fried the control mechanism of Jean’s unit. That’s how both his unit and the enemy unit had crashed into the island.

 

Speaking of which-

 

“Don’t fucking move, Federation dog.” An angry voice ordered from behind him and Jean clearly heard the telltale sound of a beam pistol being aimed, most probably at his head.

 

“God damn it.” Jean hissed at his unluckiness. He should have checked the enemy unit first.

 

Fuck.

 

Bad time to make a rookie mistake…

 

“Raise your hands up.” Jean raised his hand just like the voice ordered.

 

“Turn around slowly. Try to do anything else and I’ll fucking shoot you.” Jean turned slowly, glaring at the man currently aiming the beam pistol at his… chest?

 

Now that Jean thought about it, it made more sense to aim it on the largest part of a human’s body. There was a higher chance of a successful hit than aiming it at the head.

 

That only meant one thing. The enemy pilot knew what the hell he was doing.

 

But Jean couldn’t help but be surprised at the appearance of the enemy pilot. He looked like he was the same age as Jean with messy brown hair and expressive amber colored eyes. He was wearing the typical brown and white pilot suit of FCA but without a helmet. He was also wearing a red scarf around his neck.

 

Amber colored eyes?

 

Holy shit!

 

“Eren Yeager…” Jean blurted out, making the enemy pilot look at him warily.

 

“Who’s asking?” He asked in a demanding angry tone.

 

“I’m Ensign Jean Kirstein. I’m friends with Armin Arlert.” Jean introduced himself, noticing Eren flinched at the name of his childhood friend. Jean pressed forward, “Armin told me about you. He’s really worried about you and wants to talk to you!”

 

“Shut up.” Eren hissed.

 

“He doesn’t understand why you would be a member of FCA! He said you’ve always wanted to be an UEF pilot!”

 

“Shut. Up.” Eren’s voice grew louder.

 

“That’s why Armin became a pilot, in your honor! He thought you fucking died! Why the hell are you a pilot of FCA?!!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Why the hell are you fighting together with that murderer!!?”

 

Before he knew it, Eren had tackled him to the ground, pinning him with his body weight. Jean began gasping for breath as he felt Eren’s hands slowly squeezing his neck. His vision began to grow dark and he could barely hear Eren’s shouting, “Don’t you fucking call Levi a murderer, you fucking Federation dog!!! I’ll kill you!!! I’ll kill all of you!!!”

 

The last thing in Jean’s mind before he passed out due to the lack of oxygen was the pure anger in those amber eyes.

  
  
  


\-----------------------------   

 

When Jean woke up, he was lying on the ground with his hands and feet bounded by a rope in a very weird, slightly painful, complicated way. He realized that he was bounded the way he usually saw in those bondage sex videos Connie had showed him whenever he managed to sneak a new one in their battleship.

 

“You fucking pervert.” Jean growled as he stared at Eren who was sitting under a tree, his pistol still aimed at Jean’s prone body.

 

“Relax, horse-face. I’m not into bestiality.” Eren retorted and explained, “While it looks very similar to rope bondage, it’s more complicated and it would definitely be more painful than pleasurable.”

 

Eren shrugged as he added, “Unless you’re into that.”

 

Jean glared at Eren as he asked, “Why the hell aren’t you just killing me?”

 

Eren rolled his eyes and replied, “Are all Federation dogs this stupid?”

 

“Fuck you, traitor!” Jean shouted and glared at Eren, “FCA bombed Shiganshina and you fucking became their pilot?!! You make me sick!!!”

 

“It was the Federation who bombed Shiganshina!” Eren shouted, causing Jean to stare at his captor.

 

“What? You’re lying!! You’ve been lied to!!! FCA lied to you!!!”

 

“I was there!!!” Eren shouted, his whole body shivering as he recalled, “They didn’t bombed us at first. Federation soldiers came into the city and started lining everyone up, telling us FCA was going to bomb Shiganshina. Then, once everyone was lined up, they began shooting everyone. Mom covered me with her body.”

 

His amber eyes glowed with anger as he continued, “There was so much blood. Hannes saw I was still alive so he crawled over my dead mother’s body and covered me so the soldiers wouldn’t find me. He died above me.”

 

Eren closed his eyes as he tried not to remember how Haness, the man he had considered as his uncle, had died above him, covering him from the Federation soldiers.

 

“The soldiers left and I ran. I fucking ran.” Eren opened his eyes and placed a hand over his face as he recalled, “The bomb wasn’t from FCA. It was from the Federation. Those bastard used my town as propaganda to start this fucking war!”

 

“No… way…” Jean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. There was no way that was true.  

 

Eren took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He gripped the red scarf tightly for a few seconds before he opened his eyes. He walked towards Jean and said in a cold, emotionless tone, “I don’t have time talking with Federation dogs.”

 

Jean couldn’t even say anything before Eren hit him on the head, rendering him unconscious.

  
  
  


\-------------------------------

 

_“Eren Yeager… you’re from Earth.” His eyes were cold and unreadable as he stared at Eren, “Why join us against your home?”_

_“My home was Shiganshina, sir.”_

_“That we supposedly bombed.”_

_“I was there.” His eyes flickered with emotion for a brief moment. It was too quick that Eren could not discern what it was so he simply continued, “I saw everyone I knew get shot by Federation soldiers. My mother covered me and our family friend… someone I had always thought of as an uncle figure… used his dying breath to cover me from the soldiers. I was there when a Federation battleship bombed Shiganshina.”_

_“So you’re here for revenge?”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_He stared at Eren in silence. It made Eren feel like he was being studied. It might have been just a few seconds but the silence felt like it lasted for hours. He closed Eren's record and said, "Not bad. You have the highest grade in all of the applicants. You want revenge?  I'll give you your chance to take it. In exchange, I need your trust and your loyalty."_

_He walked closer towards Eren and asked, "Do I make myself clear, Eren?"_

_Eren nodded and replied, "Yes, sir!"_

 

\-------------------------------

 

Eren opened his eyes at the sound of an engine rumbling. He quickly ran towards hs prisoner and threw him in the bushes. Eren hid in the bushes as well, one hand holding his beam pistol while the other hand covered his prisoner's mouth. The rumbling continued until he saw the unit.

 

It was a Federation unit just like the unit his prisoner had been piloting. Eren clicked his tongue at the unluckiness of his current situation.

 

The unit dropped to the ground next to his prisoner's unit and Eren readied himself. The cockpit opened and the pilot dropped to theground, rushing towards the inoperable unit.

 

Eren used this as his chance. He dashed towards the enemy pilot and aimed his beam pistol at the pilot.

 

"Duck!!!" His prisoner shouted and Eren cursed himself for not gagging his prisoner. The enemy pilot turned towards the sound and Eren fired. The sudden action of the enemy pilot made Eren miss and his shot only managed to hit the enemy pilot's helemt, causing it to fall off.

 

The enemy pilot aimed his beam pistol at Eren and Eren readjusted his aim.

 

But neither of them fired once they realized who they were aiming.

 

"Eren?"

 

"Armin..." Eren's voice cracked as he recognized his childhood friend.

 

"Eren!" Armin shouted, moving towards Eren.

 

"Don't move!!!" Eren ordered, his hands shaking as he continued to aim his gun at Armin.

 

"Why?" Armn whispered, his blue eyes filled with sadness and pain.

 

Before Eren could answer, they heard another engine rumbling. This engine Eren immediately recognized. He ran towards Armin and easily unhanded him. Eren pinned Armin to the ground, causing the blond man to scream, "Eren?!"

 

Eren's eyes were cold as he said, "I'll be taking both of you as prisoners."

 

"But-"

 

"Shut up." Eren ordered as he used his free hand to change his beam pistol's setting. He raised his hand and aimed his gun to the sky. He fired once and the beam dispersed in the air with a loud cracking sound. The engine sound grew louder fast. It only took a second when Eren saw his unit in the air, together with two Rum units. One Rum unit dropped to the ground and the cockpit immediately opened. The pilot jumped off and ran owards Eren, gun aimed at Armin.

 

"You okay, Erry?" Isabel asked as she removed the visor of her helmet.

 

Eren nodded and informed her, "I have another prisoner in the bushes, currently bound."

 

Isabel grinned and commented, "As expected from Big Bro's treasure. I'll take care of them. Go on ahead."

 

"Yes, m'am!" Eren saluted at the red haired young woman before running towards his unit, currently hovering in the two feet off the ground.

 

"Eren!! Why?!!" Armin shouted while Isabel cuffed him.

 

Eren looked back and gave Armin a soft smile, "Because I believe him."

 

Eren turned around and dashed towards his unit just as it descended to the ground. His unit knelt and the cockpit opened. Eren jumped off the ground and landed on his unit's palm which was a few feet away from the openc cockpit. Eren grinned and jumped towards the cockpit. A pair of strong arms caught him in midair and they twirled around the cockpit, holding onto one another.

 

His commanding officer and co-pilot, Levi Ackerman, held him tight as he whispered, "Don't you fucking do that again, you shitty brat."

 

Eren leaned into his arms and whispered. "Yes, sir."

 

\-------------------------------

 

_"Is that all you want out of life, Eren?" His face was as emotionless as ever but Eren was already used to it. He had experienced first-hand how gentle and nice his commanding officer was underneath that rough callous exterior._

_The question caught him offguard though, "What do you mean by that, sir?"_

_The black haired man sighed and leaned closer, forcing Eren's back to collide with the wall, "I'm asking you if revenge is all you think about, you shitty brat."_

_Eren looked away as he admitted, "That's the only reason I have to stay alive, sir."_

_Revenge for everyone in Shiganshina.Everyone he knew where in Shiganshina and they had died. The only person he knew who was alive was his childhood friend who had moved away years ago. He wouldn't even know how to contact him if he wanted to._

_"Shall I give you another reason to live, Eren?"_

_"Eh?"  The offer only served to confuse Eren. His commanding officer leaned closer and pressed Eren against the wall as a pair of cool, soft lips captured Eren's dry, chapped lips._

_Eren gasped and a tongue slipped into his open mouth. The feeling of being kissed was strange but comforting. His kiss was gentle and patient, giving Eren chance to pull away anytime he wanted._

_But Eren never pulled away. He pulled the man closer, deepened their kiss and moaned. Their kiss turned more demanding and feral, just like how they operate their unit. Once they were both grasping for breath, they pulled away. His commanding officer rested his forehead against Eren's and whispered, "Live, Eren."_

_He placed his hands on Eren's cheeks and procalimed with determination and finality, "We'll both live through this shitty war and live together afterwards. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Eren's lips formed into a soft smile as tears began to fall from his eyes._

_His words were not realistic but..._

_"Yes, sir."_

_... he still believed that it would come true._

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jaegermeister (the drink) so… yeah… this happened. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Below is just me ranting about my love for Gundams. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Getting the storyline of a Gundam series for this prompt just wouldn’t work (unless I picked Gundam Build Fighters… and… uummm… I have mixed biased feelings on what Gunpla units Eren and Levi would have)
> 
>  
> 
> … I mean, Levi would definitely be awesome in an old-school non-Gundam unit to show how badass he is like a Zaku or maybe even Hyaku-shiki (but if I’m being freaking biased, I would write him piloting a fucking White Overflag). Eren, in the other hand, would probably get Destiny Gundam (‘cause he and Shin have anger management issues) or Zeta Gundam (because I’m a huge Zeta fan and I think Eren is more like Kamille, usually angry but still smarter than he lets on)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I just went with an original storyline so that it’ll be easier.


	30. Jerk CEO Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Modern AU (Reincarnation AU)  
> Summary: Levi is the CEO of Flügel Enterprise and Eren is his secretary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, this is the end. Aaawww. It was a fun hectic ride. I would like to take this chance to thank all of those who supported, bookmarked, subscribed, kudoed and commented... especially those who commented. I always love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 asshole Levi~ (well, kinda)  
> 2 mature Eren (sorta...?)  
> 3 this is still unbeta'ed  
> 4 Eren being immortal is pretty much implied
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END

"I don't give a fuck for your excuses." Levi dropped the folder in the lap of the frightened man currently sitting in the chair (dubbed the chair of torture by Levi’s assistant) in his office. Levi glared at the man as he ordered, "Clean this up now and find me the one responsible for this fucking mistake. Do I make myself clear?"

 

The man gulped and nodded, "Yes, sir."

 

Levi walked towards his desk as he said, "I want this mess cleaned up before the end of the day, do I make myself clear?"

 

The man clearly wanted to object but held his tongue. He nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

 

Levi nodded and kept his focus on the glass wall overlooking the city of Stohess as he said, "You're dismissed."

 

The man stood and bowed before leaving. A second after the man left, the door opened once more and his secretary went in, carrying a tray filled with a kettle of tea and an empty cup on a coaster. The amber eyed man walked towards the desk and gently placed the tray by the edge of the desk. He grabbed the coaster and placed it on the desk as he commented, "That man certainly did not know if he wanted to cry or plot your murder."

 

He grinned as he grabbed the kettle while continuing, "I'm betting he's currently doing both."

 

He poured the hot liquid from the kettle to the cup and Levi smelled the scent of tea, relaxing him. Levi turned around and faced his secretary as he replied, "As long as he does his fucking work, I don't care what shit he thinks about me."

 

The brown haired man chuckled and stared at Levi as the older man sat on his chair. He let the black haired man sip his tea in peace for a few moments before he announced,  "Mr. Smith called to remind you of the party being held tonight. He also said, and I quote, 'to go and try not to kill anyone'."

 

Levi scoffed and commented, "Business politics are that bastard's area. I'm the one stuck here, keeping idiots from destroying his fucking company."

 

"Refusal is not an option, sir." His secretary reminded him and Levi rolled his eyes.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Send him an email and tell him I'll be his fucking bad wolf so he better be prince charming or I swear I will shave his eyebrows." Levi said before sipping his tea.

 

His secretary was already typing his message in his work phone and he looked at Levi, one hand holding the kettle while the other was holding his phone, as he asked, "Will that be all, sir?"

 

"Verbatim? " Levi asked and his secretary nodded with a grin on his face. Levi sipped his tea once more before ordering, "Send it."

 

The brown haired man clicked a button in the screen and stared at his phone. He waited for the confirmation before he turned the screen off. He placed his phone back in his pocket and refilled Levi's cup silently. Levi stared at the man in front of him and called out, "Eren."

 

"Yes, sir?"

 

"Everyone in this company is afraid of me or they hate me or both." Levi continued stare at Eren's amber colored eyes as he asked, "What about you, Eren? What do you feel about me?"

 

Eren closed his eyes and replied with a small smile on his face, "I love you, sir."

 

Eren opened his eyes and grinned as he added in a light tone, "For 2000 years now."

 

Levi scoffed and commented, "That joke of yours is getting fucking old, brat."

 

Eren chuckled and continued to grin as he commented, "If you are worried about me fearing you and hating you, please do not worry because I will never do such a thing. I will stand by your side no matter what."

 

Levi rolled his eyes as he asked, "And how long do you plan to stay by my side?"

 

Eren smiled softly as he replied, "As long as you want me to, sir."

 

Levi stared at the young man for a moment before he sighed. He stood and ordered, "Walk with me."

 

"Yes, sir." Eren immediately opened the door for his boss as Levi grabbed his black trench coat from the coat rack. Eren placed the kettle back on the tray and placed Levi’s empty cup on the tray as well. The brown haired man patiently waited for Levi to exit the room first while holding the tray. Levi grabbed his briefcase on his way out and his secretary was three steps behind him, like usual.

 

They passed by Eren's desk and Levi asked, "Are you done with today's work?"

 

"Yes, sir." Eren replied and Levi nodded.

 

"Grab your shit and lock all the cabinets. Lock my office too. I'll wait for you in front of the elevator." Levi ordered before walking towards the hallway where the elevators were. He had noticed the curious and slightly confused look on Eren's face but he knew that the brat would not disobey him.

 

Levi reached the hallway and patiently waited for his secretary.

 

Eren was... obedient. No, that wasn't the correct word. He was... loyal. Eren's loyalty had always irked Levi. His loyalty sometimes felt like a soldier being loyal to their direct commanding officer. Other times, his loyalty felt more... romantic in nature.

 

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, sir!" Eren apologized as he jogged towards his boss, holding his coat with one hand while the other hand held his messenger bag. Levi didn't bother to reply to his apology and simply pressed the down button.

 

"May I inquire how I may assist you, sir?" Eren asked and Levi's hand twitched at the formality.

 

"You're going to be my plus one." Levi announced and Eren's eyes widened.

 

"To Mr. Smith's party?" Eren asked for clarification as he wore his coat.

 

Levi nodded and the elevator door opened. Eren waited for Levi to get in before getting in as well. Eren pressed the B1 button where Levi's car was parked and asked, "Will it be alright to ask why?"

 

"There's this play in Trost that starts at 10. It's called 'My Immortal Angel'. Hange gave me two tickets and you'll be accompanying me. Since I'm going to Erwin's party, I'm dragging you with me so that we can go to the play together ." Levi explained in a nonchalant tone.

 

"Let me see if I get this clear. I would be accompanying you to Mr. Smith's party so that we can watch a play later?" Eren asked for clarification just as the elevator closed. Levi nodded and the elevator began to move. Eren furrowed his brows as he asked politely, "I am quite happy to accompany you anywhere, sir, but I must ask. I do not mean to be ungrateful but why choose me to accompany you to this play?"

 

"You love his work, right? The mysterious 18th century playwright Rivaille. I saw how used your book was." Levi admitted in a cool tone.

 

"Oh, you saw it?" Eren smiled softly and replied, "I love him... especially 'My Immortal Angel'..."

 

Eren stopped talking and asked, "Is that the reason why I will be accompanying you?"

 

Levi nodded and replied, "I'm not a big fan of tragedy but you seem to like the book..."

 

"You think it's a tragedy, sir?"

 

"The angel is an immortal being cursed to roam the world forever. He spends his eternal life finding the reincarnated main character again and again. The main character couldn't do anything but love him in his present life and pray that he would love him again in his next life.” Levi explained with a slight frown.

 

“The angel was satisfied just being with him.” Eren countered with a soft smile.

 

“Bullshit.” Levi scoffed and crossed his arms as he retorted, “His angel is fucking in love with him and sees himself as a monster even when he’s not. Of course he'll settle for such a fucked up consolation price.”

 

“You don’t think a being unable to die who had bathed in the blood of many is a monster?” Eren asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“It’s not his fault he was cursed to be immortal and the blood he bathed in are the blood of the monsters who threatened humanity and the sacrifices of the humans who believed in him.” Levi closed his eyes as he added, “He’s too focused on his guilt, he can’t see the fact that it wasn’t his fault.”

 

Levi opened his eyes and saw Eren was giving him a sad smile. Levi glared at his assistant and asked, “What?”

 

“Oh, nothing.” Eren shrugged and looked in front of him before answering, “I suppose I’m just happy hearing you defend the angel.”

 

“Maybe I have a soft spot for the angel.” Levi said in a slightly irritated manner before he rolled his eyes and the elevator door finally opened. Eren waited for Levi to exit first before following the older man. They reached his car and Eren went towards the passenger side when Levi said in an offhanded manner, “Oh. And you’re fired.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened in shock and he stared at the black haired man as he unlocked the car. Levi opened the driver’s side and went in. Eren stared at the space Levi had been standing on for a second before he quickly opened the passenger door and leaned forward as he shouted, “WHAT?!”

 

Levi glared at Eren and ordered, “Get in.”

 

“Why the hell are you firing me, sir?! Have I displeased you in any way?!” Eren asked, his voice a pitch higher than normal due to his panic.

 

Levi rolled his eyes and countered, “You’ve been my assistant for two fucking years, you shitty brat. The only way you have ever displeased me is the fact that I haven’t fucked you yet.”

 

Eren raised an eyebrow and asked in a confused but amused way, “You wanted to fuck me this past two years, sir?”

 

“Get in the car, brat.” Levi ordered instead of answering Eren.

 

Eren chuckled but got in, closing the passenger door. The brown haired man kept his eyes in front as he asked, “Then why are you firing me?”

 

“Because I want to pursue a romantic and sexual relationship with you.” Levi answered as he turned on the engine.

 

Eren turned to look at his boss (ex-boss, his mind corrected) and raised an eyebrow as he commented in a playful tone, “That’s what they call a wrongful termination, sir.”

 

Levi turned to look at Eren and asked in a cocky but slightly playful tone, “Why? You planning to sue, brat?”

 

Eren chuckled and shook his head, grinning as he replied, “I can never do that to you.”

 

The brown haired man sighed as Levi began driving the car out of the underground parking lot. He stared at the passenger side’s window as he mused, “What am I suppose to do now?”

 

“Live with me.” Levi ordered in a serious tone, causing Eren to turn his head towards the older man so fast Levi wondered how  he didn’t snap his neck.

 

“You fired me and now you want me to move in with you?” Eren clarified and reminded Levi, “We’re not even dating yet.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes and replied, “We’ve known each other for two years. You’ve integrated yourself in my life so deep you’re more like a housewife than a plain assistant. All we’re missing in our relationship is sex and I am not having sex with my employee, especially my assistant. That’s why I’m firing you.”

 

Eren stared at Levi for a few moments before asking in a confused but highly amused tone, “Did you just proposed to me?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes and clarified, “I asked you to move in with me, not ma-”

 

Levi stopped talking and silence prevailed in the car for a few minutes until Eren asked hesitantly, “Sir?”

 

“That’s not such a bad idea, actually.” Levi commented with a nod.

 

Eren tilted his head and asked, “What is?”

 

Levi stopped the car and Eren realized that they were in front of Erwin Smith’s house. Before Eren could say anything, Levi turned his head to face Eren and ordered, “Marry me.”

 

Eren’s jaw slacked and it took a moment for him to process what Levi had said. Then he just stared at Levi in silence. Levi returned his stare and they spent a few minutes just staring at one another before Eren finally laughed. Levi raised an eyebrow at the sudden action and Eren grabbed Levi’s necktie. The brown haired man pulled Levi by the necktie and crashed their lips together. The black haired man placed his hand at the back of Eren’s neck, causing Eren to shiver. Their kiss started out as gentle but quickly turne. rougher, almost as if they had been waiting for this not just for two years but longer.

 

They only parted when they were both gasping for breath. Eren continued to grin at Levi as he commented, “You’re certainly more forward and faster in this life, sir.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren shook his head as he chuckled. He pulled Levi’s tie once more and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before whispering, “I will always be more than happy to marry you, sir.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am ending it here (you guys should be used to me ending them like this XD)
> 
> Before we go to the important announcement, I would just like to leave my tumblr account [here](http://angel-in-a-teecup.tumblr.com/) if you guys want to contact me. I accept questions, prompts and challenges (and praises and love and marriage proposals)... well… kinda… depends on the prompt or challenge. XD
> 
> Feel free to talk to me there.
> 
> Now then, let’s just cut to the chase, shall we?
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT:
> 
> Since I have no idea what to write next, I’m gonna make you guys pick for me. The choices are:
> 
> 1) Levi the Knight in Fluffy Pink Bunny Armor (Day 1 and Day 23) - probably awkward first times for the two  
> 2) hacker!Eren (Day 4) - but not going to be descriptive towards the hacking process since I know nothing. XD  
> 3) dad/professor!Eren and swimming instructor!Levi (Day 18) - Levi has another ‘classified information’ job here  
> 4) Older!Eren and Younger!Levi ‘verse (Day 8 and 13)  
> 5) A Canon Story that involves time-traveling (same verse as Day 22 and Day 7) - Time traveling and Reincarnation are involved  
> 6) Prince Eren Yeager-Reiss and Lord Levi Magnolia (Day 24)  
> 7) Jägermeister/Super Robot AU (Day 29)  
> 8) Hannibal inspired (check my [tumblr post](http://angel-in-a-teecup.tumblr.com/post/81738271487/random-hannibal-inspired-levi-x-eren-idea) for more information)  
> 9) Editor!Levi and Novelist!Eren (click [here](http://angel-in-a-teecup.tumblr.com/post/81739891746/editor-levi-x-writer-eren-idea) for more information)  
> 10) a story where Eren is an actor and Levi is an FBI agent. Eren has a serial killer stalker and Levi's team is stationed to protect him. The catch is Eren and Levi had a purely sexual relationship when they were in college which ended so badly Eren left without saying a goodbye. (Reincarnation is involved. I just thought of this. Shrug)
> 
> Leave a comment in this chapter saying which one you choose. Only choices in this chapter will be counted (Pretty sure you can submit comments even if you don’t log in). You can pick as many as you want but I highly discouraged it ‘cause that will just make things harder for everyone (like a tie or something)
> 
> Oh. And please don’t spam your choice. Let’s all be fair. XD
> 
> FAQs (well… I got bored)  
> 1) Is there a deadline?  
> \- Deadline of submission is next week Monday (May 5)  
> 2) Why isn’t -blank- here?.  
> \- Most probably I couldn’t think of a plot or something. If it's the Conception AU, the reason is that I am not done with the game yet so I’m still not finished with the plot. I'm a slow player because I love level-grinding.  
> 3) What if I want something that’s not in your choices or part of this challenge?  
> \- Well… you can leave me a message in tumblr and I’ll see if I can at least do a oneshot. No promises though.  
> 4) When do you plan on posting the first chapter of the winner?  
> \- depends on my workload. Maybe next week's weekend or maybe later than that.  
> 5) What happens to those that don't get pick?  
> \- They might be written afterwards or not at all. Depends on my whim, I guess. So you guys better choose the one you really, really want.  
> 6) Why can't you do more?  
> Because I'm a lazy bitch who wants to focus on one project at a time (not counting drabbles and one shots)  
> 7) What should we expect from the winning story?  
> \- happy endings  
> \- mostly Levi's POV with the exception of 1, 7 and 8  
> \- if the work permits it, side pairing of Ymir/Historia  
> \- Eren will always have amber eyes unless stated otherwise  
> 8) What happens if there's a tie?  
> \- I'll let my tablet pick a random song in shuffle then do an eeny, minny, miney, moh via lyrics until the end of the song. Where it ends wil be the winner. XD


End file.
